Cuarenta y veinte
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Ella es una chica rebelde y aunque no lo parezca es muy inocente, las reglas y ella parecen ser enemigos,ella tiene veinte años.En cambio, él tiene cuarenta. Es un maestro y detesta ver la vida de color rosa, odia ir a fiestas y también las cosas divertidas. Y de inocente,bueno,él no es nada inocente. Él y las reglas son mejores amigos. Pero todo cambia cuando se conocen. ItaHina
1. Cuarenta y veinte

-Prólogo-

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Le pertenecen a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto sin embargo la historia fue concebida por mí.

Género: Alternative Unvierse (AU)

Advertencias: Posible Lemon

๑ ๑ ๑

**Cuarenta y ...¿veinte?**

La vida se había vuelto monótona.

Por más que se movía sentía como su propio trasero picaba de tanto estar sentada. A su lado estaba su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Las dos se enviaban papelitos aquella tarde de abril.

—Me quiero largar—escribió la rubia—, odio esta clase.

—Yo también, pero... ya hemos faltado mucho debíamos entrar a esta clase sí o sí.

—Tonterías Hinata, ambas sabemos que somos un caso perdido en economía Sarutobi nos reprobará.

—Ni que lo digas...

Hinata recordaba muy bien aquel día fue hace tres meses. Había iniciado el año escolar y para haber sido el primer día fue el peor, el maestro le había bajado dos puntos a su calificación final. ¿El motivo? Estar mandándose papelitos con Ino Yamanaka.

Desde siempre había odiado la materia, desde que iba en primer cuatrimestre de la Unviersidad pero las causas se agudizaron cuando su maestro fue Hiruzen.

_Resignación_, era lo único que le quedaba.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta?—Hinata recibió el papelito por debajo de su banca.

Hiruzen escribía algunas cifras en el pizarrón al mismo tiempo que decía algo. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba demasiado ocupada en sus propios pensamientos como para escuchar los de ese viejo.

—No lo sé—escribió—, no he hecho mi tarea de filosofía.

Ino suspiró, y puso su mano en la mejilla.

Todos los alumnos miraban el gran reloj que estaba en medio de la pared.

_Media hora... sólo media hora._

Hinata quería salir, perdirle a Hiruzen que la dejara abandonar el salón de clases. Además, ella había estado bastante intranquila ya que había peleado con su novio desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con mi primo?—otro mensajito le llegaba a Hinata.

Miró a Ino de reojo.

—No lo sé, si pudiera llamarle lo sabría ¿crees que si le pido permiso a Hiruzen me deje salir?

—LOL, no—respondió Ino—ese viejo es un amargado.

—Queda poco menos de media hora, saldré corriendo al pasillo y haré la llamada.

—Naru-kun es un idiota, mira que ponerse celoso...

Hinata interrumpió su importante labor de enviar papelitos cuando se dio cuenta de que todo mundo estaba más callado de la habitual.

"_¿Nos han descubierto?" _pensó.

—Y bien, doy por concluida la clase de hoy.

Pequeños murmullos se escucharon alrededor.

—Les daré un aviso importante, a partir de hoy seré el director y también dejaré de ser su maestro sé que es algo muy difícil para ustedes.

Hinata alzó su ceja _"Viejo sarcástico"_

—Pero no se preocupen por sus clases ya que vendrá un nuevo maestro a impartirles estas bellas lecciones. Espero que no se sigan enviando papelitos entre las clases, el nuevo maestro es un poco exigente—Ino miró con complicidad a su amiga—. Hablo de ciertas personas en este salón, por si les quedaba la duda—Hiruzen carraspeó su garganta, tomó los libros que estaban en su escritorio y observó a los alumnos— .Mucha suerte en sus estudios.

La puerta se cerró, causando confusión entre todos.

—Venga, ya decía yo que la vida no es tan mala—Ino sonrió—¿qué opinas? ¿vamos después de clases al bar de Lee? O quizá ¿podríamos ir al centro comercial?

—Ino, olvidas que acabo de entrar a trabajar—Hinata hizo un puchero.

—Es cierto, lo siento.

—Déjalo así, ¿puede ser en otra ocasión?

—¡Obviamente!

Hinata se levantó y dejó su mochila en su banca. Odiaba su vida de pies a cabeza, empezando por ella.

Su vida era una monotonía, una enfermedad llamada "costumbre", su madre había muerto desde hace diez años. Y su padre era un hombre que se dedicaba las veinticuatro horas al día en el negocio familiar. Cuando ella le dijo _"quiero estudiar sociología"_ la mandó al demonio. ¿Quién se haría cargo de la empresa Byakugan?

Fue una mañana de invierno, en la cuál ella abandonó la capital de Japón en busca de sus sueños, ya conocía a Ino desde tiempo atrás y ella le ofreció alojo en su pequeña casa la cual estaba ubicada en Konoha. Hinata sabía muy bien que la vida cambiaría, huyó de su casa para estudiar lo que quería aunque también debía partirse en muchos pedazos para conseguirlo, y uno de esos pedazos consistía en trabajar. Cosa que nunca había hecho.

—¿Naruto?

La Hyuga esperó a que alguien contestará, estaba escondida en los baños del segundo piso.

Pero simplemente se escuchaba el _"rin...rin...rin"_ característico. Cerró sus ojos decepcionada, nunca pensó que el primer amor doliera tanto. Bajó con pesadez las escaleras del edificio central para volver a su salón y contarle a Ino que su primo no quería hablar con ella, quizá la odiaba.

Sin embargo su corazón se paró al ver que la puerta del salón estaba cerrada. Se puso de puntitas para ver si ya había llegado la maestra de Historia.

"_Aún es bastante temprano, tomando en cuenta que Hiruzen se fue media hora antes..."_

De repente, sintió un brazo tocando su hombro ocasionando un sobresalto evidente en ella.

—Disculpe, ¿es el salón 303?-

Hinata abrió sus aperlados ojos como dos platos. El hombre que estaba frente a ella era alto, quizá pasado el metro con ochenta. Músculos trabajados y un rostro misterioso, cabello largo y negro al igual que unos ojos relucientes.

—Este...—sintió como se sonrojaba, lo cuál no sucedía desde que ella iba en la secundaria, es decir hace bastantes años—, sí.

El hombre la miró, causando un sonrojo aún más violento en ella.

—¿Usted va en esta aula?

—Emmm—jugó con sus dedos—, sí.

—Ah, entonces quiero suponer que salió antes de clases.

—Sí—alzó sus hombros.

—Creo que no hemos iniciado bien.

—¿Disculpe?

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y seré el nuevo maestro de la materia de Economía.

Hinata iba a soltar un gritito. En ese instante quería que la tierra se la tragara.

—Y por ahora, ya tiene su primera llamada de atención.

—No—se golpeó la cara—, ¡¿por qué?!

—Ya en clase explicaré mejor—le dio brevemente la espalda para así poder abrir la puerta.

Todos se quedaron callados.

—Buenos días, jóvenes.

"_Vaya que esta bueno" _pensó Ino desde el otro lado del salón.

Hinata quién estaba detrás de la puerta entró cabizbaja.

—Quedese ahí, porfavor.

Las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

—Regla número uno—levantó su dedo índice—: queda prohibido llegar tarde, dudo que quieran irse a extraordinario.

Hinata temblaba internamente, ella odiaba que la miraran y lo que era peor el concepto del maestro había cambiado de uno sexy y atractivo a uno de fastidioso.

—Y bien, yo seré su maestro de la clase de economía mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi—Ahora todos lo observaron a él—. Quiero llevarme bien con todos ustedes—se acomodó la corbata azul rey que traía puesta— no crean que soy un anciano, aunque hace algunos ayeres que estudié en esta misma universidad y yo también fui un joven como ustedes, pero me gusta poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Hinata sigilosamente se dirigía a su lugar.

—Espere un momento señorita. Aún no he terminado.

—P-Perdone.

Ino soltó una risita para sí misma.

—Procuraré no dejar tarea los días viernes pero eso sí, no prometo no dejarles entre semana. También me agrada que trabajen en equipo y vayan a museos. Las demás reglas las iré dando conforme pase el tiempo por el momento fue un ultimátum para usted—y miró a Hinata, quien se encontraba repegada a la pared—no vuelva a llegar tarde si no quiere atenerse a las consecuencias.

—N-No—inmediatamente corrió hacia su lugar.

Los diez minutos restantes pasaron con tranquilidad, incluso la clase fue amena.

—¿Y qué opinas?—Ino hablaba en voz baja—yo le calculo unos treinta.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces sin darse cuenta que había visto al profesor toda la clase, bueno, lo que había quedado de ella.

—La misma edad—alzó sus hombros—más nos vale llegar a tiempo.

—¡Ja!—soltó una risotada, la cual llamó la atención de los compañeros de las filas adyacentes—, ¿acaso obedecerás ordenes?

—Hey, no es como si yo fuera una rebelde.

—Eso dices tú.

Hinata soltó un suspiro, pero fue sacada de su trance emocional en cuanto escuchó la voz del maestro.

—¿Quién fue la chica que llegó tarde?—preguntó dirigiéndose a los pocos que quedaban en el salón.

—Ah, es una molestia—un chico de cabello negro respondió—, su nombre es Hinata.

—¿Mande?—Hinata le soltó una mirada fulminante a Shikamaru.

—Quiero hablar con usted...

—Si es por lo de llegar tarde, no tiene que preocuparse.

—No me gusta ser indirecto con mis preguntas ni darle rodeos al asunto así que lo diré, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—¿De cuantos me veo?—sonrió con una sonrisa picarona.

—Si la juzgo por su personalidad diría que no pasa de catorce...

—¿Qué?—observó de reojo a su amiga Ino, quién le decía con señas que se veían en la cafetería—. ¿De catorce?

Una vez que todos se fueron del salón Itachi cerró la puerta.

—Sí de unos catorce, pero si me concentro un poco más diría que tiene unos veinte años.

—Esto...—empezó a juguetear con sus dedos—me da alegría saber que no aparento mucha edad.

—Usualmente—se sentó arriba del escritorio—, las mujeres tienen tres edades.

—¿Tres?

—La que dicen tener, la que aparentan y la que en verdad tienen.

—Oh—se llevó la mano al pecho, ¿y cuáles son mis edades?

—Veinte años, catorce años y veinte años.

Hinata soltó una risotada, sin embargo la cara seria de Itachi seguía ahí.

—Hace unas horas revisé la lista de los alumnos de Sarutobi, y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que usted tiene una nota de "exceso de faltas, retardos, permisos al baño y menos dos puntos a la calificación final de usted y una amiga suya, Yamanaka Ino" ¿me puede decir algo acerca de ello?

—Yo...—se rascó el cabello—yo que sé. La clase de Hiruzen siempre fue de lo más aburrida incluso la empecé a odiar, y para sincerarme contigo...con..usted—chasqueó su lengua—mi opinión cambia rápido.

—Las opiniones son importantes para mí.

—Bueno, se ve que ... ¿prefieres que te hable de usted o de tú?—Hinata alzó sus hombros—es muy confuso.

—Como se le haga más sencillo.

—De tú será. Bien, pues al principio creí que eras un estudiante de unos treinta años que quizá no había terminado la Universidad y que ingresó a este Instituto, y dije ¡que genial un nuevo amigo! Pero después comenzaste a regañarme y me exhibiste en la clase.

—Se toma confianza muy rápido, ¿eh?

—Lo siento, estoy siendo sincera contigo.

—Bien, quiero proponerle una cosa.

—¿Sí?

—Haré todo lo posible para que esta clase sea grata para usted y que pueda pasar los exámenes. Tengo entendido que Hiruzen les hacia pruebas cada quincena para saber su rendimiento, ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió.

—Debo decirle que no salió muy bien, y si no tiene un examen perfecto reprobará.

—Uy—Hinata escondió sus manos en su pantalón—, entonces debo estudiar.

—Exacto—Itachi le extendió una tarjeta—ese es mi número, cuando tenga alguna duda no dude en contactarme.

—Gracias Itachi, oye... quizá suena un poco atrevido o que en verdad me estoy tomando confianzas pero... ¿cuántos años tiene?

Itachi sonrió de lado.

—¿Cuántos cree?

—Treinta—dijo segura.

—Tengo cuarenta.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del salón de clases.

—¡Hina-chan! ¡Siento no haberte contestado hace tiempo pero el maestro de analítica se puso como ogro y empezó a dictar problemas como loco!—Naruto sin ver al maestro entró al salón corriendo—¡lo siento!—y la abrazó.

Itachi frunció levemente el ceño

—¡Naruto!—Hinata lo empujó un poco—está un m-maestro—su rostro más enrojecido no podía estar.

—¿Eh?—Naruto desvió la mirada hacía la única alma que yacía en el salón—, ¿qué hacías con Hina?

Itachi suspiró pesadamente, en verdad se sentía como todo un adolescente en medio de tanto joven. Él no era un viejo pero los últimos quince años de su vida había trabajado en una empresa donde él era la persona más joven.

—Estaba hablando con...¿su novia? Acerca de las reglas que debe haber en mi clase. Sugeriría que tocara la puerta cuando deseé ingresar al aula.

—Hmmm—rodó los ojos—¿y la plática ya terminó?

—Claro—y vio como el rubio se llevaba a la chica con la que había platicado hacía unos instantes.

"_Ella tiene veinte... y yo tengo cuarenta. Qué tontería"_ pensó, antes de recoger todas sus cosas del escritorio.

* * *

**N/A**. Esta es una historia que me surgió al escuchar la canción de "Cuarenta y Veinte" de José José (si, una canción algo viejita) y dije ¿porque no? y después llegó mi otra consciencia y me dijo ¡Hey, no has acabado tus demás fics y ya harás otros 7u7? pero... prefiero tener algo escrito y compartirlo a retenerlo xDDDD aprovechen que a veces me dan estos ataques.

Bien, hago una pequeña aclaración, en este fic Hinata es un poco más atrevida y más "vale gorro" sin embargo tiene ese toque taaaan "Hinata" el que todos conocemos (timidez, sonrojos, etc..) también quiero hacerles la invitación a que comenten que les pareció.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook.

_Editado el día 31 de julio de 2015._


	2. Alguien llega a mi vida

**Cuarenta y... ¿veinte?**

Capítulo 2: Alguien llega a mi vida

๑ ๑ ๑

_Tengo veinte años y mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Nací en Tokio pero tengo poco tiempo viviendo en Konoha, mi mejor amiga es Ino Yamanaka la conocí un verano cuando yo llegué con mi madre. Lo recuerdo bien, en aquella ocasión ella trabajaba para organizadores de eventos y tuvo que conseguir de manera rápida más de cien ramos de rosas blancas. No las pudimos conseguir en la Florería de siempre ya que habían tenido una mala temporada, sin embargo habíamos oído de la florería Yamanaka la cual estaba casi a las afueras de Konoha, llegar ahí nos llevaría aproximadamente dos horas pero era eso o nada. _

_Después del divorcio de mis padres, ella decidió hacerse cargo de mí sin pedirle ayuda a Hiashi Hyuga, es decir, mi padre. Él es directivo de la empresa Byakugan, en pocas palabras mi madre no debería estar trabajando pero ella era una dama de grandes principios. _

_El día era soleado, era julio. _

—_Buenas tardes_—_una señorita de ojos color jade y cabello rubio nos saludó. Yo tenía en aquel entonces nueve años y medio_—, _¿podemos ayudarles en algo?._

—_Quiero saber si tiene flores blancas, en específico rosas._

_La señorita asintió._

—_Tenemos un jardín familiar y nos dedicamos al cultivo de diversas plantas_—_nos enseñó fotografías en todas había una pequeña niña rubia jugando con las flores_—, _ah_—_se rió_—_ella es mi hija, su nombre es Ino y tiene más o menos tu edad_—, _me señaló._

_Y así fue como empezó nuestra amistad. Después de aquello mi madre visitaba con frecuencia la florería ya que habían hecho el convenio entre los organizadores de eventos y los Yamanaka. Ino y yo al principio nos llevábamos "bien" ella era muy extrovertida y de mí... bueno, ni hablar. Sin embargo como en todas las historias no hay un final tan feliz, ni un desenlace así._

—_¿Ella estará bien?_—_en mi mano izquierda cargaba un osito de peluche, que una semana antes mi madre me había regalado._

_El Doctor Kazuto inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, para quedar a la misma altura._

—_¿Vienes sola?_

—_Bueno_—_bajé la mirada_—, _vine con mi mamá._

—_Hinata, yo necesito que este otro adulto aquí._

—_Yo puedo hacerme cargo_—_sonreí_—_nos tenemos la una a la otra._

_El doctor ladeó su cabeza._

—_¿Tienes padre?_

—_Sí... pero hace mucho que no le veo._

—_¿Podrías decirme algún teléfono en donde pueda localizarlo?_

—_No_—_abracé mi osito_—_en serio tiene mucho que no nos vemos. Ellos están divorciados._

—_Conque es eso_—_entrecerró sus ojos_—, _¿puedes decirme el nombre de tu padre?_

—_H-Hiashi Hyuga_—_respondí._

_Kazuto abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

—_¿Hyuga?_

—_H-y-u-g-a_—_deletreé_—_es el apellido de mi padre y el mío._

—_Muchas gracias__—pareció anotar algo—,_ _creo que deberías ir con él._

—_¡No!_—_grité_—, _tengo que estar con mi mamá._

—_Hinata yo... debo decírtelo, eres muy pequeña aún pero...es necesario._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Tu madre venía ya muy grave, tenía una pulmonía._

—_Ella dijo que era tos y resfriado, que se pondría bien. Será así, ¿verdad? También me comentó que iríamos el siguiente verano a ver los árboles de Sakura y que comeríamos tarta bajo el sol. Me regaló este osito como adelanto de regalo de cumpleaños._

_El Doctor suspiró con pesadez, jamás podría olvidarle._

—_Yo... en verdad lo siento._

—_¿Qué pasa? Ah, si es por dinero_—_saqué un pequeño monedero en forma de mariposa_—_tengo un poco, quizá venda mis juguetes para pagar el hospital, Kazuto-san._

_Los ojos del doctor se tornaron tristes._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Esos días no llegaran Hinata...ella...tu madre está en otro lugar._

—_Ah_, _dígame a que hospital la trasladaron y prometo ir, quizá me pierda pero llegaré ahí._

—_No, de hecho no puedes ir a ese lugar. Ella está muerta Hinata, murió hace unas horas consecuencia de una pulmonía mal tratada._

—Hey Hinata—Naruto me mira con mala cara—, ¿qué tanto haces en tu computadora?

Entreabro mis labios, formando un puchero.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun yo... estaba escribiendo un poco.

—¿Ah? Pues debió ser algo verdaderamente triste, ¡casi lloras!

—Últimamente me ha entrado la curiosidad por escribir, no te preocupes—miento—veo que ya no estás enojado.

—¿Uh? —Se cruza de brazos, ambos estamos en la cafetería de la escuela—, no estoy enojado. Estaba celoso.

Y es verdad, desde hace dos semanas las cosas entre Naruto y yo andan de mal en peor.

—Debes dejar los celos—Cierro mi laptop, en donde estaba haciendo un breve escrito acerca de mi vida—. Yo te quiero a ti, tonto.

—Lo sé, pero el pensar que un día lo nuestro se puede acabar me da un sentimiento terrible que me consume.

—Pensemos en el presente—sonrío.

—A todo esto—sorbe un poco de su café—, ¿qué hay de ese cuarentón?

—¿Mande?

—Me refiero a tu maestrito de Economía, ¿Uch...Uchja?

—Uchiha—Corrijo—pues nada, Sarutobi ahora será director y qué mejor.

—Pero como que ese "Uchiha" se está tomando confianzas contigo, Hinata.

—Claro que no—muevo mi mano apresuradamente—me estaba dando «códigos de conducta».

—Ajá—rueda los ojos—ese cuarentón tiene tres días dándote clase y siempre los veo afuera platicando, siempre hablan de "códigos de conducta".

—¡Claro! en realidad creo me están empezando a gustar las clases, las hace un poco más ligeras y me aclara mis dudas vía e-mail.

—Hasta el e-mail tienes.

—No me digas que...—entrecierro mis ojos—¿estás celoso? —digo con cierta molestia.

—No estoy celoso, sólo defiendo lo que es mío.

—¿Siempre las cosas deben ser así? —me levanto de mi lugar—, en serio Naruto, ¿no podemos platicar un sólo día normal como una pareja?

—¿Qué? —alza sus hombros—yo no fui quién empezó hablar de su maestro, además yo jamás hablo de otras mujeres frente a ti estoy seguro que si lo hiciera...

—¡Hey!—frunzo mi ceño—yo no soy como Sakura, ella te engañó pero no todas somos así.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto me había dejado hablando como loca.

—¿Y yo soy la inmadura? —me auto pregunto en voz alta—. Qué mierda.

Sigo caminando a través del pasillo para llegar a la clase de Uchiha-san. Debo admitir que es emocionante verlo hablar del tema, la forma en que analiza cada situación y el entusiasmo con el que cuenta la Historia es simplemente maravilloso, a leguas se puede notar que él ama hacer su trabajo.

Una vez que llego me siento en el típico lugar de siempre, no sin antes recordar que mi mejor amiga Ino está enferma de alguna cosa que ni ella misma me quiso decir. Solamente dijo «lo siento Hina, creo te harás cargo de la escuela tú sola hoy no me siento bien, dile a los maestros que tengo tifoidea o que viajé a las cataratas del Niagara y que pesqué gripe porcina o yo que sé, inventa algo» Y así lo hice, solamente que excusé con algo obvio y fácil de creer «Ino tiene diarrea». Y siendo honestos, ¿a quién no le ha pasado? No me vengan a decir que ninguno de ustedes ha tenido diarrea un día antes de su examen más importante o peor aún antes de un evento supermega «cool». Pero dejando eso a un lado sigo observando a Itachi. Por un momento, la pelea número mil quinientos setenta y tres entre Naruto y yo ha quedado casi olvidada.

La clase termina.

Las dos horas han pasado demasiado rápidas. Sonrío para mí misma, extraño Ino con ella todo es más fácil. Salgo al pasillo, sin embargo escucho una voz proveniente de atrás.

—Señorita Hyuga—Itachi toca mi hombro izquierdo—. He notado que hoy no puso atención a mi clase, ¿le he aburrido?

—Al contrario sensei , yo...

—Dime Itachi—me esboza una sonrisa—, no estamos dentro del aula.

—Es cierto—rasco mi nuca—me da pena contigo pero en realidad estaba un poco distraída, pero he tomado apuntes de lo que hicimos, ¡en serio!

—Eso me solía pasar hace algún tiempo—mira a su reloj—, ¿no tiene clases?

—No, hoy salgo temprano además ¡es viernes!- pestañeo rápidamente—, aunque hoy no saldré a ninguna fiesta.

—¿Son de su agrado las fiestas?

—Sí, las amo. Cada que puedo asisto a una. Usualmente invitan a Ino pero como ella dice «no te invitaron pero no te dijeron que no fueras».

—Ya veo—su mirada está puesta en mí—disculpe el atrevimiento Hyuga pero, ¿le gustaría tomar un café?

—Oh—abro mis ojos con sorpresa mirando mi reloj—estás de suerte, tengo día libre y... — hago una mueca—, quizá me venga bien platicar con alguien.

Los dos caminamos hacia la salida del Instituto, enfrente había una gran plaza comercial.

—En la Preparatoria solía venir muy seguido—suspiro.

—¿Venía a saltarse las clases?

Suelto una risa.

—¿Acaso eres telépata?

—No hay que ser un genio, usted y Yamanaka son un peligro juntas.

Entramos a un lugar tranquilo, un saxofonista está tocando una melodía.

Nunca había venido aquí—Itachi abre la puerta.

—En lo personal, es mi cafetería preferida.

—Oh—empiezo a ver la carta—yo, ¿qué me recomendarías?

—Café late—responde casi al instante.

-Pues, me parece bien- sonreí.

—Y bien, ¿puedo saber porque estabas distraída?

—Discutí con Naurto—noto como se queda callada, es entonces que agrego que es mi novio.

También siento como se tensa.

—Cosas de jóvenes—espeta.

—En realidad no sé si son cosas de jóvenes pero todo esto se está tornando frustrarte.

—Aunque no lo parezca, yo puedo ser un Doctor Corazón—sus manos se juntan en un movimiento sutil—confía en mí, Hyuga.

—Preferiría que me hables de tú y me digas Hinata. Si me hablas de usted me siento como si fuera una anciana.

—Muy bien Hinata, puedes contarme.

—Naruto se pone celoso de absolutamente todo y de todos. De mis mejores amigos de la preparatoria, que si llevo una falda, que si le sonrío al mesero, que si hablo de algún chico... es algo...

—Controlador—toma un panecillo—, ¿has hablado con él?

—Claro—asiento—, en cada oportunidad y en cada ocasión. Pero al final dice que soy una inmadura.

—Esas relaciones son enfermizas—dice—no hagas nada que no quieras.

—Lo sé, aquí entre nos, últimamente he pensado que ya no le quiero como antes.

—¿Y cómo era antes?

—Solía ser muy cariñoso, y salíamos a todos los lugares. Escuchábamos música y un día nos subimos a la azotea de su casa a cantar, los dos estábamos borrachos.

Itachi frunce el sueño, al parecer no le agrada la idea de que me haya subido a una azotea y ante todo borracha.

—Nunca he hecho eso.

—¿En serio? Debes intentarlo, ese día gritamos como locos y en esa ocasión se me confesó.

—¿Vives con él?

—Para nada, gracias al cielo. No me imagino a mí viviendo con un hombre.

—Parece que no te gustan las normas.

—Uh—jugueteo con mis dedos—, odio las normas.

—Las normas son mis mejores amigas—le da un sorbo a su café.

—Yo las odio, en serio. Oye, ya he hablado mucho de mí dime algo sobre ti, ¿tienes hijos?

Él niega.

—¿Esposa?

—No.

—¿Novia?

—No.

—¿Una vida?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —puedo observar su sonrisa. Es…encantadora.

—¡Oh mi Dios!—abro mi boca con espanto—, ¿eres gay?

—¿¡Por qué todos me preguntan eso?!

—Es que vamos—lo miro directamente a los ojos—usted es un catedrático, lo siento «tú eres un catedrático»— corrijo—. Pero eres guapo y atractivo. En serio, la primera vez que Ino y yo te vimos dijimos «no tiene cuarenta».

Una risa ahogada sale de sus labios.

Hermoso.

—Pues ya lo sabes, soy soltero y sin compromisos.

—Uh, algo me dice que tienes muchas pretendientes.

—En realidad, no quiero verme soberbio pero más de una sí está detrás de mí.

Me sonrojo, ¿por qué estoy preguntando todo esto?

—¿Y porque no te animas? Digo, ¿no te gustaría?

—Quiero tener una familia pero esperaré a la indicada.

—¿Ya la conoces?

Me mira fijamente.

—Creo haberla conocido ya, y está enfrente de mí.

* * *

**N/A **Agradezco desde ya todos los reviews que me han estado llegando de esta maravillosa historia.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si desean ver más novedades.

_Editado el 1 de agosto de 2015._


	3. Conociéndote

**Cuarenta y ...¿veinte?**

Capítulo 3.Conociéndote.

๑ ๑ ๑

Siento que hiperventilo, rápidamente tomo la carta para abanicarme.

—Qué cosas dices, Itachi.

Él alza sus hombros.

—Eres interesante—dice—, es agradable platicar con una chica.

—Uh-uh—sorbo mi café—, háblame de ti, ¿por qué das clases?

—Cuando era joven quería ser maestro de niños de kínder—un ligero sonrojo se hace evidente en él, lo cual me parece extremadamente lindo y continua hablando al ver que le miro—sin embargo, mi padre no se sentía al cien de salud y me pidió... no, mejor dicho me exigió que estudiara economía o me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida. Nunca le he fallado así que dije _«no creo que esto esté tan mal»_ y así fue como me gradué como Economista a los veinticuatro años. Con el paso del tiempo empecé a trabajar en la empresa de papá y su salud mejoró. Mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión que tomé. Ya después de eso me dediqué de lleno a los negocios y al cumplir los dieciocho años, mi hermano menor se fue a París.

Abro mis ojos sorprendida. Él continúa.

—No me gusta dejar misterio en mis historias así que proseguiré, mi hermano se llama Sasuke a él siempre le gustó viajar de aquí para allá incluso cuando era niño quería que lo inscribieran a todos los cursos de verano fuera del país. Desde niño conoció Brasil, Estados Unidos, Indonesia, China, Alemania y cuanto país existiera en el mundo. Pero él debía tomar una decisión, ese día me llamó angustiado al trabajo y dijo _«Itachi, mi madre ya lo sabe por favor no entres en pánico sé que padre ya pagó mi colegiatura en la escuela de Administración, pero yo quiero estudiar Artes. Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas, cuídate. Me voy a París»._

—Entonces, ahora tu hermano debe tener unos treinta años—es más un hecho que una suposición.

—En efecto, tiene treinta años y de hecho ya tengo sobrinos. Son adorables.

—¿A ti no te gustaría tener hijos?

Asiente.

—En un principio, cuando tenía más o menos tu edad me dije_ «quiero tener cuatro hijos y tener un gran empleo. Dormir los domingos hasta mediodía y ser feliz»_ ese fue mi sueño, pero tenía un miedo enorme de defraudar a mi padre. Muchas chicas existieron en la Universidad, desafortunadamente con el tiempo te das cuenta que lo único que dejas en la existencia de otra persona son los recuerdos. Una a una se fueron comprometiendo. Cuando cumplí los veintiocho años me empecé a alarmar.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenía un trabajo, buen status, una buena cuenta de dinero que bien me podría mantener por cinco años sin trabajar un solo día. Pero estaba vacío. Poco a poco mis amigos y camaradas del Colegio se comprometieron, incluso algunos ya tenían hijos. Así llegué a los treinta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegué a la edad que tengo ahora. Mi padre estaba feliz, tenía un hijo con un doctorado en Economía y una maestría en negocios Internacionales, pero estaba decepcionado de mi hermano, quien había estudiado Artes en una Universidad de París y también había tenido un romance con una chica de por allá. En cambio, mi madre estaba encantada con la idea de que ya tenía nietos y que el menor de sus hijos se había realizado en lo que más le gustaba, y de mí, cada que me miraba podía sentir un aire de decepción por no hacer lo que yo quise.

—¡Vamos! no eres viejo, te juro que ya quisiera llegar a los cuarenta sin verme de esa edad. Te vez como de treinta, además estoy segura que...

—No hay tiempo, el otro día me puse a pensar, cuando yo tenga cincuenta años, ¡medio siglo! —agita sus brazos—, mi hijo mayor tendrá diez. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre?

Hago una mueca.

—Cuarenta y cinco.

—¿Lo ves? Y tú tienes veinte... cuando mi hijo tenga veinte yo tendré sesenta y bien podría ser el abuelo de mi propio hijo.

—No es para tanto. Si tu hijo tiene a tu nieto a los quince años...

—Si mi hijo tiene quince, yo tendría cincuenta y cinco. Bueno, entonces sí mi nieto nace en ese tiempo seré abuelo a los cincuenta y cinco—suelta una risotada—, pero es malo que un chico tan joven tenga hijos.

Los dos reímos.

—Yo te aseguro que en este año serás padre—guiño mi ojo para darle más confianza.

—Haces ver las cosas simples...

—Es la verdad, no veo porque complicarse las cosas tanto.

—Siento que he hablado mucho de mí, Hinata. De hecho hacía tiempo que no me sinceraba con alguien acerca de...ya sabes, mi vida.

—Ah, no hay problema. Es agradable hablar contigo.

De repente escucho la típica vibración de mi teléfono celular.

—Oh, lo siento—me pondo de pie—. ¿Bueno? —respondo, ni siquiera me he fijado de quien es el número.

—Hinata... —es Naruto—perdona, no quise que las cosas terminaran así. Te busqué en la escuela después del entrenamiento pero no estabas entonces pensé que quizá viniste a casa de Ino, pero tampoco... ¿dónde estás? —el tono de voz que usa ya lo conozco. Es controlador.

—Ando por allí.

—¿Con quién?

—¡Dios! No quiero iniciar una conversación sin sentido. Estoy bien Naruto, nadie me ha secuestrado y estoy en una cafetería. ¿Okey? —Itachi voltea hacía mí un tanto curioso por mi conversación.

—Ya, ya—su voz se relaja— hoy es viernes, ¿quieres salir?

—Mañana trabajo casi todo el día—frunzo el ceño, obviamente él no puede ver mi cara—, por ende debo levantarme temprano y dormir.

—Es una pena, alguien iba a llevarte a ver tu película favorita.

¡Ouch! Eso es una manera de chantaje y con mi película favorita no debía meterse.

—¿Eh? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Uh, sí. Naruto yo...

—Sé que amas esa película y aún está en el cine. ¡Vamos! Prometo que sólo la veremos y después te llevo a casa de Ino tan pronto como pueda.

—Yo... no lo sé—mi voz es sumisa. Dios… esto está mal.

—Bueno, ya sabes que la función es a las ocho y son apenas las cuatro. Mándame un mensaje confirmando. ¡Adiós! Ah, por cierto estaré esperando afuera de la casa.

Y colgó.

Apago mi celular y lo meto hasta el fondo de mi mochila.

—No te ves muy feliz—Itachi pestañea—, ¿tu novio?

—Sí—me sonrojo, en ocasiones lo hago cuando estoy enojada—detesto cuando hace esto.

Él quiere una explicación a mi anterior afirmación, yo se la doy sin más.

—No sé en qué momento pasó de ser una llamada de esas que te piden perdón por actuar de la misma manera a ser una de «nos vemos a las ocho» nadie debería chantajearme y menos con mi película favorita, y no quiero negarme, sólo por la película iría pero no estoy dispuesta a estar dos horas sentada junto a él como si nada pasara. Él tiene la habilidad de fingir que se tapa el sol con un dedo. ¿Está mal no querer salir con tu novio?

—La cuestión aquí es que tú no quieres verlo y deseas ver la película. Trata de ser más objetiva y fría, bien puedes ver la película en otra ocasión con alguien más o incluso por Internet. Si tu novio sólo te llama para chantajearte deja mucho que desear, también escuché y perdón si sueno chismoso que trabajas mañana. Él debería entenderlo, tú solo quieres descansar, no le veo nada de malo no querer salir.

—Tienes razón sin embargo me preocupa el hecho de que si él fuera otra persona aceptaría a ir. Debo sincerarme, a mí no me importa desvelarme el trabajo nunca me ha interesado en el estricto sentido, creo fue un pretexto. En realidad, creo que no quiero verlo, independientemente si mañana tengo trabajo o no.

—Pero sientes que te verás cruel si le dices directamente eso, ¿cierto?

—Sí—cruzo mis brazos—, ¿estudiaste algo para ser psíquico?

Rasca su cabeza algo apenado—. Me temo que solo estudié Economía, Administración y un poco de Derecho.

—Era broma, pero gracias por estos consejos... yo... creo iré a ver la película hoy. Obviamente no se lo diré. El otro asunto es que dice que estará esperando afuera de casa de Ino.

—¿Casa de Ino?

—Vivo con ella—explico así de llano.

—Entiendo...

—Por cierto, ella es prima de Naruto. Así fue como lo conocí...

_Eran los primeros días de escuela preparatoria. Me negué a ir a un colegio francés, sugerido por mi padre. Él insistía en que mi madre no me llevó a un buen colegio, después de su muerte viví con él y con mi hermana en la Residencia Hyuga. Fue un cambio radical, pasé de ver vestidos de novia y de XV años a estar encerrada en una habitación. Así era la vida de la alta sociedad, aunque desde mi perspectiva de niña de diez años prefería vivir en aquel departamento de los suburbios de Tokio, en donde había grietas. Pero donde mamá cocinaba y me daba el desayuno todos los días antes de ir a la Primaria de la colonia. _

_Irme a vivir a la Residencia fue impactante. Había tres cocineros, tres amas de llaves, seis chóferes, vigilancia y dos jardineros. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que mi mamá podía hacer de todos esos papeles una simple profesión: ser mamá. _

_Inmediatamente me sacó de la primaria donde estudiaba en los suburbios, y me mandó a un colegio de señoritas. Fue un cambio brutal. Dejé de ver a Ino por tres años, o quizá más. La secundaria la hice en Estados Unidos en un internado. Una vez que llegó la preparatoria mi padre dijo «Colegio Francés» pero me opuse a ello, le dije que había una escuela muy buena en Konoha y no había necesidad de pagar. En aquella ocasión él se soltó a reír «no permitiré que una de mis hijas estudie en una escuela de quinta, te irás a Francia». Pero de uno u otro modo logré irme a Konoha y a él pareció importarle poco._

_Ino y yo estábamos en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón, fue una sorpresa grata para mí. Inmediatamente empezó a presentarme a sus amigas y amigos. En aquél entonces ella salía con un chico llamado Sai. _

_Un día, un chico rubio de ojos azules llegó a nuestra mesa, donde animadamente todos comíamos._

—_Hola_—_me saludó. Y yo caí encantada._

_Ino me dijo que eran primos segundos y que por ello no compartían apellido. Ella era una Yamanaka y Naruto era un Uzumaki. Su mamá de Ino era hermana del papá de Naruto._

—_Eso explica su cabello y sus ojos_—_reí_—, _¿no te han dicho que pareces rusa o algo así?_

_Ella rió al unísono conmigo._

—_Oh, claro, en alguna ocasión viajé a Rusia y me dijeron algo en ese idioma, pero yo no sabía que contestar._

—_¿Has ido a Rusia?_

—_¡Ja! Obvio no._

_Naruto y yo nos tratamos durante un año, fue una etapa de ligue, también algunos besos de por medio. Yo nunca había tenido novio pero él era bastante popular. Así que un día me invitó a su casa, Ino dijo que no pasaría nada ya que él tenía otras intenciones y que no eran sexo. Eso me tranquilizó, a final de cuentas mucha información confidencial se colaba gracias a Ino. _

_Bailamos toda la noche y cantamos, robó el vino de sus padres y tomamos hasta morir. Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos a la azotea. _

_—¡__Una vista hermosa!_

—_Lo sé, pero más hermoso es tenerte a mi lado_—_y me besó apasionadamente como nunca lo habían hecho._

_Ambos gritamos, causando que algunos vecinos salieran. Reímos como locos y él gritó aún más fuerte._

—_¡¿Hinata, quieres ser mi novia?!_

_Y yo grité en respuesta __—¡Sí! —__ alargué las "í" tantas veces como pude hacerlo._

_Desde ahí, cada semana íbamos a Ichiraku's Ramen, el restaurante favorito de Naruto y también el mío. Servían toda clase de Ramen y fideos, el dueño ya nos conocía bien. También solíamos ir al cine cada semana, por ende muchas veces terminamos viendo la misma película en repetidas ocasiones. Cada mes íbamos a la playa, en una ocasión robamos la motocicleta de su hermano Nagato y yo la conduje, fue una suerte el que no hayamos muerto._

_Todo fue diversión al salir el sol... todo era perfecto. Juramos nuestro amor una noche de invierno, días después de mi cumpleaños._

«_Para siempre y por siempre»._

_Sin embargo, sus muestras de celos cada vez iban aumentando y después de tres años las cosas dieron un giro radical. Antes le sonreía a Teuchi, quién era el dueño de Ichiraru's Ramen. Y a Naruto le daba igual, sin embargo después de que sus celos aumentaron me prohibió sonreírle de esa manera. Según él era «provocativa». Y yo no dije nada, a final de cuentas no había nada de malo._

_Pero las salidas al cine disminuyeron, las idas a fiestas y las veces que robamos la moto de Nagato desaparecieron. Todo eso quedaba como un recuerdo._

_Llegó el momento de ir a la Universidad y yo sabía bien que quería estudiar. Me paré frente a mi padre y con nerviosismo le dije que no iría al extranjero, estudiaría en Konoha en el Instituto del Fuego, ahí estaba la carrera que yo quería._

—_¿Sociología?_

—_Así es._

—_Si vas a estudiar eso, te exijo que te vayas de aquí. No cuentes conmigo para nada, tú sabrás que hacer, el departamento que renté en Konoha ya no estará a tu disposición, así que tú sabes que harás de tu vida. Estarás muerta para mí._

—_Está bien._

_Ese día lloré como nunca. Estaba muerta para mi padre. Llamé a Ino y ella dijo que podría quedarme a vivir en su departamento-casa. _

_Y así fue como pasaron las cosas..._

—¿Eh? Marte llamando a Hinata...bip...bip—Itachi mueve su mano frente a mi rostro para llamar mi atención.

—L-Lo siento, estaba pensando.

—Estuviste así como por tres minutos, creí que algo te había pasado.

—Oye—sonrío divertida—le diré a Naruto que no saldré pero... ¿quisieras ver conmigo esa película?

Itachi abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Vaya Hinata, no pensé que me lo pidieras. Me encantaría, hoy es viernes y hace años que no voy al cine.

—¡Bien! no se hable más. Desde este momento empieza nuestra aventura.

—¿Aventura?

Caigo en la cuenta de que mis palabras han sonado muy atrevidas.

—B-Bueno…—jugueteo con mis dedos—por aventura me refería... tienes que ver la película, digamos que...

—No te preocupes—toca mi cabeza—, tendremos una aventura en esta plaza comercial. Será una aventura porque tendrás que soportar a este hombre que bien puede ser tu padre...

—¡Cállate cuarentón! —digo en tono de broma—eres la persona más interesante que haya conocido.

—Y tú eres la chica más "anti-normas" que haya conocido.

Enciendo mi teléfono celular y escribo un mensaje.

_«Lo siento Naruto, no puedo ir. Enójate si quieres, tengo que hacer otras cosas…»_

* * *

**N/A **Quiero decirles que he estado actualizando y que también me he tomado el tiempo de editar mis capítulos para que queden bien y evitar las faltas de ortografía y esos errores de dedo que a veces se nos van. Así que si llegan a ver algún tipo de cambio en la redacción entre los primeros capítulos y los de en medio, no se preocupen. Será corregido tan pronto como pueda.

Saludos cordiales.

Tamahara-chan es mi página de facebook, ahí publico novedades y actualizaciones.


	4. Ligeras citas

**Cuarenta y ... ¿veinte?**

**Capítulo 4. Ligeras citas**

๑ ๑ ๑

—La película estuvo divertida, ¿verdad? —sorbo un poco de mi bebida.

—Nunca la había visto —esboza una sonrisa mientras bosteza —, fue interesante.

—Uh, ¿tienes sueño? —paramos nuestro caminar enfrente de una tienda de caballeros, seguimos en la plaza comercial.

—Suelo dormir a las nueve —se rasca la cabeza —, y ya son las diez —señala.

—L-Lo siento —entrecierro mis ojos culpándome de su sueño —, en...en verdad.

—Hey —toca mi hombro, lo cual provoca en mí un sonrojo inmenso — está bien, hace mucho que no venía a un cine y la película me agradó bastante, la encontré divertida.

—Este... —acomodo un mechón atrás de mi oreja, reanudamos nuestro «paseo» por la plaza. La cual consta de tres pisos y más de doscientas tiendas —aun así, creo que te aburriste —hago un puchero.

—Soy del tipo de personas que ve películas épicas, documentales de guerra y biografías de pintores. En lo personal soy amante del teatro y de la música clásica.

Abro mi boca. Yo odio el teatro.

—Uh-uh, ¿Mozart cuenta en música clásica, verdad?

Asiente.

—Mi madre solía ponerlo, además hay un tema musical que sale en un programa televisivo mexicano —trato de explicar. No quiero que él me vea como alguien que no tiene ni un ápice de cultura.

—¿Puedes ser más específica? —está interesado en mi conversación.

—Creo es «Marcha Turca» de Beethoven, es el tema del ¿chavo del ocho —me muerdo mi labio inferior un tanto titubeante. Estoy explorando en terrenos nuevos.

Itachi se suelta a reír.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, no —agarra su estómago —, es sólo que chespirito me recuerda a los colores del comunismo.

Lo miro extrañada, ahora que lo pienso ese personaje tiene un corazón amarillo y una vestimenta roja.

—Ah —intento reírme del chiste o lo que sea que le haya causado gracia pero en serio que es imposible.

—Oh sí —él sonríe divertido, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo —. Los colores del comunismo representados en un personaje que se transmite en México, país que por cierto es capitalista.

—Uh, vale, vale —agito mis brazos no es que no me importe de lo que habla pero él parece encontrarlo divertido y para mí eso del comunismo y capitalismo son temas que... bueno, no son muy comunes que saques cuando estás con un amigo.

—Pues ya son las diez y ocho minutos —mira su reloj. Nos encontramos cerca del estacionamiento —, es momento de que te lleve a casa de Ino.

—Hey, no hay problema por aquí hay una estación de metro cerca y me deja a unas dos cuadras de...

—Ni hablar yo te invité el café y quiero hacerlo.

Mi cara se pone roja como un jitomate, por suerte él no puede verme dado que estamos en el estacionamiento —el cuál de por sí es un lugar oscuro donde ni el sol pega, salvo por unas luces que iluminan el piso —.

Su automóvil es color negro, no reparo en los detalles ni el modelo. Seguro que Ino lo haría. Él se acerca a mí y despeina mi cabello, como si yo fuera... su hermana.

Este sentimiento me hace sentir extraña, es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que en verdad Itachi no tiene mi edad. Generalmente suelo ser educada con las personas adultas. Sin embargo con él todo es diferente, en todo el día me dio la sensación de que en serio tenemos la misma edad… o por lo menos me sentí así.

—¿Sucede algo? —su voz me saca de trance.

—Eh, no

Abre la puerta y dice: —Pase usted.

Siento arder mi cara, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan viva.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Puso música clásica y yo casi me quedo dormida, pero no quería causarle una mala impresión así que reprimí esas ganas por dormirme.

—Tienes unos ojos lindos.

Lo miro, su rostro es iluminado por la luna. La luz roja del semáforo nos indica que debemos seguir en alto. Sus ojos son negros como el cielo nocturno —o tal vez me equivoco —, el cielo no es tan oscuro como parece. Su rostro tiene dos grandes y para nada discretas ojeras, las cuales le dan un aspecto todavía más maduro a esa cara. Los labios están entreabiertos y la nariz es fina y de un perfil perfecto.

Así que, se puede sobrentender que cuándo él me dijo que mis ojos son lindos me sentí anonadada. Callada, pero no fue un silencio de indiferencia —del cual últimamente he tenido bastante con Naruto —, sino que era un silencio de pena, timidez y de un encanto muto. Quizá estoy siendo muy extremista pero mi corazón se está acelerando y más cuando él me mira directo a mis orbes, ¿y qué decir cuando esboza una sonrisa?

—Veo que ten han comido la lengua los gatos.

—Uhm, ¿gracias? No sé qué decir.

—Lo diré de nuevo, tienes unos ojos hermosos y un cabello lindo.

—Muy amable —me recargo sobre la ventana del automóvil para que él no pueda observar mi sonrojo —, puedes dejarme aquí —señalo —la casa de Ino está en la esquina.

—Te llevo a la esquina—aumenta la rapidez* un poco.

—¿Sabes?—mi cuerpo no reacciona—, fue un lindo día.

—Lo mismo digo, hacía bastante tiempo que no pasaba mi tarde en compañía.

—Itachi yo...—mi voz se quiebra, pero no porque fuera a llorar sino que no sé cómo decirlo. ¿Cómo decirle que quiero verlo de nuevo? No deseo parecer una caza fortunas ni verme como una zorra. Solamente me apetece estar con él, sentarme y tomar un café, platicar sobre lo lindo que es el mundo y lo mucho que disfruto de estar a su lado. Pero hay que ser realistas, tengo escasos cinco días de conocerlo y ya quiero pasar más tiempo con él. ¿Es normal? Mi corazón se acelera cuando me mira y me pongo jodidamente feliz, entonces... ¿cómo decirle? Ahora él me mira como dándome permiso para que siga con mi pequeña declaración. Y al instante me pongo roja—Q-Quiero verte—digo en un tonto tartamudeo.

Dos hoyuelos surgen en su rostro, en consecuencia de una sonrisa.

—No esperaba menos—alza sus hombros despreocupadamente —pero debes calmarte, estás roja como la sangre.

—¿Eh?—siento mi cuerpo arder— vaya, que comparación tan...

—Lo sé —se echa a reír— .Lo siento, cuando estoy contigo las palabras se me van, y bueno, la sangre es un poco más oscura así que una comparación adecuada sería que estas roja como la bandera de la ex Unión Soviética.

—Creo que alguien sufre de traumas con ese régimen.

—Quizá sufro de otra cosa—se acerca a mí—, me temo que ya debes irte.

Le vuelvo a dirigir otra mirada, el ambiente se torna mágico y de ensueño.

—Buenas noches, Itachi.

Salgo del automóvil dando un pequeño salto, él me mira desde su lugar de conductor. Mis piernas dejan de funcionar y me congelo.

Cruzo la calle ya que enfrente está la casa de Ino. Observo el jardín —que siempre ha estado aquí, en el mismo lugar — y puedo jurar que se ve más hermoso que nunca, suelo ayudarle a Ino en las tareas de jardinería como a poder el césped y regar las plantas. Pero hoy… hoy todo se ve mejor.

Saco las llaves de mi morral, la puerta es de madera y tiene una chapa color dorada. Una vez que pongo un pie dentro de la casa, Ino salta hacía mí.

—¡Hina! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.

—Eh, Ino —muerdo mi labio inferior —, verás yo…

—Detalles —cierra la puerta detrás de mí —, quiero saberlo.

—Primero que nada —alzo mi dedo —. ¿Por qué me dijiste en la mañana que inventara una enfermedad para ti?

—Klein me ha dejado.

Mi boca forma una perfecta «o». Ino tiene… o mejor dicho _tenía_ un novio y ya habían durado, desde mi opinión ya que llevaban cuatro meses. Ella no es de esas personas de relaciones largas y duraderas desde que «le rompieron el corazón» o al menos eso dijo hace dos años, cuando terminó con Sai. Su primer y gran amor.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Me llamó ayer en la madrugada y dijo «ya no podemos seguir Ino, hay alguien más», entonces yo le respondí «¿Es Sinon?» —toma su rostro, lo sé… es el preludio a las lágrimas —, ¿sabes que respondió?

Niego, aunque creo saber por dónde va todo este asunto.

—Que él amaba a Sinon y que quería volver a intentarlo, que ella aún lo ama.

Hago una mueca, a veces la vida se ha ensañado con Ino.

—Lo siento mucho —le doy un abrazo, nada mejor como eso.

—Ya, ya —suspira —.Todo el día estuve recostada en la cama, en verdad me sentí mal. Evidentemente no me dolió tanto el hecho de que Klein me haya dejado, sino que me dolió el saber que la gente se da segundas oportunidades y que entre Sai y yo...

—Vamos, ya no recuerdes, sólo el tiempo sanará las heridas...

—Uh, el tiempo sólo me recuerda que él ya no está aquí.

Yo la conozco bien, ella siempre ha sido del tipo que le sonríe a la vida. Enamorada hasta no más poder, además de ser hermosa y sexy. Desde que éramos niñas siempre admiré esa habilidad de tener a los hombres a sus pies, cuando íbamos en la primaria ella era la más popular, no había niño que no le pidiera juntarse en el receso. En cambio yo con mi corte en forma de honguito parecía más niño que otra cosa. Pero sin duda esos tiempos fueron los más hermosos de mi vida, a pesar de que mi madre empezó a tener deudas y deudas éramos felices. Ella sonreía y me mandaba mi desayuno, dormíamos en la misma cama ya que no teníamos para otra. Pasó el tiempo y las dos cambiamos, pasé de ser una chica introvertida a una más positiva. En el proceso siempre estuvo mi amiga, cuando entramos a la preparatoria ella había caído a los pies de Sai. Es tonto de mi parte pero nunca supe su apellido, el chico en cuestión iba en tercer año mientras Ino y yo éramos chicas de nuevo ingreso. Se flecharon al instante e Ino dijo «está rebueno, él es el indicado» en aquella ocasión solté a reír, _«¿cómo podías saber que estabas enamorada y que era el indicado?» _¿Había algún instructivo? Ino dijo que simplemente lo sentías y ya.

Salieron un par de meses en plan de amigos hasta que una noche ella llegó en la madrugada, me despertó y dijo _«somos novios»_ y se soltó a llorar de la felicidad. Nunca podría olvidar esos ojos azules tan vivos y frescos. Cada día se ponía el mejor perfume, a pesar de que ella no lo necesitaba. Pintaba sus labios de color rojo para verse más sexy. Yo los veía desde las sombras, eran felices. En verdad. En aquel entonces yo también había encontrado mi felicidad, es decir, Naruto. Ino me había dicho «cuando nos casemos tú serás la madrina de mis hijos», las dos reímos ya que ambas habíamos planeado nuestra boda y como viviríamos con nuestras respectivas parejas. Sin embargo, la felicidad de Ino se vio empañada al empezar el segundo año de Preparatoria. El motivo era tan simple que dolía, Sai debía irse.

Y así fue que terminaron. Nunca supe la historia completa y no es que sea por falta de interés, sino que a Ino le afectó de tal manera que dejó su extrovertida personalidad a un lado y prefirió encerrarse todo un mes en su dolor. La respeté y la ayudé en el proceso, y desde ese día algo cambió en ella. Sus ojos brillan, pero no con la misma intensidad. La vi un sinfín de veces salir con hombres, algunos más grandes y otros más chicos pero con ninguno volvió a pintarse los labios de rojo.

Y desde luego, jamás llegó a despertarme en medio de la noche para decirme _«somos novios»_ y mucho menos se echó a llorar de felicidad.

Esa era la historia de Ino a grandes rasgos.

—Cuéntame —dice en tono curioso mientras abre una lata de soda —, ¿por qué no saliste con Naru-kun?

—Ah —ruedo mis ojos —lo de siempre Ino.

—Hoy vino a la casa —hace una mueca —, todo el día he andado de fachosa y me di cuenta que ya eran las cuatro, entonces me dije _debe ser que Hina olvidó las llaves_ pero tremenda sorpresa me llevé cuando vi a Naruto en el umbral de la puerta.

—Uh, ¿en serio vino?

—Y eso no es todo, comenzó a decir que donde estabas y con quién y si te estaba cubriendo. Yo negué todo y le dije que quizá estabas en la biblioteca, con lo nerd que eres.

—¡Hey!

—Lo siento, no dije lo último pero si lo regañé, incluso me peleé con él.

—Ay Ino, en verdad no quiero causarte problemas con él... son familia.

—Ah, déjalo así pero me preocupa su situación.

—Siempre es así Ino, él me cela...

—Debo sincerarme, cuando tú me decías que estaba celoso creí que era de ese tipo de celos tiernos pero lo que vi hoy está lejos de ser tierno. Te aseguro que se quedó hasta las nueve fuera de casa, porque sí señor, lo corrí.

Abro mis ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Quieres decir que se quedó hasta tarde?

—Sí, dijo que te llamó para ir al cine y esperaba confirmación, que obviamente no te negarías y que lo perdonarías como siempre.

—¿Siempre lo perdono?

—Sí, siempre le dices que sí a todo. No te diré cuántas veces lo has hecho porque en lo que a mí respecta perdí la cuenta.

—No hay que hablar de esto —quiero cambiar el tema, en verdad.

—Hinata, esta vez te contradigo, sé que la última palabra la tomarás tú pero de todo corazón te digo que los celos de Naruto han sobrepasado cualquier límite. Lo que te diré quiero lo tomes con calma y es simplemente lo que he visto a lo largo de estos meses.

—Adelante.

—Tú ya no amas a mi primo, le tienes un enorme cariño por ser tu amigo. Pero no le amas...puedo verlo en tus ojos. Sé que si un día llegan a terminar te dolerá pero no será porque "lo perdiste" o porque "te haya roto el corazón" afortunadamente no sentirás esa sensación de estar rota y quebrada, pero te dolerá porque las cosas cambiaron. El amor que se prometieron se esfumó y no fue algo que pudieras controlar, simplemente pasaron las cosas y sé que eso te hará sentir mal.

—Gracias Ino.

—No agradezcas —me guiña el ojo — ahora, dime ¿quién fue el afortunado?

—Adivina

—Uh, ¿Uchiha?

—¡Sí!

—Vaya Hinata, mira que Itachi no está mal pero, ¿salir con un maestro?

—Hey, solamente fuimos a tomar un café y vimos _«wanted dead or alive»._

—No puedo creer como amas esa película.

—Es bastante buena y no lo puedes negar.

—Como sea, no puedo creer que hayas salido con él, y dime ¿cómo es?

—Interesante de aquí al infinito.

—Algo me dice que estás enamorada —un destello de luz aparece en ella —me harías muy feliz si te vuelves a enamorar.

—Oye, oye es demasiado pronto para decir eso.

—No lo creo, nunca llevas a ver _«wanted dead or alive»_a una persona desconocida. Dicho por ti, esa película debe ser vista en compañía de alguien especial

* * *

**N/A **Estoy confundida respecto a cómo es mejor escribir "rapidez" o "velocidad" según la física, la velocidad es un vector, por lo tanto en un automóvil lo que nos marca "la supuesta velocidad" en realidad no indica la rapidez que es un escalar, ya que sólo es un número (en este caso a cuántos kilómetros o millas). Espero no haberme explayado en esto, pero fue por ese motivo que puse rapidez ya que en ese sentido si tiene mucha diferencia (claro, en el sentido de la Física). Ahora, "wanted dead or alive" no es una película, de hecho es una canción. En fin, ya saben si les gustó o quieren dejarme un comentario será bien recibido.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si quieren darse una visita.

_Editado el día 1 de agosto de 2015._


	5. El amor no se piensa

**Cuarenta y veinte**

๑ ๑ ๑

_"Pero el amor no se piensa, o no es amor. No se busca ni se controla. No se decide, no se equilibra, no se ata ni se domina. No puede analizarse ni estudiarse. No puede ser predicho ni anticipado. El amor no sabe de reglas de juego. No es ni siquiera inteligente. A veces, ni siquiera es sano."_

_-Jesus B. Vilches_

๑ ๑ ๑

Me dirijo hacia la cocina de "Izze Creamy". Debo considerar el cambiar de empleo ya que esto es bastante antojadizo, prácticamente lo único que hago es entregar los postres a las mesas de los comensales. Registrar el precio y cobrarles. Ah, como si no se me antojaran los heleados de fresas con crema o los pasteles de chocolate y queso. ¿Qué decir de las bebidas espumosas y cítricas? Me maldigo internamente por haber aceptado trabajar en un lugar que es _casi el paraíso_ digo, es el cielo de cualquier chica. Y yo amo las cosas dulces.

—¿Un helado doble?

Anoto en la computadora el pedido.

—Uh, espere —una chica de coletas me mira confundida — ¿el helado doble lleva el ingrediente especial?

—El ingrediente especial tiene cargo de 42 yenes —ladeo mi cabeza con exageración —en lo personal creo vale la pena —agrego.

—¡Yeih! —La chica sonríe y dos hoyuelos se marcan en sus mejillas —, es la primera vez que visito Konoha.

—Oh —ruedo mis ojos, no es que fuera grosera sino que tres personas están detrás de ella esperando a ser atendidas — ¿helado doble con ingrediente especial? —pregunto dando por terminado el tema.

—Sí.

Uno a uno van saliendo de la tienda. Es una rutina que llevo a cabo desde hace tres semanas. He tenido otros empleos pero siempre han sido un fracaso así que no me puedo quejar. No gano una millonada pero para comer no me falta.

_Ordenar. Llevar. Cobrar._

_Ordenar. Llevar. Cobrar._

De repente, se escucha el ruido de la puerta. El lugar está pintado de color naranja y con algunos toques de una cafetería retro. Una rockola está en la esquina izquierda aunque nadie la usa.

—Hola.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido a "Izze Creamy". ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —digo en un tono casi robótico.

—¿Qué me recomiendas Hinata?

Y es entonces que volteo a ver a la persona que me habla. Tengo que reprimir mis ganas de salir volando por la ventana. ¡Oh! ¡Pero no hay ventana!, en fin el hecho es que frente a mí está nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha. Mi maestro de Economía y una persona que últimamente se ha aparecido en mis pensamientos desde que lo conocí.

—Uh—mis mejillas se sonrojan y me veo forzada a bajar la mirada. Mi uniforme es color amarillo, una falda color blanca y zapatillas medio altas —. ¿Hola?

—No suelo frecuentar estos lugares —se sienta en una de las sillas que están cerca de la caja de pagos, es decir muy cerca de mí —, sin embargo hoy en la mañana fui a casa de Yamanaka-san.

—¿F-Fuiste ahí?

—Ah, sí —mueve su mano elegantemente mientras toma una de las cartas en donde tú puedes apreciar todos los postres y sus respectivos precios — .Cuando toqué lo primero que vi fue a Yamanaka-san con una bata de baño.

Tapo mi boca para no soltar una risa burlona.

—Después —agrega —, me miró casi enfurecida pero al instante empezó a brincar como liebre y su cara decayó. ¿No es bipolar? —pregunta con un tono serio.

—Para nada, es... bueno es Ino.

—Entiendo, fue entonces que ella me dijo que habías salido al trabajo.

—Los sábados entro a las ocho aunque estoy doblando turno para poder faltar un día de estos.

—Entonces, ¿algo que me recomiendes?

—Depende —muerdo mi labio inferior en señal de que estoy pensando —, ¿prefieres lo dulce o lo cítrico?

—Estoy abierto a todo tipo de gustos.

—Bien, pues quizá te agrade la _mangoyada_, es mango con chile en bebida. Es una combinación ácida-dulce —mis rodillas en este momento son de gelatina, ¡estoy temblando!

—Pues que así sea.

La cocina está atrás de mí, ahí se encuentran tres chicas que a toda velocidad están preparando bebidas y pastelillos. Una de ellas, cuyo nombre es Ayame me mira curiosa.

—Eh, Hinata no sabía que tuvieras nuevo novio.

—¡No! —una oleada de calor recorre mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo —él...él es un amigo.

—Deja te comento que no está nada mal, si así son tus amigos quisiera conocerlos —sonríe pícaramente lo cual ocasiona un vaivén de emociones en mi interior —.Venga Hinata no pongas esa cara, ¿estás bien? —Se acerca con preocupación —disculpa, no debí...

—No, no —con dificultad muevo las piernas. Hace años que no me pongo así de ¿nerviosa? Sí, nerviosa. Es una sensación única, sientes que las rodillas te fallaran de un momento a otro. Tus mejillas arden a una temperatura increíble y tu mandíbula tiembla —una _mangoyada_, por favor.

Mi corazón late a una velocidad impresionante, casi frenética. Ayame pone en la licuadora los ingredientes y se ríe curiosa. No es una risa de burla de esas que te hacen sentir mal. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad? No, no es de esas risas. Son de aquellas de complicidad porque en realidad no se escucha mal la idea de Itachi y yo juntos. Porque muy en el fondo mi corazón saltó y se puso feliz al imaginar la posibilidad. Mas debo guardar la calma y recordar mi lugar. Tengo novio y además, Itachi es una persona madura tiene una carrera y es..._ perfecto._

—¿Sucede algo? —Itachi tiene puestos unos lentes de pasta negros. Le dan un aspecto todavía más conservador y misterioso.

—Uh, sí.

Ruedo mis ojos con timidez. No quiero parecer atrevida, algo anda mal en mí. Cuando era niña mi madre decía que dejara de ser tan tímida, en aquel entonces tenía siete años pero el contacto con las personas me causaba una pena inmensa. La amistad de Ino me ayudó a fortalecer mis vínculos con los demás, aunque nunca estuvo en mis prioridades ser tan extrovertida como ella.

—¿Sales hasta tarde?

—¿Disculpa?

—Me refiero a que sí sueles salir tarde del trabajo —saca un libro de su maletín de piel.

—Eh, bueno hoy salgo a las tres.

—Falta una hora.

—Oh sí —empiezo a rayar un ticket de algún cliente. Mis nervios comienzan a traicionarme

—Te esperaré —dice, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¿Q-Qué? —estoy incrédula, ¿esto es un sueño?

—No sabía que tartamudearas tanto —su sonrisa acentúa sus hoyuelos y sus ojos adquieren un brillo casi espectacular —, eres tierna.

—¿T-Tierna? —genial, ahora pensará que soy una chica con complejos emocionales. Bien Hinata.

—En la actualidad la mayoría de las chicas se lanzan directamente.

—No comprendo.

—No hay problema, oye esto está verdaderamente bueno.

—Me...me da gusto que te agrade.

Por un momento pensé que se iría pero contrario a mis pronósticos él sigue leyendo el libro que trae consigo y de vez en cuando me mira. Ruego a todos los dioses que mi turno termine. No es que quiera verlo. O quizá sí.

Ayame toca mi hombro. Ella es hija del dueño de "Izze Creamy".

—Puedes irte, no hay mucho trabajo.

Parpadeo varias veces. Mi suplica fue escuchada.

—Ayame-san ¿yo...puedo irme?

—Claro, además ese chico —lo señala sin pena alguna—parece estar esperando. Venga, oye a todo esto ¿tú novio no era mi ex-cuñado?

—¡Sí! Pero...ya te dije que I-Itachi no es m-mi novio.

—¿Uh? —Entrecierra sus ojos —es una pena, en serio. Si me pidieras mi opinión te diría que Itachi ¿se llama así cierto? Es mucho más guapo y sexy que el rubio ojos azules.

—¡Ayame-san!—mi rostro enrojece. No, no puedo ponerme así.

Itachi se quita los lentes y nos observa desde la barra de sodas. Una sensación de calidez me embriaga.

Lentamente me dirijo al baño, observo mi cabello desalineado, inmediatamente me quito mi uniforme para cambiarlo por unos vaqueros y una playera sencilla.

—Cambiaste mucho —alza una ceja al mismo tiempo que suelta un bostezo.

—¿M-Me veo mal? —el miedo me recorre. ¿Y si ahora piensa que soy fea? Es decir, en la Universidad voy un poco más arreglada, al trabajo ni siquiera me fijo en mi apariencia física.

—Para nada, al contrario. Cambiando de tema quiero proponerte algo, antes que nada te preguntaré, ¿tienes que hacer algo?

En mis recordatorios mentales, recuerdo la tarea de Filosofía. Según yo soy buena en la materia pero últimamente me está ganando la pereza y la compañía de Ino no ayuda mucho con su serie de _"The Walking Dead"_. No me deja concentrarme y al final termino haciéndole palomitas.

—En realidad hay una fiesta—suspiro—pero no iré en cambio me la pasaré como una antisocial encerrada en mi cuarto haciendo ejercicios de silogismos.

—¿Se te complica?

—Uh, no. Bueno, en realidad falté a las últimas dos clases, e Ino no es la mejor persona para explicar las cosas.

—Bien—me toma del hombro, mi cuerpo estremece—, es momento de estudiar.

—¿Qué?

—Mira—me extiende el libro que anteriormente leía —, se los pienso dejar para que lo lean.

—¿1984?

—Quizá no sea meramente de la materia pero en general es un libro que les servirá para la carrera.

—Uh, suena bien.

—_La paz es la guerra._

—¿Eh? ¡Eso es imposible!

—Por eso, léelo —despeina mi cabello y eso me hace sentir como una niñata —. Te lo regalo.

—Oh, Itachi yo...

—No agradezcas, sólo haz lo que te digo. Finalmente se los dejaré leer el lunes pero no vayas a decir nada.

—C-Claro—mis manos tiemblan mientras sostengo el pequeño libro.

—Y es momento de hacer esa tarea.

—Ah, este...

—Sin pretextos —coloca uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios—, seré algo así como tu tutor.

—¿Mi tutor?—mi boca forma una perfecta "o" —, ¿por qué?

—Tengo interés en conocerte y eso incluye tu faceta como estudiante. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que pones bastante atención en las clases de la maestra Anko-san. Espero que pongas ese empeño en Economía.

Si supiera que no pongo atención por observarle...

**x x x**

Él se aferra a llevarme a casa, le dije que podríamos estudiar la siguiente semana. Pero él insistió en estudiar a partir de ahora. No tuve las fuerzas suficientes para decirle que no, ¿cómo negar que me gusta estar con él? Porque todo en él es perfecto, sin embargo me siento como una niña pequeña frente a él. En este preciso momento considero _nuestra relación _como la de un hermano mayor con su hermanita pequeña ayudándola en sus deberes. Y eso, en cierta manera me recuerda a Neji...

Abro la puerta principal y analizo la fachada. Evidentemente Ino si se había ido. No la culpo, ella no se pierde las fiestas por nada del mundo, bueno hay excepciones. Pero muy contadas.

—Es muy colorida—Itachi camina lentamente detrás de mí.

—A Ino le gustan los colores —alzo mis hombros con simpleza.

Paredes pintadas de color lila, muebles de colores y cuadros por todos lados. Según ella su hogar debía ser un lugar colorido aunque en algunas ocasiones yo estuve en total desacuerdo diciéndole que tanto color nos afectaría los ojos. Pero ella me dijo que era una exagerada.

—Vamos, siéntate. Ino vendrá hasta medianoche.

—Son apenas las tres —pone cara de espantado —, ¿cómo pueden soportar tantas horas de fiesta?

—Pues son divertidas—sonrío—, ¿no te gustan?

—Para nada, fui contadas veces y siempre salí asqueado.

—Uh, ¿tomabas mucho?

—No era lo mío.

Observo cómo la atmósfera se transforma a una seria. Sus labios se mueven con lentitud y dice algunas cosas como _"premisa mayor" "premisa menor"_

—¿Estás poniendo atención?

—Uh, claro —Hinata tonta le estás poniendo atención a él pero no a lo que dice. Tonta, tonta y más tonta. Inaceptable.

—¿Acaso me estás poniendo atención a mí pero no a lo que digo?

Pongo mi cara en blanco. Insisto, seguramente estudió para ser psíquico.

—I-Itachi...yo...

—Empecemos de nuevo —cierra sus ojos—. Buenas tardes mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y seré tu maestro.

—Ah, mi nombre es H-Hinata Hyuga y seré tu a-alumna.

—Ahora, dejando a un lado las formalidades seré directo.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Cambiarían las cosas si yo tuviera veinte?

—Uh, ¡claro que no!—me he perdido dentro del juego. ¿Es un juego verdad?

—Cuando tenía veinte quería ser adulto y tener unos cuarenta años. La juventud me asqueaba en cierto sentido—acomoda su cabello—me sorprendía saber que había personas que lo disfrutaban. Un compañero llamado Maito Gai me enseñó esas cosas, desafortunadamente él se fue.

—L-Lo siento.

—Murió el verano pasado. Cáncer—explica con un atisbo de dolor—, él siempre hablaba de la llama de la juventud y nunca apagarla. Te sorprendería saber que tenía novias de veinte a treinta años a pesar de que tenía cuarenta y cinco. En cambio yo tiemblo ante una chica de veinte.

—¿Itachi?

—Venga —sus ojos muestran ese brillo singular—, olvida las cosas de este viejo.

—No eres un viejo —mi cara muestra un perfecto _"pokerface"._

—Que se le va hacer entonces—chasquea la lengua—, tienes veinte y yo cuarenta.

—Uh, sí.

—Últimamente me pregunto cuál es tu concepto de "hombre divertido" pero no encuentro la definición exacta. Ni mucho menos la concibo. Así que...

—Un hombre divertido, ¿eh? Pues en realidad nunca lo había pensado pero supongo que debería hacerme sentir viva y bien. Hacerme reír y llevarme a ver _"Wanted dead or alive"._

—Perfecto—esboza una sonrisa—, pensé tendrías otro concepto.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—He leído parte de tus expresiones, creo no estabas muy cómoda estudiando pero sé que cuando nuestra charla termine lo harás.

—Suena a amenaza, _maestro._

—¿Ah sí?—de repente la distancia entre los dos está muy cercana.

Sus ojos son negros como el cielo nocturno, su cabello es largo y brilloso. La madurez de su rostro muestra las experiencias del pasado. Su pasado. Esos labios rosas son delgados y se entreabren. Mi rostro está sonrojado y mis piernas de nuevo tiemblan. Seguro piensa que soy una inmadura que se acerca a él por conveniencia. Quizá cree que soy inocente —y es verdad— lo más cercano que he estado a una relación física ha sido un mundano roce en mi parte intima. Oh sí, jamás lo he hecho con Naruto. Ino siempre me lo recriminó pero en mi corazón existía la esperanza de que un día me animaría. Sin embargo ese día no llegó.

Itachi me mira tratando de avanzar más allá de mis propios sentimientos. Y yo lo miro como si fuera lo más perfecto del mundo. ¿Qué más da si él tiene veinte años más que yo?

—Eres tan...tú—su voz me saca de mis pensamientos—, ¿por qué no tengo veinte?

—¿De qué hablas?—volvemos a estar separados.

—Eres joven y hermosa. Y yo soy un viejo.

Río por lo bajo.

—¡Hinata!

Esa voz... no podía. Volteo mi cabeza tan rápido que incluso siento un calambre.

—¡Naruto!—mis mejillas se sonrojan al instante —. ¿Cómo es que...?

Itachi sigue frente a mí, dando la espalda a Naruto por la posición en que está sentado. Su expresión es de lo más tranquila. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de mí.

—Ayer vi unas llaves —Las hizo sonar con brusquedad—. Ino estaba despistada en su depresión y las traje conmigo. Te llamé unas veinte veces y no contestaste. Conduje a toda velocidad a _"Chili Peppers"_ y no estabas en la fiesta. Ino dijo que seguramente doblarías turno y me dije a mí mismo _esperaré a Hinata, tengo que hablar con ella acerca de nosotros_ y me encuentro a mi querida novia con otro.

Observo el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. _Chilli Peppers_ era el lugar en donde usualmente hacíamos las reuniones entre amigos. Tomábamos unos tragos y la música nos hacía bailar. Rock Lee abrió el bar hace poco menos de un año, es uno de los amigos de Ino por lo cual siempre tenemos las puertas abiertas. Naruto amaba el lugar, hasta que un día "según palabras de él" observó cómo Lee me miraba con una mirada acosadora. Desde ese día me prohibió ir, mas lo convencí de asistir a Chilli Peppers una vez más.

No culpo los celos de Naruto pero tampoco justifico su actitud idiota. Quizá las cosas cambiaron mucho antes de haber iniciado lo nuestro. Una herida a la cual él mismo se encargó de ponerle sal y limón. Un año antes de andar conmigo, Naruto tuvo una novia. Su nombre era Sakura Haruno. Fue su adoración, la amó de una manera sobrenatural, según Ino alguna vez Naruto le dijo que _"nos pasamos la vida buscando a alguien que nos hiciera sentir como la primera vez"_ consideré ridícula esa analogía. Pero ahora reconsidero mis propias palabras. La chica en cuestión lo engañó con su hermano Nagato en la cama. Para Naruto fue un golpe brutal, ya que ella siempre se la pasaba con su hermano con el pretexto de que quería convivir con su cuñado.

Cuando Naruto y yo estábamos juntos sus celos eran leves, e incluso eran divertidos y tiernos. Pero después subieron y subieron. Todo se disparó cuando un día Sakura tocó a la puerta de Naruto y con cara de súplica le dijo _"lo siento"_. Eso le movió el tapete a Naruto.

Y ahora, verlo con esa cara de furia me da conmoción.

—Itachi vino a explicarme algunas cosas—muerdo mi labio mientras bajó la mirada.

—Y la capital de Japón es Pekín, ¿verdad?

—Deja los sarcasmos—mi voz se entrecorta—, ¿era necesario hacer esto?

—No había otra opción. Te llamé muchas veces... y eso no es todo. A mí no me puedes mentir. ¿Recuerdas que mi hermano fue novio de Ayame?—Asiento no muy segura a donde conducirá esta conversación—. Hoy fui a tu trabajo, y ella me dijo que saliste con un amigo.

—Y es verdad —Itachi lo mira directo a los ojos—. Deja los celos Uzumaki, le he estado explicando a Hinata algunas cosas que no comprendió durante las clases. Si no lo sabías está a nada de reprobar la materia.

—Uh—chifla—y Super-Uchiha llegó al rescate, ¿verdad?

—Naruto, este no es...el momento.

—¿Ah no?—se acerca a mí y me jala del brazo—, ¿cuándo?

—Suelte a Hinata—demanda Itachi con voz seca.

Naruto obedece, pero una sonrisa quebrada aparece.

—Bien, aquí hay un problema. Mi querida novia está con otro, ¿cierto?

—Odio cuando te pones en este plan, ¡lo odio!—grito. Itachi voltea a mí con cierta preocupación reflejada en su mirada — .No todas las mujeres son como ella. ¡Yo no soy así! Siempre te he respetado, pero esto ya está fuera del límite. El tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos fue hermoso mientras duró. Tu sonrisa cálida era más que suficiente para pintar mi día de colores, desafortunadamente solamente lo pintabas. No hacías de mis días los mejores porque al final tus celos la cagaban en todo—cubro mi boca por la grosería, siento mi sangre hervir—yo... yo te amaba Naruto.

Sus ojos azules se tornan tristes y melancólicos.

—¿Te das cuenta que hablaste en tiempo pasado?—pregunta con voz entrecortada.

Asiento con la mirada

—Jamás dijiste una grosería ni cuando tu padre te abandonó—Itachi voltea a mirarme con cierto interés por lo que había dicho Naruto —, y ahora, dices que ¿me amaste?

—Sí, pero ya no te amo. Yo...—las lágrimas recorrían mi cara—trata de entenderme, los celos te transformaron y muchas veces te llamé. Te escribí miles de cosas y cada día te demostré que en verdad te amaba. Te dije para siempre y por siempre porque eso sentía, mi corazón te pertenecía. Pero al final, tus dudas podían más y llamabas para decirme si estuve con otro en vez de preguntar por nosotros. En cada salida me decías que no me vistiera de tal manera porque según tú—toco mi pecho—ya no importa... vete.

—Es cierto —cierra sus ojos—. La cagué.

—Ya escuchó a Hinata—Itachi cruza sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que en verdad me vaya? Yo... prometo.

—Hinata, prometo que esta vez será diferente. Perdona si estoy celoso—le digo imitando su voz—, ya escuché eso y... —mis piernas tiemblan de miedo, es tristeza combinada con enojo—, mejor vete Naruto.

* * *

**N/A **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. El nombre del bar de Lee me surgió al estar escuchando Red Hot Chilli Peppers, ya que escuchaba "Otherside" (buena canción, por cierto" y el nombre Izze Creamy surge por Ice cream (grande imaginación la mía).

Cómo se habrán dado cuenta los capítulos están editados, ya que estoy cambiando el tiempo verbal de la narración a presente. Así que si ven que está medio raro este capítulo al siguiente es por eso. Me estoy apurando para tener una edición completa y que quede estéticamente lindo.

Saludos cordiales.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si desean ver más novedades al respecto de mis fics. Recuerden, un review siempre es un buen motivante.

_Editado el día 04 de agosto de 2015._


	6. No se puede ocultar

**Cuarenta y ...¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

"El amor y la tos

no pueden ocultarse."

Proverbio italiano

๑ ๑ ๑

La relación entre Ino y su primo empeoró, traté que eso no pasara pero Ino comenzó a decir cosas como _"no tuvo derecho de venir a la casa a decir de cosas, ¿¡cómo que se llevó la llave?! Su actitud es inaceptable Hinata ¿lo perdonarás? Te juro que si lo haces te suelto una patada por el... ya sabes dónde. Es un idiota, quizá tenga el Síndrome de Otelo de ser así creo le diré a Kabuto que lo acepte en su consultorio. Algo en él no anda bien... sus celos..."_

Y conforme fueron pasando los días mi preocupación era mayor, ¿y si Naruto tenía un problema? Kabuto era un amigo de la familia Yamanaka, se dedica a tratar los problemas psicológicos mediante aroma terapia y para eso la familia de Ino le suministra las flores necesarias para sus pacientes.

_-Imposible, Naruto no puede tener eso, ¿cómo lo sabes? Además él no me ha buscado- _le dije hace una semana.

Sin embargo las cosas fueron cambiando, y la semana pasada por el pasillo me encontré a Naruto muy abrazado de Asuna, una chica de la facultad de derecho.

_-¿No lo sabes?- Kiba me miró con cierta preocupación. Ella y Naruto estudian derecho dentro del Instituto del Fuego- el muy cabrón ya anda con Asuna desde hace tres días._

No, no negaré que me sentí como un objeto, de esos que puedes cambiar cuando dejan de funcionar o cuando simplemente ya no te gustan. ¿Acaso sólo fui eso? Las cosas suceden por algo, eso siempre me lo dijo mi madre cuando yo era una niña. Pero ahora no logró entender porque todo sucedió así. Naruto no me buscó y yo no esperaba que lo hiciera, o quizá muy en el fondo de mi corazón quería que nuestra relación quedara en buenos términos. Es decir, ser amigos. Sin embargo Ino me decía _"es imposible ser amigos cuando él te quiere"_. Y toqué fondo, no podía obligarlo a nada y a final de cuentas las cosas no serían las mismas porque quedaría esa espinita de lo que pudimos ser pero al final no fuimos.

Sigo dibujando cosas en la última hoja de mi libreta, han pasado casi dos meses desde la ruptura entre Naruto y yo. No me siento deprimida ni mucho menos, creo que incluso estoy mejor que antes. Aunque cuando veo aquella cabellera rubia pasearse con Asuna mi corazón siente un pequeño piquete. ¿Celos? Para nada. ¿Rencor? Tampoco. ¿Dolor? Sí y no, me duele que ya no seamos amigos y que cuando paso frente a él hace como que no me conoce, como que casi tres años de relación fueron echados a la basura. Ni una sonrisa. Ino me dice que debo darle tiempo, para él fue un golpe duro. Y lo sé, quizá las cosas no debieron ser tan drásticas. Aquel día cuando lo terminé me sentí como la peor persona del universo. Naruto azotó la puerta pero antes de eso me miró de una manera que no puedo describir con simples palabras, guardé esa mirada en el fondo de mi corazón, llena de dolor. Itachi tocó mi hombro y me dijo _"tranquila Hinata, las relaciones personales así son. A veces no se dan, a veces se dan. No fue tu culpa y lo que hiciste fue lo mejor, tu relación ya estaba muy desgastada" _Sus palabras por alguna razón las sentí sinceras y me reconfortaron.

El reloj marca la salida.

Ino es la primera que sale, ella detesta que haya gente en la cafetería y es que últimamente hay una ensalada que está de moda, contiene cerezas, uvas, lechuga y algún aceite extraño y mi amiga como le gusta estar "en línea" no desaprovecha esa oportunidad y corre en cada oportunidad por su preciada ensalada, la cuál es la sensación dentro del Instituto y se agota rápidamente. En cambio yo sigo ordenando mis libros dentro de mi mochila, Itachi sigue en su escritorio con esos lentes de pasta negra que lo hacen ver extremadamente bien. Nunca se lo he dicho, ¿qué pensaría de mí? Quizá que soy una atrevida y que me fijo en él. ¿Y para que mentir? Cada fin de semana va a la casa de Ino y me explica los temas y eso fuera de hacerme sentir plena me hace pensar que nuestra relación no es la de "maestro-alumna" ni que decir de una relación "hombre-mujer" sino más bien es de "hermano mayor-hermana tonta menor que le cuesta trabajo entender las cosas" y eso me hace sentir pésimo. Evidentemente no me pondré una mini falda y un súper escote para llamar su atención. Ino me lo ha sugerido y yo me he negado rotundamente. Sí, no negaré que Itachi me mira pero no sé de que forma, tal vez me considera su hermana menor porque en muchas ocasiones me ha llevado dulces y pastelitos, también dice que soy tierna... pero, exactamente ¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? Y cada que pienso en una posibilidad él me dice "eres tan pequeña y adorable".

–Hinata- me mira como siempre, como queriendo decir más pero ocultándolo- ¿estás libre?

Esa pregunta ya era muy frecuente. Más de lo normal, sin embargo significaba que _"debes estudiar y esforzarte más, estas a punto de lograrlo me gusto tu análisis del libro"._ No quiere decir una cita, no piensen mal.

-Sí- cada que lo miraba sentía mi cuerpo arder- ¿por qué?

-Oh- se rascó su cabello- ¿podemos hablar fuera?

-Claro.

Caminamos por los pasillos y algunas miradas curiosas me siguieron. Como si nunca vieran a una alumna caminar con su maestro. Una vez que llegamos a una mesa alejada pidió un café y yo pedí un té verde.

-¿Algo anda mal en mis notas?

-Para nada- sorbió un poco de su bebida- quiero pedirte un favor, verás- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco aunque en realidad no sé si es por lo caliente de la bebida o sea algo más- mi madre quiere que vaya a una cena familiar este sábado.

-Oh, ¿hace mucho que no la ves?

-Algo así, ella es la única que conoce a mis sobrinos. Hace unos años fue a París y los conoció. Me enseñó las fotos y algunos videos de sus salidas con ellos y ahí supe que son adorables.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?

-Si no me equivoco debieron cumplir seis años, son mellizos. Una niña y un niño.

-Que bonito- mi cara se sonrojó ya que en mi mente pasaron imágenes de mí siendo madre. El asunto aquí es ¿quién sería el padre?

-Sasuke y su esposa vendrán también junto con los niños. Por ello mi madre quiere una cena familiar y en ella estoy invitado.

-¿Tienes duda sobre como vestirte?- alcé mis cejas, no se me ocurre porque me pediría un favor.

-No- su rostro era sereno pero sonrojado, una vista exquisita- quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Eh?- mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- ¿yo? ¿por qué?

-Verás, hace un año mi madre llamó preocupada y me dijo _"Itachi, sé que últimamente estas ocupado con la empresa y que quizá entres a trabajar a esa escuela pero... me gustaría conocer a tu novia. Por que tienes novia ¿verdad?"_ En aquel momento no tuve corazón para decirle "no mamá no tengo" entonces le dije _"claro, será después"_.

-¿Q... quieres que... yo... vaya c...como t...tu...tu...n...novia? – claro, ¿quién se espera este tipo de encargos? Mi mente estaba en blanco y mi corazón bombeaba sangre a mil latidos por segundo.

-Eh, sí. Sé que es un favor muy serio y que incluso tu relación con Naruto ha terminado de cualquier forma toda la semana estuve pensando y no encontraba solución. No quiero que pienses mal...yo- ahora su voz era tartamudeante. ¿Quién lo diría? Itachi Uchiha el hombre que expone frente a una clase e imparte clases. Que ha dado conferencias de negocios y que parece tener todo bajo control está frente a mi tartamudeando- yo... no sé a quién recurrir. No tengo amigas, y considero estúpido presentar a un amigo como novio, ¿verdad?

Mi rostro se sonrojó. Obviamente Itachi no era gay. Y el hecho de pensarlo me dio pena y tristeza. No, él es perfecto.

-Yo... no sé que decir- mi mandíbula temblaba- es...una...c...cena.

-Vamos, si es por tu trabajo prometo pagarte el día- tomó mis manos- por favor, pero tampoco quiero forzarte a algo que no deseas.

-Está bien- suspiré con mi cara enrojecida- cuenta conmigo.

El sonrió feliz y mi corazón saltó. Últimamente si él está serio yo lo estoy, si él está feliz yo también. ¿Acaso los estados de ánimo son contagiosos? Empiezo a creer que así es.

* * *

-Estará mi madre, mi hermano, sus hijos, su esposa y mi padre- enlistó con sus dedos- no debes preocuparte por nada Hinata, si ellos te hacen preguntas sígueme la corriente.

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil. Ino siempre me dijo que soy tan mala en deportes como lo soy para mentir. ¿Qué se supone que diga?

_-"Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y soy novia de Itachi, ¡yeih! Los amo mucho suegritos"- _Taché inmediatamente esa estúpida idea.

Ahora estoy en el carro de Itachi. Compré regalos para sus sobrinos, e Itachi parecía estar feliz. Incluso me compró un vestido color azul marino para la ocasión.

_-Gracias-_ le dije.

Tengo miedo y mucho. Cada metro que recorro en el Nissan es como un metro más cerca de la familia de mi maestro. Claro, no he perdido mi lugar. Soy simplemente alumna de Itachi Uchiha. Y el saberlo me hace sentir rara, en el sentido de que quisiera...

-¿Estas nerviosa?- él seguía conduciendo por la carretera, un camino lleno de árboles y naturaleza. Apretó con fuera el volante.

-Bueno, sí. No te negaré que...- bajé mi mirada- ¿qué p... pasa si...si no les agrado?

-Eres adorable- dijo y siguió conduciendo.

No puedo explicar cómo me siento. Es impaciencia, nervios, enojo, felicidad, tristeza, alegría, emoción... claro, no hay una palabra para definir todas esas emociones y sentimientos.

Me siento impaciente por conocer más de Itachi, enojada porque él sigue diciendo que soy adorable y nada más, feliz por qué sí, tristeza porque sé que cuando la cena terminé seguiré siendo "la alumna" y emoción por que... bueno, ¿tú no estarías emocionada si conocieras a la familia de... tu maestro? Más que maestro, creo que Itachi se está convirtiendo en algo más...

-Es aquí- suspiró.

Curiosa me bajé del automóvil. Una casa enorme, de por lo menos tres pisos. Un jardín que más que jardín parecía un bosque entero. Una gran reja marcaba que ahí era propiedad de los Uchiha. Una "U" estaba en medio de esa "fortaleza" quiero suponer que la "U" es de Uchiha.

-Mi madre siempre quiso vivir en un lugar más pequeño- sonrió- aunque siempre adoró el jardín.

-Es bonito- de cierta manera me recuerda a la Mansión Hyuga.

Un carro estaba estacionado, Itachi sonrió de lado.

-¡Itachi!

Era el hermano de Itachi, su nombre es Sasuke. Su cabello era negro pero no largo como el de Itachi, ojos oscuros y una piel un poco morena. Facciones perfectamente marcadas y un porte que bien puede ser de algún empresario. La chica junto a él puede ser su esposa, ojos verdes y cabello corto rubio. Su vestido era color lavanda.

-Con que has llegado tarde- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No. Es que... bien es momento de presentarlos.

Itachi asintió, yo me sentía como pez fuera de agua.

-Ella es Temari , mi esposa.

-Te presento a Hinata, mi novia.

Sasuke me observó y noté un poco de molestia en él. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Creo te conozco- Temari me sonrió- ¿eres hija de Hyuga Hizashi?

Negué con la cabeza.

-N...no, él... él... era mi tío.

-Oh, lo siento- una mueca se hizo visible- entonces, ¿eres hija de Hiashi?

-Si.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban atentos a la conversación.

-Es momento de ir con nuestros padres- Itachi sonaba nervioso.

Los hermanos Uchiha caminaban deprisa, en cambio Temari y yo íbamos atrasadas. Las dos llevábamos tacones altos, ¡hombres desconsiderados!

-¿Cómo conociste a Itachi?- la chica sacó un abanico color lavanda que hacia perfecta armonía con su vestido.

-Yo...- empecé a jugar con mis dedos, sí Ino estuviera aquí seguro me regañaría- en...en la escuela.

-Vaya, ¿cuántos años tienes?

En mi cabeza pasaron miles de posibles respuestas. Quizá debería decirle que tengo treinta y cinco... pero sería mentir además, como dice Itachi yo aparento una edad de una adolescente. Aunque Ino dice que de cara soy un angelito recién nacido pero que de cuerpo no puede decir mucho ya que lo tengo "desarrollado". Para los doce años ya tenía un busto desarrollado, y al darme cuenta de esto me puse tanta ropa como me fue posible.

-¡Bienvenidos!

Una señora de cabello negro movió sus manos alegremente y corrió hacia Sasuke. Internamente agradecí a la mujer, gracias a ella evadí la pregunta de Temari.

-¡Itachi!- lo abrazó animadamente.

Nos encontrábamos en el umbral de la puerta.

-Madre yo...- Itachi se veía nervioso- quiero

-¡Pasen, pasen!

Itachi tomó mi mano. Tan cálida y firme. Su mirada brillaba y yo sentía mi respiración agitada. Caminamos a través de la sala de los Uchiha, observé muchas fotos de la familia y fue ahí que confirmé que "la mujer" era nada más y nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke e Itachi.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba recostado en un sillón rojizo, sostenía un periódico y su expresión era seria. Supuse que su actitud era similar a la de Sasuke. En cambio Mikoto se parece un poco más a Itachi.

-¿No es maravilloso?- todos nos sentamos por indicación de Mikoto- ¿Fugaku?

El patriarca de los Uchiha observó a su mujer desganado. Sin ninguna expresión.

-Claro.

-Los niños están dormidos, Temari- Mikoto sonreía mientras nos ofrecía galletitas- debió ser un viaje cansado para ellos.

-Así es- la chica asintió- Akemi y Sorata estuvieron muy activos durante el vuelo, debe ser eso...

-Y bien, veo que por fin tengo el gusto de conocer a la novia de Itachi- la mujer me miró con una dulzura increíble. Por un momento imaginé a mi madre.

-Familia, les presento a Hinata Hyuga- Itachi sonrió con orgullo. Mikoto estaba más que encantada pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Fugaku.

-Hola- dije con una voz sumamente tímida.

-Conozco a tu padre- Fugaku dejó su periódico a un lado- ¿lo recuerdas Mikoto?

-Déjame pensar...¡claro! ¿El hombre con quién hiciste negocios en Osaka?

-Correcto.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, de nuevo me sentí extraña en medio de todos.

-Entonces, ¿qué edad tienes?- preguntó Mikoto con las cejas alzadas.

-Tengo... – tragué aire- v...veinte años.

Todos en la sala parecieron sorprendidos, menos Itachi.

-¿Veinte años?- Fugaku me miró con sorpresa- ¿cómo conociste a mi hijo?

Me sentí como en un interrogatorio de esos que le hacen a los delincuentes.

-Lo conocí en...

-Tantas preguntas no vienen al caso- suspiró cansado.

-¿Y para cuándo mis nietos?- Mikoto puso la mano en su pecho preocupada. Todos fijamos nuestras miradas en ella- es que me estoy volviendo vieja y esta casa está tan sola...

-No creo que sea una pregunta sensata- dijo un molesto Fugaku- son adultos y saben lo que hacen.

-Aún no hay planes de ... hijos- el rostro de Itachi enrojeció de a poco. Y ni hablar del mío- queremos... hacer otras cosas antes de tener hijos.

-Vaya hermanito- ahora era Sasuke el que participaba en la plática- yo pensé que tú tendrías hijos antes que yo.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar.

-Tienes cuarenta años, Itachi...

Miré de reojo a mi acompañante, su cara era de preocupación. A decir verdad la idea de tener hijos no suena nada mal pero el problema aquí es que Itachi no es mi novio, seguramente no me ve como una "mujer" sino como una hermana menor y por no mencionar que posiblemente me considera inmadura. ¡Genial!. De repente siento la mano de Itachi en mi hombro...

-Quizá... quizá nos casemos.

No, no fue un susurro. Ni mi imaginación. Lo dijo en voz alta.


	7. Cuarenta años

**Cuarenta y... ¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

"_Con veinte años todos tienen el rostro que Dios les ha dado; con cuarenta el rostro que les ha dado la vida y con sesenta el que se merecen"_

_Albert Schweitzer_

๑ ๑ ๑

Itachi se sirvió una copa con un líquido entre rojizo y morado. Mi mano templaba, mas la escondí debajo del perfecto mantel dorado que tenía la mesa en donde cenábamos. Todos estaban en un silencio espectral.

"_Quizá... quizá nos casemos"_

Las palabras de Itachi seguían dándole vueltas a mi cabeza, poco a poco me estaba consumiendo. Mantener la calma era una de las cosas que no siempre se me daba bien bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mikoto nos observó con una dulzura impresionante pero también con cierta duda. Las únicas personas que se inmutaron ante aquellas palabras fueron Temari y ella, Fugaku seguía con aquella faceta sin emociones y Sasuke, que decir de él, había participado menos que su propio padre en aquella cena.

-¿Para cuándo la boda? ¿Ya han hablado de ello?- preguntó con preocupación- espero que sea pronto, estoy segura que podemos hacer una gran celebración ya que Sasuke- volteó a verlo con reprimenda- quiso una ceremonia tan privada que apenas y fuimos nosotros y la familia de Temari.

Itachi, naturalmente deseó desviar aquella pregunta y lo supe por su manera de mirar a su madre, pidiendo entre sí que se diera cuenta que todo aquello era tan inoportuno que en realidad él y yo no éramos nada más que maestro-alumna.

Y eso, lejos de hacerme sentir bien me hacía sentir peor. La idea de matrimonio me cautivó y en otras circunstancias hubiera gritado "sí, me casaré con su hijo y lo haré muy feliz" pero siendo honestos, ¿dos meses es suficiente? ¿Acaso fue verdad lo que dijo? Y desearía saberlo, entrar en su mente y dejar que este bucle de ideas me siga mareando. Pero ahora él está más inexpresivo que su padre y su hermano. Y yo estoy en medio de todo aquello, ¿cómo romper la ilusión de su madre y decirle que todo esto es una farsa? No justifico a Itachi, lo entiendo hasta cierto punto y es que, no quiere lastimar a su madre de ninguna manera.

-Mujer, lo estás perturbando- interrumpió Fugaku el silencio- ellos sabrán cuando se casan. Te aseguro que Itachi te lo hará saber.

Su cara se tornó triste sin embargo trató de componer aquella expresión.

-Querido- miró a su esposo- es que la verdad yo quisiera tener más nietos. Estoy muy contenta con los dos pequeños pero Itachi...

Oí su suspiro y como se levantó de su asiento con una elegancia envidiable, no en balde es un catedrático y un hombre de negocios. Con suavidad, me extendió su mano y dijo "es momento de irnos", interrumpiendo de forma abrupta a su madre.

Mikoto le lanzó una mirada suplicante. En cambio los otros dos Uchiha se quedaron en sus asientos.

-Es una pena que no hayas visto a los niños- la chica rubia miró a Itachi con tristeza tratando de que la situación no se viera tan gris como lo era- ellos querían verte, aunque están cansados...

-No hay problema, no pretendo desaparecerme. Mis intenciones son venir más a menudo, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedarán Temari?

-Ah, sobre eso- Sasuke interrumpió- pensamos quedarnos más tiempo. Las cosas en Francia no van bien...

Fugaku alzó las cejas con cierto interés.

-Últimamente no aprecian el arte. Juzgan por la portada pero no se atreven a leer más allá de esos textos famosos- dijo Temari, quien por cierto era una escritora.

-Es una pena.

Itachi acercó su mano izquierda a la mía, sus movimientos fueron lentos. Pareciera que un simple roce aceleró mi mundo y alrededor todo se volvió lento. Sentí su mano tibia y una pequeña sonrisa asaltó su rostro.

-Hinata les trajo regalos a los niños, Temari. Ella también quería conocerlos.

Solté un leve sonrojo, tan típico en mí que quizá ya no debería sorprenderme, un frenesí de sentimientos me turbaba. Claro que quería ver a los hijos de Temari, pero también la forma en que todo estaba terminando en la cena no era la mejor, o no como yo quisiera que hubiera resultado.

-Es cierto- apoyé- no sé si les gusten pero...-

Le di a Temari dos bolsas. Ella las recibió con una sonrisa.

-Es muy amable de tu parte Hinata.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos. Si hay una palabra para describirlo debería ser ceño fruncido y brazos eternamente cruzados. Entre Itachi y él hay mucha diferencia, empezando por la personalidad.

Todos parecieron haber olvidado el comentario que dijo Itachi, pero yo no lo he olvidado. ¿A qué se refería con casarnos? ¿Por qué dejó al aire la pregunta de su madre? Todo debe ser un juego, una broma, ¿verdad?

Seguimos tomados de la mano y caminamos a través del gran jardín de la Mansión de los Uchiha. Nuestros pasos eran lentos pero en una sintonía perfectamente armonizada.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- pregunté con voz baja.

Itachi soltó mi mano y abrió la puerta de su automóvil. No respondió. Por pura inercia me senté en el asiento del copiloto y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Ahora, él estaba junto a mí mirando el horizonte, el cual tenía un cielo entre rojizo y naranja. El sol estaba en su puesta.

-Es raro de explicar Hinata, lamento mucho haber dicho eso.

-¿Lo lamentas?

El sonido del carro al arrancar retumbó en mis oídos. Él apretó fuertemente el volante de cuero negro. Recargué mi hemisferio derecho sobre la ventana del automóvil, queriendo dormir y olvidar el momento tan raro. O quizá solo quería sentirme bien.

Itachi conducía a una velocidad moderada, ni siquiera volteaba a verme con una de sus tantas miradas. Ahora no me siento como la alumna, ni como la hermana menor, mucho menos como la mujer. Me siento como una verdadera extraña en el auto de un desconocido. Sí, así se siente.

-¿Y entonces?- dije con molestia- ¿qué fue todo esto?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Uh, tengo veinte.

-Es correcto. Ahora, hazme la misma pregunta a mí.

Rodé los ojos. ¿A qué venía este jueguito de preguntas?

-Hola Itachi, ¿cuántos años tienes?- fingí tener una voz chillona.

-Tengo cuarenta y pronto tendré cuarenta y uno.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la pregunta que formulé antes?

-Sólo... sólo olvida lo que dije.

-¿Qué lo olvide?- mi cara estaba entre una de dolor y de sorpresa- ¿de qué hablas?

-Hinata, tú eres mi alumna.

Silencio. Después de eso me quedé completamente callada, fue como un cuchillo atravesándome. ¡Por supuesto! Yo soy una chiquilla de veinte años que ni siquiera ha terminado la Universidad, ¿qué pensaba cuando vine aquí? Él perfectamente mencionó que todo esto era para tener contenta a su madre, jamás dijo que nuestra relación de... ¿y cuál era nuestra relación? ¿Acaso tu maestro de la Universidad va "a tu casa" cada fin de semana? ¿Te envía correos deseándote buen día?

-Bájame- pedí.

Itachi frenó y me miró con confusión. Sus ojos negros se cruzaron con mis aperlados ojos. Una lucha interna por querer gritar.

-¿Disculpa?

-Soy tu alumna, entonces si lo soy bájame en este preciso momento de tu coche.

Él me miró incrédulo.

-Tú eres mi alumna y yo soy tu maestro. Tienes veinte y yo cuarenta. Pero eres una dama y yo soy un caballero por lo tanto no permitiré que andes por "no sé donde" caminando. De ninguna manera.

Arrancó de nueva cuenta el coche.

-¿A qué le temes Itachi?

-A muchas cosas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Me puedes decir porque eres tan...- mi voz se cortó- tan...

-¿Tan qué?- completó.

-Tan...tan... tú. ¿Por qué eres así?

-No lo sé pero noto un tono de molestia en tu pregunta.

-¿Ah?- me crucé de brazos- eso no es cierto.

-Y aparte estás haciendo berrinche.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me estoy portando como una niña?

-Tu actitud- sentenció.

Mi cara se puso roja, y en esta ocasión no era por vergüenza.

Una vez que divisé la casa de Ino me bajé. No quería seguir viendo la cara de Itachi. Sin embargo, él se estacionó enfrente y me jaló ligeramente del hombro.

-Hay muchas cosas que yo haría si tuviera tu edad.

-¿Cuáles, sensei?- recalcé mucho la última palabra. No, no estaba enojada, estaba triste y confundida.

Frunció levemente el ceño al llamarle de esa manera.

-Cuando estemos a solas quiero que me digas Itachi.

-Es algo contradictorio de su parte, ¿no lo cree? Recuerde que es mi maestro- usé el "usted" en vez del "tú" en el dialogo. Es mi maestro, ¿no?

-Háblame de tú. Y sí, soy tu maestro.

-¿Entonces? Eres contradictorio.

-Puede ser e insisto si yo fuera más joven...

-Hablas de tu edad como si fueras un anciano. Tienes cuarenta años, no es como si el mundo se acabara.

-Sí, sí se acaba.

Volteé a verlo. Tenía su cara estampada contra el volante y sus puños perfectamente apretados.

-Estás muy...- pero me interrumpió.

-¿Qué sueles hacer cuando te sientes mal?- me preguntó con unos ojos suplicantes.

-Depende que tan mal esté.

-Digamos que te sientes muy mal, ¿qué haces?

Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que hago. Cuando él murió caí en una gran depresión que a mi padre pareció importarle poco. Me encerré en mi recamara pero después recordé que amaba cantar, claro, sin que nadie me escuchara. -Cantar, bailar, tomar una piña colada...

Él me miró incrédulo.

-¿Y tú qué haces?

-Me encierro a mi habitación a leer- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Perfecto- dije mientras salía del coche- nos vemos.

No pude desifrar su rostro, quizá era uno de sorpresa o de incredulidad. Tal vez de tristeza o incluso de enojo.

Abrí la puerta de Ino y ni siquiera miré hacía atrás. Me era imposible creer que todo aquello hubiera pasado en un solo día, un día que prometía tanto pero al final me decepcionó de forma parcial. Sí, fue bonito conocer a su familia pero su actitud o mejor dicho "nuestra" actitud no ayudaron en nada. Seguramente su madre debe estar muy triste, su padre y su hermano son un tema aparte.

Y así el fin de semana perfecto pasó de ser uno de ensueño a uno de perturbaciones en mi mente. Cuando el lunes llegó deseé de todo corazón no ver a Itachi en el aula, no sería capaz de mirarlo ni de ponerle atención a su clase. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Perdón?

Ino tampoco había estado bien, y bastaba con verla sentada junto a mí. Las dos estábamos calladas. Todos entraban al salón de clases con gran ruido y comentando que tarea no pudieron hacer o lo bien que les había ido.

Ni Ino me dijo que le sucedió durante el fin de semana que según nuestros pronósticos prometía mucho, ni yo le conté lo que había pasado en la cena con la familia de nuestro querido sensei.

La puerta se abrió y yo quise hundirme entre mis libros, esconderme ahí y jamás salir.

Itachi entró con aquel porte elegante, su traje gris sin ninguna arruga y una camisa negra pulcramente planchada. Su cabello atado en una coleta baja y su portafolio de piel marrón en su mano derecha. No recibí ningún mensaje de texto, ningún correo ni nada parecido durante el fin de semana y de mi parte puedo asegurar que tampoco recibió nada. ¿Orgullo? Puede ser.

Comenzó con su habitual "buenos días" seguido de un resumen de lo que veríamos durante la semana. Algunos anotaban en sus carpetas las ideas principales de lo que decía, otros hacían caso omiso y se mandaban mensajitos por debajo de la banca. Puedo meter las manos al fuego y decir que Itachi se da cuenta de todo aquello, pero no lo dice.

Ino no habla y eso me preocupa. No manda mensajes y lo que es peor ¡está anotando lo que Itachi escribe en el pizarrón! Si Ino fuera una estudiante aplicada no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo, pero ella no es así. Odia apuntar, y prefiere saber lo último de moda y sobre mí.

¿Qué le pasa al mundo que me rodea?

Termina la clase y todos salen con prisa menos Ino y yo. Ella con ojos de suplica me dice que no quiere salir. Yo no me niego, para que ella esté así debió pasar un gran tornado sobre su mente.

Itachi salió del salón y no me miró. Tampoco me dijo su característico "¿estás ocupada?"

-Parece que tampoco estás bien...-

* * *

**N/A **¡Hola! Bien, tenía siglos sin actualizar y eso es imperdonable. Pero ya actualizaré más seguido, tuve problemas con mi computadora pero aquí andamos ¡sigo viva! Para más novedades sobre mi fics "Tamahara-Chan" así me encuentran en facebook (es una página)


	8. Pagarás algún día por el amor

**Cuarenta y veinte**

๑ ๑ ๑

_Algún día, es posible que tengas que pagar un precio muy alto por todo el placer y la alegría que el amor provoca_

_-La mecánica del corazón-_

๑ ๑ ๑

—Parece que tampoco estás bien... —pregunto mirándola con cierto interés—, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—¿Se nota mucho? Por el momento no quiero hablar de ello, mejor dime, ¿qué tal la cena?

—Mal—digo tratando de sonar optimista—quiero decir, su madre es encantadora pero...

—¿Te han tratado mal?

—No, no es eso.

—¿A quién debo matar?

—¡Ino!—regaño—a nadie, pasa que su madre en verdad creyó que éramos pareja y comenzó a decir cosas como hijos y matrimonio.

—Uh, ¿entonces?

—Itachi dijo "quizá nos casaremos" ¿sabes cómo me sentí?

—¡Woah!—su semblante regresa a la normalidad—¡te ha pedido matrimonio Hinata!

—¡No!—grito asustada—no fue eso, fue algo así como una vía de escape, no quiso herir a su madre y no le quedó de otra más que decir eso.

—Hmm, entonces no habrá boda yo ya me estaba emocionando.

—Ah, Ino. No habrá boda ni vestido blanco. ¿Correcto?—la conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que por su mente ya estaba maquinando una fiesta enorme.

—Hinata—me mira de forma seria mientras se pone derecha sobre su silla—estás jugando con fuego, en serio.

—¿Jugando con fuego?

—Venga, seré directa. Itachi tiene cuarenta años y tú tienes veinte. No hay que ser genios ni matemáticos como para no percatarse de esa diferencia de edades. Y eso no es todo, me parece que te estás enamorando. Si por ejemplo, nuestro querido sensei me hubiera pedido ir como su supuesta novia no me habría afectado el tema de los hijos ni del matrimonio, hasta hubiera seguido el juego y después fingiríamos que las cosas no se dieron. Fin, punto y aparte. Pero en tu caso no fue así.

Cruzo mis brazos. Había picado en el punto justo.

—Sí, sí—agito mis manos—pero... ¿qué hago? Me parte el corazón pensar que llegará el momento en que su madre descubra la verdad. Itachi tiene un hermano menor y él sí tiene hijos. Mikoto está feliz, los adora y espera que Itachi tenga algún día esa familia, siendo francos se agota el tiempo. Hasta su familia lo sabe, incluso él y hasta yo.

—¿Entonces te casarás y tendrás ciento y un hijos para tener feliz a su madre?

—¡No! No quise decir eso... la verdad es que no sé cómo reaccionar. Itachi se mostró distante al tema y después del bombardeo de preguntas quiso que nos fuéramos. Traté de averiguar porque dijo el "quizá nos casaremos" pero en pocas palabras dijo que fue un error.

—¿Un error? Supongo lo dijo porque no tenía otro escape a la bola de preguntas —dice Ino como si fuera una experta en relaciones—y conociendo tu temperamento Hyuga te enojaste y actuaste como niña, ¿cierto?

—¡¿Acaso soy un libro abierto?!

—Algo así Hinata.

Ruedo mis ojos.

—Durante el fin de semana no me envió mensajes ni yo a él.

—Orgullosa —deletrea aquella palabra—claro, seguramente el portarte de esa forma hará que de forma mágica y misteriosa venga y te diga "lo siento, no supe cómo reaccionar ante tus berrinches y mucho menos ante las preguntas de mi madre. Te metí en un lío, perdón Hinata, perdón" si eso quieres escuchar te puedo asegurar que Itachi no es de esos.

—¿Estás dándome a entender que me gusta que me rueguen? —me pongo roja como un tomate.

—Ah, las mujeres somos extrañas. No negaré que no he hecho eso pero Hinata, tú eres diferente. Eres una especie rara en toda la expresión de la palabra, dulce, considerada y explosiva en tus momentos. Tratas de ser siempre apacible y generosa pero cuando te sacan de ese limbo ¡cuidado! Y eso le pasó a Itachi. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccionara? Sí, lo conoces desde hace ¿dos o tres meses? ¿Y? no va a saber todo de ti. Ve y háblale, no le saques el tema tan de repente.

Jugueteo con mis dedos, todo lo que dice es cierto. ¿Pero cómo empezar de nuevo? Tampoco es como sí entre Itachi y yo se hubiera roto todo lo que existía, si es que había algo. Sin embargo, todas las cosas se dieron de forma peculiar, no esperaba que se tomara esa confianza para presentarme con su familia. Ni yo conocí al padre de Naruto, eventualmente traté con su madre pero hasta ahí. Nada de formalidades ni mucho menos una cena. Dice que fue un error, y desearía decirlo también, pero no es así. Quisiera declarar que me casaré con Itachi, aunque no sé bien como se supone que lo haría. Suspiro, Ino en ocasiones puede ser sabia y en otras un total caos, así como su cuarto.

—He mordido el anzuelo—digo en voz baja—. Lo intentaré pero dime, ¿qué tienes?

—Cambias de tema, ¿eh? Pues nada y todo. Estaba muy tranquila en el bar de Lee cuando de repente divisé a Sai.

—¡¿Qué?!—mi quijada casi se cae hasta la banca.

—No hay nada más que decir, estaba muy bien acompañado de una chica. No soporté eso y por más que traté de estar a gusto con Seiya me sentí incomoda.

—¿Él te vio?

—No lo sé, te digo que lo divisé es como si todas las ensaladas y jugos de zanahoria que he ingerido hayan hecho efecto en mi visión y me permitieron verlo como si él tuviera un cartel que dijera "hey Ino, mírame tengo novia y soy feliz, ¿ya me viste? Vuélveme a ver entonces"

—Qué horror te debiste sentir fatal.

—Sí, empiezo a creer en la frase de Naruto que alguna vez me dijo "nos pasamos la vida buscando a alguien con quién sentir lo mismo". Y hasta ahora no he conocido a ese alguien. Muchos hombres y pueden llamarme zorra, no me afecta pero con ninguno he sentido algo semejante a lo que experimenté con Sai.

—Uhm—bajé mi mirada—, ¿por qué no siento eso con Naruto?—pienso en voz alta.

—Quizá no lo querías lo suficiente.

—¿Es eso posible?

—Claro, y de hecho si me pides mi opinión te diré que mi primo es un verdadero cabrón. Según él estaba celoso de ti y todo el rollo y ya ves que anda con Asuna Yuki.

—No es novedad—digo—empiezo a creer que soy un objeto.

—¿Objeto?

—Sí, es decir, para Naruto fui algo así como la diversión pero al ver que yo ya no quería seguir le fue fácil reemplazarme. Con Itachi sucede también... me lleva con su familia, les dice lo del casamiento y después que fue un error. Como si yo no sintiera algo en lo absoluto.

—Estoy segura que no es así Hinata, conozco a los hombres, no a todos claro. Pero Itachi tiene otro tipo de mentalidad, muy diferente a la nuestra. Ya tiene edad suficiente como para saber sus prioridades, seguro no se esperaba a que en su camino de su vida se topara a una joven...

—¿Entonces?

—Conoce chicos de nuestra edad, te aseguro que tienes más de un pretendiente por allí. Por ejemplo Kiba, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que no te mira entre clases, además tiene lo suyo. Lee, bueno no es muy guapo pero es genial y una persona admirable. Shikamaru es un cerebrito algo flojo pero...

—Basta—interrumpo—, gracias Ino, yo... sé que lo haces para hacerme sentir bien... pero...

—Tranquila—coloca una de sus manos sobre mi hombro—. No pierdes nada y sí puedes ganar mucho. Es cuestión de actuar "cool".

—Eso quiere decir que debo desechar la idea de que Itachi y yo...

—No precisamente, sino que no te aferres a ello.

—Es complicado, sé que es poco tiempo pero él es interesante de aquí al infinito.

—No quisiera renunciar a él.

—Hmp, no se trata de eso Hinata. Ve como se dan las cosas, insisto, hay más cosas en contra que a favor. Se ve que es buena persona, sí. Pero te diré lo que yo veo desde mi punto de vista de amiga. No se permite una relación maestro-alumno dentro de la escuela. Cuando tus hijos, hipotéticamente hablado, tengan veinte años tú tendrás cuarenta y el sesenta. ¡Sesenta!. Y eso hablando de que te embarazarás en este año... sus gustos son diferentes, claro que sí. A ti te gusta el cine, las cosas divertidas y a él por lo que me has dicho le gusta leer y estar en su casa. Él es más formal y tú informal. Su segundo nombre debería ser "reglas" y el tuyo "anti-reglas". ¿Entiendes a qué quiero llegar?

—Sí.

Comienzan a entrar al salón cuando escuchar el timbre de final de descanso. Ino ordena sus cosas y yo sigo meditando todo aquello.

Y es verdad, pero... en el corazón no se manda.

* * *

**N/A **Este capítulo vaya que fue corto. Espero les haya gustado, si fue así, apreciaría mucho un review, y si no también.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan ver más novedades y estar más en contacto.

_Editado el día 04 de agosto de 2015._


	9. Detestada por los maestros

**Cuarenta y... ¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

Y allí está ella, perdida entre todos, royendo un lápiz, detestada por los maestros, con los ojos de todos los muchachos fijos en su pelo y en su cuello

-Lolita (Vladimir Nabokov)

๑ ๑ ๑

Ino había salido con prisa diciendo que su madre necesitaba verla cuanto antes en Iwagakure, donde residía desde que Ino comenzó sus estudios Universitarios. Alcé mi mano en forma de despedida rápida y desayuné lo habitual, no me apetecía ir a la escuela. Viernes por la mañana y el día comienza de una forma muy poco peculiar.

Y en la escuela tampoco hay nada interesante, desde el lunes hasta hoy esperé un correo electrónico, un mensaje o una señal que me dijera que seguía pensando en mí. Debí haber seguido el consejo de Ino de buscarlo pero me cuesta tanto trabajo y eso no es bueno de ninguna manera, ¿cómo podría serlo? Puede que él esté confundido por todo y mi actitud no ayuda en nada, simplemente lo empeoró todo sin querer. Así que mientras Kurenai sigue hablándonos sobre su materia me quedó divagando en todas las posibilidades. Cuento los minutos para salir y buscarlo, debo acabar con esta sensación que no me ha dejado descansar tranquila por las noches. Ella sale cerrando la puerta y todos recogen sus pertenencias, el día no está soleado está nublado y ligeramente frío, dicen que podría caer una tormenta o por lo menos eso escuché con la mujer que da el tiempo por las mañanas. Veo mi rostro en el espejo que viene en mi cartera y no luzco mal, es entonces que me pregunto ¿cuándo me había interesado en mi apariencia física? Cuando estaba con Naruto sí era importante mas no era indispensable, podía ir sin maquillaje y un tanto despeinada al cine y no pasaba nada, sin embargo y en contra de todos mis pronósticos me pongo nerviosa al pensar que hablaré con Itachi de un tema simple, me preocupo de más por mi físico y deseo que esta sensación se vaya de mi pecho. No quiero que crezca, no quiero jugar con fuego pero necesito saber que sucede.

Cruzó uno de los pasillos y trato de mantenerme calmada. El sonido de mis tacones.. ¡Sí, tacones! Yo que jamás lo uso hacen eco. De forma discreta me asomó a la sala de maestros y no veo a Itachi, quiero decir, mi sensei de Economía dentro. No me doy por vencida y trato de actuar "cool" como dijera Ino, no tiene nada de malo caminar sola por los pasillos cuando es tiempo de descanso. Sería fácil esperar a mi clase de Economía pero pasa que Itachi me ha estado evadiendo de una manera u otra, ni siquiera me ha preguntado qué tal voy en su materia, ni una retroalimentación. Y seré honesta, quizá esas atenciones no son las que extraño, lo extraño a él.

Es como el amor de adolescente, solo que esta vez se torna más confuso, más peligroso. No debería estar buscando a mi sensei, debería estar con un chico de mi edad platicando y sintiéndome viva, pero yo no necesito eso.

La cafetería está frente a mí, y no quiero comprar algo en específico de hecho no tengo hambre y eso se debe a que tengo exceso de nervios, si alguien pudiera ver a través de mí se daría cuenta que soy una bomba a punto de estallar en cualquier instante de tiempo, basta que el fuego llegue a mí para provocar una colisión...

Paro en seco y abro mi boca en señal de respuesta. A mí alrededor todos lucen normales, como que nada los agobiara, el mundo sigue girando después de todo pero para mí se detiene y no lo comprendo, algo anda mal en mi cabeza y no logro procesarlo. Itachi está sentado bebiendo una bebida, puedo predecir que es café con un poco de azúcar. A su lado se encuentra Konan, una maestra que da Introducción al estudio de Derecho, hasta donde sé fue o es la maestra de Naruto.

«Exagerada» pienso entre dientes. No lo digo en voz alta por miedo a que alguien logré leer mis labios. Aprieto mis puños y no lo comprendo, este comportamiento no es normal, algo anda mal y no está funcionando como debería. Ella está frente a él bebiendo una botella con agua y tiene cruzada su pierna derecha. Los dos se ven serenos, platicando sobre algún asunto importante o a saber que sea. Me acercó de manera que no me vea inoportuna.

No sé si él me ve o se hace que no me ve pero no dirige su mirada hacía mí, sino que la enfoca en el terrón de azúcar como si se tratase del ser más interesante del orbe.

-Hola- saludé con voz baja, muy baja. Más de lo normal.

Konan, cuyos ojos son amarillentos me mira curiosa, su cabello llega hasta el hombro y es de un peculiar e inusual color azul. Itachi alza sus hombros y por primera vez después de casi una semana dirige su mirada hacía mí. Todo el enojo que tenía –sí, enojo después de todo- se va como por arte de magia, su mirada me paraliza y me hace sentir bien, de repente parece que alrededor crecen flores, pero sé que eso es imposible.

-Hinata, ¿qué sucede?- me pregunta con tono monótono, como el que solía usar Hiruzen. Como un maestro normal, sí.

-Yo...- perfecto, ahora todas mis ideas se van y no sé qué decir- tengo algunas dudas respecto a algo en específico- ¡bien! Ahora pensará que soy una chica que no sabe expresar sus ideas por la forma en que lo dije, tartamudeando y con la cabeza gacha.

-Podríamos hablarlo en la sala de maestros, ya conoces el horario.

¿Cómo debería sentirme? Oh sí, es algo así como que un cuchillo atraviesa una parte de mí y me destruye un poquito cada vez más. ¿Tengo derecho de decir algo? ¿Cómo qué si así fuera el caso? Es mi maestro, mi sensei. No puedo gritar y decirle sobre la cena frente a todos, un maestro no debe relacionarse con un alumno y viceversa. Es entonces que comprendo las palabras de Ino, y no lo justifico ni me justifico. Asiento con la mirada y me despido con un «buenas tardes, sensei» procuré remarcar la última palabra, quizá así entienda un poco como me siento.

Las horas transcurren, el día se nubla todavía más y pienso seriamente en que me mojare cuando llegue a casa de Ino, ella por suerte debe estar con su mamá en Iwagakure, por suerte no tendrá que vivir la lluvia. Todos salen apresurados, algunos traen consigo sus paraguas y es el momento en que yo desearía tener uno. Cuando llego a la puerta principal de la Universidad escuchó que alguien me llama, por un momento me ilusionó y sueño despierta pensando que se podría tratar de Itachi pero no es así. Es Kiba quién corre y me saluda animosamente con su mano derecha.

-¡Hinata!

-Hola Kiba- sonrió con desanimo, no me afecta su presencia. No. Sino que de algún modo u otro no puedo estar feliz en su totalidad.

-Dicen que se acerca una tormenta terrible- se rasca su cabeza- puedo dejarte en tu casa si así lo deseas.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable pero...- sin embargo me interrumpe.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta, vamos. Mi casa está cerca de la tuya así que no habrá mayor inconveniente.

Sonrió y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. No me quedo ninguna opción y caminé junto a él. Sentí un gotita de agua caer en mi mano, pero fue algo imperceptible, él abrió la puerta del carro y me ubiqué en el lugar del copiloto. Kiba subió y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, el Instituto se veía extraño, de hecho el ambiente lo era.

Un aire frío me caló y parece ser que se percató de ello. Antes de arrancar bajó los vidrios y de nuevo mostró aquella sonrisa, y por más que quise devolverme una igual de radiante me fue imposible, seguía pensando en «mi sensei» y en Konan, ¿debía hacer tanta paranoia por ello? Ya había visto antes a muchos maestros sentados platicando sobre temas como las evaluaciones o métodos para torturarnos en vacaciones, eso es normal.

-Sucede algo- comienza a llover, Kiba voltea a verme y pregunta aquello con cierto tono de interés- últimamente te he visto un poco distraída en clases.

-No es nada- dije restándole importancia- de verdad- agregué al ver que no me creía.

-Sí, sí, como tú digas- bromeó- uh, se ve que en verdad caerá una tormenta, ¿será posible que haya un huracán?

«Es posible» pensé para mí misma. Pero la idea de que un huracán se acercará a Konohoa era impensable, hace más de diez años que uno no pega por aquí.

-¿Hinata?- me llamó al ver que no respondía.

-Lo siento- dije- esperemos que no sea un huracán.

Konohoa está muy cerca de la costa, no sería de extrañar que pasara.

El ruido del claxon retumbaba en mis oídos, causando un dolor de cabeza. Kiba recargó su cabeza sobre el volante. No lo conozco mucho, pero debo asumir que está harto del tráfico y de la gran nube negra que está sobre Konohoa.

-A este paso llegaremos en diez horas- dijo con pesimismo- no creí que todo mundo se volviera loco, no es la hora pico.

-Ya sé- rodé mis ojos- ¿crees que el metro esté lleno?

-¡Uf! Debe estar peor, imagínate, pobres las personas que andan en taxi, gastarán toda su quincena.

-Es verdad.

Estuvimos en silencio, él no hablo y por supuesto que yo tampoco. En mi cabeza seguía Itachi y solamente él. No quería verme arisca con Kiba pero todo esto era extraño, hasta el día en general.

Los carros comenzaron a moverse un poco más rápido, y entiéndase por rápido a veinte kilómetros por hora. Suspiré resignada, era mejor estar dentro de un coche que afuera, mojándome porque era obvio que nunca creí que el día se descompusiera de tal manera.

Kiba comienza a tararear alguna canción y comienza a hacer movimientos típicos de un baterista, una mano por aquí y otra para allá. Un golpe ligero en su pierna y un pisotón con su pie derecho. Pasan los minutos, y escucho que la lluvia está aumentando, para nuestra suerte estamos llegando a mi casa.

-Muchas gracias, Kiba.

-Nada que agradecer Hinata, tu presencia fue muy buena.

No sé si lo dijo de sarcasmo porque a decir verdad no hablé para nada en el trayecto.

Bajo del automóvil y meneó mi mano al tiempo que me arrinconó al umbral de la puerta y veo como su coche sale disparado, la lluvia sigue de necia.

La casa de Ino luce tan sola sin ella, no es como si no hubiera estado antes sola. Pero precisamente hoy es el día en que todo parece salir al revés, como si el día y su clima me recordaran que algo sucede y que no es bueno. Subo a mi habitación y preparo la tina con agua caliente, me apetece sumergirme y quedarme ahí por un buen rato, desconectarme del mundo. Una vez que salí de preparar la bañera me recuesto en la cama individual y miro al techo. Siento vibrar mí celular y rápidamente y creyendo que Itachi llamaba contesto sin saber quién era.

-¿Bueno?

Sin embargo, es la voz de Ino.

-¡Hinata! ¡Madre mía! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Uh?- rascó mi cabeza y continuo- claro, ¿pasa algo?

-Estoy con mi madre en Iwagakure pero en los noticiarios dicen que se acerca un huracán.

-¿Qué?- mi voz aumenta mis ojos se abren más- ¿un huracán?

-Algo increíble, lo sé. Pero ten mucho cuidado.

De repente, la llamada se corta.

-¿Ino? ¿Ino?- pero fue inútil, no había señal.

Comienzo a temblar y me cubro con una cobija, vaya día.

El reloj de la sala hace el ruido del tic tac. Trato de concetrarme en ello y no en la gran ventisca de afuera. Un chiflido siseante que me daba miedo.

Ahora ya no deseo bañarme, sólo quiero dormir y pensar que eso del huracán es una exageración de Ino. No quiero moverme del sillón, sé que debería estar en la habitación pero no puedo conciliar una meditación arriba debido a que la ventana del cuarto retumba por el aire, amenazando con romperse.

Miro mi celular y sigue sin haber red. Me pregunto cómo estará Itachi, y si ya salió de la escuela, sé que da regularizaciones hasta tarde...

Pasan los minutos, no hay nada nuevo salvo que el sonido de la lluvia es cada vez más feo. El viento, los árboles golpeando, aunque muy en mis adentros escucho toquidos llamando a la puerta.

«Debe ser el aire» no me atrevo a abrir la puerta pero el sonido sigue ahí, un débil toc toc que quizá, si no hubiera lluvia fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme saltar del sillón y abrir. El sonidito me retumba peor que los claxon en la tarde.

-¡¿Hay alguien?!- escucho una voz, que más que nada parece un grito. No logro distinguir y eso me aterra, ¿quién en su sano juicio llamaría a la puerta? ¿un amante de Ino? O acaso...

¿Itachi?

No, me niego ante esa idea, pero quienquiera que este allá afuera sigue insistiendo y no me queda otra alternativa más que abrir. Con pasos lentos y desconfiados me dirijo a la puerta y puedo jurar que ha sido el trayecto más largo de mi vida. Con mucha inseguridad abro.

Retrocedo algunos pasos, sintiendo como el aire frío y un poco de agua salpica mis prendas. Suelto un pequeño gritito y lo miro.

-¡Dios mío Itachi!

* * *

**N/A **¡Hola! Bien, pues aquí el noveno capítulo. Ayer me fue imposible publicar algo, pero hoy lo hago. Gracias por sus reviews, ¡en serio! ya saben, si quieren saber más actualizaciones visiten mi página "Tamahara Chan" en facebook.


	10. Mi corazón no late, baila

**Cuarenta y... ¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

"Mi corazón no late, baila."

-Metamorfosis en el cielo

๑ ๑ ๑

Itachi estaba allí. Parado y yo estaba allí, sorprendida como si alguien me hubiera dicho que él era un criminal buscado por la FBI. Traté de calmarme, no es normal este estado, sin embargo y a pesar de que el tiempo parece detenerse hago que pase y el acepta, no hay palabras. Él no me saluda y yo me quedó ensimismada, todavía con la ropa hecha una sopa con el cabello suelto y azabache se ve perfecto, mas no hay tiempo de admirarlo por mucho tiempo. «Pasa» es lo único que se escucha decir. La casa de Ino no se caracteriza por ser una mansión, ni está llena de cosas extravagantes, pero sí de colores chillantes. Él ingresa a la sala, y los dos escuchamos el sonido de un rayo, me estremezco. Él parece acercarse no sé si no habla porque está demasiado empapado o porque está en un estado de trance, no lo sé. Y tampoco negaré que mis mejillas no están encendidas y coloradas, casi de un color morado. Mi maestro, mi sensei no debería estar aquí. Está prohibido, y sí, ya sé que ha entrado aquí un par de ocasiones pero muy por encimita era por asuntos escolares, no puedo asegurar que siente por mí. Desde la cena se ha ausentado y pasamos de ser "algo más que alumno y maestro" a "un maestro que no le presta atención a un alumno medio".

-Gracias- dice él al tiempo que se quita los zapatos- en cuanto la lluvia cese me iré...

Y no, no quiero que se vaya. Que contradictorio de mí parte, y que atrevido.

-No es necesario- un hilito de voz apenas surge de mí, demasiada timidez en una oración- yo... bueno, ¿por qué...?

Pero parece entender la pregunta antes de que la finalice.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Bueno...- su voz tenía un tinte de enojo.

«Estaba saliendo de la Universidad, después de unas asesorías y unas últimas clases. El día pintaba nublado, y creí que no pasaría a mayores. Mi carro hoy no circula por lo cual me propuse tomar el metro, sin embargo, estaba lleno de gente. Entonces, decidí tomar un taxi, pero ninguno estaba libre. Caminé varios minutos hasta que la lluvia llegó. Traté de atajarme en los locales aledaños a las calles pero todo mundo corría fue entonces que supe que eso era más que una lluvia...»

Asentí, sonaba lógico todo aquello.

-Además- agregó con su típica voz de maestro- observé que te marchabas con un estudiante.

No entiendo si aquello va acompañado de reclamo o es un simple comentario.

-Itachi...- bajé mi mirada- creo que sería bueno que te dieras un baño...dejé la bañera y...

-No- respondió seco- están cayendo rayos. Es peligroso.

Ladeé mi cabeza, ¿es peligroso?

-Entonces...- ideas cerebro, ideas. La necesitó. Pensé en Ino y en la ropa de hombre que a veces tenía en su recamara, por que era claro que ella llevaba hombres a la casa – puedo darte un poco de ropa.

El alzó su ceja, ¿Dónde quedaba aquella sonrisa encantadora? ¿Dónde? Quise gritar y decirle mis pensamientos, decirle que estaba enojada y que no entendía cómo es que lograba cambiar mi clima tan de repente, tan estúpidamente. Tal parece que ayudarlo con lo de la cena resultó ser la peor decisión de mi vida. No hubo respuesta, así que asimilé que no respondería por tanto alguien debía tomar decisiones. Subí a la habitación de Ino la cual –muy a mi sorpresa- estaba pulcramente ordenada. Su ropa ordenada por colores y por tela, los calcetines a la perfección doblados. ¿En serio era la habitación de mi mejor amiga? Rebusqué de allá para acá algo digno de Itachi, en la sala el parecía un ser brillante, a pesar de que la casa estaba un tanto fachosa. Él le daba un plus, como un diamante dentro de una caja negra. Y gracias al cielo encontré un sweater naranja y unos pantalones azules.

«Oh no» pensé, aquello debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. ¡Es la ropa de Naruto! Obviamente entre él e Ino no hay nada, son primos. Muchas veces se quedaba aquí y dejaba su ropa botada, y cosas de ese estilo. No debería sorprenderme pero me era difícil darle a Itachi la ropa de mi ex novio. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Yo, por supuesto. Me replanteó el hecho de querer ir con un psicólogo. Algo no anda bien en mi cabeza, un tornillo se me ha zafado, eso es seguro.

En cuanto aparezco en la sala, Itachi sigue ahí, de pie. Como si fuera un estante.

-Mira- le extiendo un par de toallas y la ropa- siento no ...

-Está bien- sonríe. Oh por Dios, que sonrisa. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que tu maestro te visite un viernes por la noche? De forma segura, una en un millón.

No sé de que manera decirle lo que viene a continuación. Mis piernas tiemblan, una Hinata que no conozco quiere salir y apoderarse de mí. No lo comprendo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

«¡¿Qué fue aquello Hinata Hyuga?!» me regañó mentalmente, me pongo tiesa y roja. Estoy loca, paranoica. ¿Quién hace estas cosas? Es MI maestro, MAESTRO, y debo hacerme a la idea de que no pasara nada, así de fácil, nunca existió algo y nunca lo habrá.

-¿Cómo podría?- se pregunta más él que a mí- de ninguna manera, yo soy su maestro.

Y vamos de nuevo con los tratos de usted, creí que lo habíamos superado. Bien, hemos retrocedido varios pasos.

-La lluvia- me excusé- no piense mal pero Ino me dijo que se avecinaba un huracán.

De repente, sacó aquellos lentes de pasta gruesa que le daban un toque todavía más intelectual al ángel. Sí, Itachi era como un ángel.

-Hmm- pareció pensarlo por un momento- ya decía yo que esto no podía ser una simple lluvia.

Asentí.

-Puede dormir en mi habitación- ¡Sí! De nuevo los tratos de usted, Hinata atrevida se apodera de mi cuerpo, quizá mañana me arrepienta de toda esta conversación, pero hoy no es ese día- yo dormiré en el cuarto de Ino, por supuesto- aclaré, no me quiero ver como una chica fácil. No señor.

-Sí- con la mirada pregunta donde esta mi habitación. Aquí es cuándo Hinata normal Hyuga reaparece. ¿Qué le acabo de decir a mi maestro? ¿Qué se quede a dormir? ¿En mi cuarto? Me estremezco, mi piel se pone de gallina. Me niego a pensar que esto es real, ¿de qué manera puede ser posible? Este viernes se suponía me dormiría encobijada, quizá tomando un chocolate caliente y de forma probable viendo la televisión, o llanamente durmiendo. Así nada más. No contaba con que un día lluvioso, un día en que según se genera un huracán llegaría tocando la puerta con todo su cuerpo mojado por la lluvia. Impensable. Esto sólo sucede en los libros y en las novelas, no puede pasarme a mí. A Ino tal vez, por supuesto. Ella es ella, extrovertida y segura, y yo soy yo. Algo anda mal, muy mal. Insisto, debo ir al psicólogo.

Mis pies y mi cuerpo en general se mueve como si fuera un robot, de forma automática. Subimos las escaleras y con la cabeza gacha le señaló mi habitación, mentalmente me hago un recordatorio «casa tirada, visita esperada, en consecuencia debo ordenar siempre mi habitación» mas desechó la idea al instante. ¡No! No debo confiar en que esto se repetirá, no y no. Itachi tiene su departamento y aunque jure y perjure que no tiene novia, esposa o amante la tendrá. Es imposible que muera soltero, imposible.

Él inspecciona mi recamara, como cuando un padre revisa que su hija tenga su recamara limpia, inspeccionando cada detalle. O como una amiga cuando visita tu cuarto y ojea lo que tienes y lo que no. Esa es la mirada de mi querido profesor, Itachi Uchiha.

-Esta es mi cama- me siento tonta después del comentario. Él no es tonto como para no saber que es una cama, es obvio. Escucho el típico «Dah, Hinata» de Ino a mis espaldas a pesar de que está a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

-Gracias.

Asiento y me dirijo a la habitación de Ino, no le desordenaré nada, es cuestión de que me acueste y punto. Nada debe pasar, ¿verdad?

Pero siento el agarre de él contra mis hombros, adentro hay calma, claro muy entre comillas mas afuera sigue un huracán, un terrible huracán.

-Quería hablar conmigo hoy.

Claro que lo recuerdo, es evidente. Y el solo recordarlo me revuelve el estomago, sí, ya sé que soy una exagerada por todo y que estoy armando una tormenta donde no la hay.

-Sí- jugueteó con mis dedos, muy buena idea Hinata, buena idea...

-¿Sobre qué? No asistió a mi oficina.

Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría?

-Algo irrelevante- sarcasmo, sí. En su pura expresión.

-Quiero creer que te intrigaba el saber de mi actitud y mi ausencia.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se mostraba tan... tan Itachi! ¡Cinismo!

Me sonrojó, sí señor. Y eso solo provoca que el sonría ladinamente.

-¿Me equivoco?

Mis ojos hablan por mí así que muevo mi cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Hinata- adoro la forma en que sus labios se mueven para decir mi nombre, es tan exquisito. ¡¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando?!- tú eres mi alumna y yo soy tu sensei.

¿Ahora volvemos al tuteo? Correcto.

-Ya sé- que novedad.

-Debí haber nacido después o quizá debiste haber nacido antes.

Suspiré, ya habíamos hablado de todo esto.

-Hoy te vi con aquel estudiante, creo le imparto clases. No estoy seguro, lo que sí es que me imaginé a ti con él, una pareja de estudiantes. Para cualquier maestro eso es normal, dos alumnos... una relación. Pero fue extraño para mí.

-Hoy te vi con aquella maestra- seguí la estructura de su oración- creo que le imparte clases a mi ex novio. No estoy muy segura, lo que sí, es que me imaginé a ti con ella, dos maestros conversando sobre como molarnos la vida. Para cualquier estudiante, ver a dos profesores de contrario sexo es normal, es obvio... pero fue extraño para mí.

* * *

**N/A **Siguiente capítulo la acción empieza. Ahora sí habrá un huracán... pero de SENTIMIENTOS. Ya saben, para novedades busquenme como Tamahara Chan en facebook.


	11. Añoro

**Cuarenta y... ¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

"Porque nadie añora lo que nunca tuvo, ni puede sentirse defraudado por carecer de lo que no conoce"

-Los renglones torcidos de Dios

๑ ๑ ๑

Alzó una ceja con altanería, un gesto que jamás había observado en él. Siento escalofríos y de ser posible aquí mismo quiero cavar mi tumba, mas olvido que no tengo una pala, una verdadera lástima.

Tonta y más tonta. ¿Por qué me pongo al tú por tú contra él? Ah, claro. Él me hace salir de mis cabales, mis principios y en este instante sigue con esa cara de poker. No puedo con esto, quiero irme pero recuerdo que allá afuera un huracán se avecina. ¿Quién me hizo enamorarme de Itachi? No, no lo entiendo. Todo comenzó tan raro, después él se acercó a mí, hasta creí que dimos un paso más cuando en realidad ya estábamos retrocediendo dos por cada uno. Una Ley General de una proporción, solo que está mal formulada, un paso avanzado no puede ser dos hacia atrás, o no debería, sería mejor al revés. Ladeó mi cabeza y suspiro, quiero disculparme por aquel atrevimiento, por darle a notar que me puse un tanto celosa. Sí, después de todo así es como se sienten creí que moriría sin experimentar que eran, me equivoqué.

-Konan y yo somos maestros- carraspeó su garganta –ahora, sí me lo permites iré a vestirme, ¿puedo?

«Claro» responde mi lado amable, la Hinata que tiene faldas hasta los tobillos y el cabello amarrado en un chongo alto. La parte inocente de mí, por supuesto. Soy una egoísta, es obvio que él sigue mojado por la lluvia y me estoy comportando de forma inoportuna al retenerlo por temas de lo más infantiles, en consecuencia me resto puntos. ¡Bien!

Cierra la puerta de mi habitación, estoy fuera en el pasillo, como un gatito asustado. ¿Por qué él? Si tan sólo fuera otro hombre... no, no es su edad. Tampoco su actitud, es una barrera que nos separa, somos polos opuestos. Quiero creer que todavía los polos opuestos se atraen pero si somos iguales nunca... comienzo a sospechar que somos polos iguales, destinados a jamás atraerse.

Sale de mi recamara, mi sonrisa no puede ser más obvia, parezco una adolescente pero cómo él dice, soy una y es verdad. Se queda ahí, como queriendo decir muchas cosas pero al final no articula palabra y yo, por mi parte estoy igual que él. ¿Qué podría suceder esta noche? «Nada» dice mi mente, la parte que todavía funciona coherentemente y «Todo» piensa mi subconsciente donde habita Hinata-infantil.

-Que pases buena noche- aprieto mi estomago y sacó las palabras, así de secas, así de rápidas.

Pienso que se ha desubicado ya que está mudo, como si le hubiera dicho una sentencia de muerte o algún maleficio cuando en realidad fue un simple y llano «que pases buena noche»

-Hinata- cerró sus ojos. La ropa le queda estupenda, apretada, haciendo que su pecho se vea todavía más atractivo. «Pero que cosas piensas, tontita» - no es correcto y lo sabes.

-¿Qué no es correcto?- me hago "la tontita" claro. ¡Claro qué sé que no es correcto recibir a mi maestro en un día en cuando un huracán amenaza con mojar y destruir todo lo que toca!

-No deseo decirlo, ya debes saberlo- sonrió ladinamente, qué hermoso.

-Maestro- debo tener sentido común, estoy careciendo de él- esto no es una cita ni una proposición, ha sido una mera coincidencia, un día de lluvia y mi casa cerca. Nadie sabrá de esto.

«Que atrevida eres, chiquilla» dice mi parte infantil, la que hace todo lo que Hinata-tímida jamás llevaría a cabo.

-¿Te agrada la idea de un secreto entre nosotros?- se acerca a mí, a mi humanidad. En mi mente puedo sentir como se enciende un LED rojo, o mejor dicho varios de ellos y una alarma anunciando que un huracán se acerca. «Alerta, alerta, maestro Itachi muy cerca. Preparen sus armas chicos ¡aquí vamos!».

-¿Un se-secreto?- la alarma ha resultado, Hinata-tímida ha entrado en acción ya que comienzo a tartamudear y a sudar, sintiendo mis manos húmedas. Y no por la lluvia.

El pasillo jamás había lucido tan comprometedor. Siempre lo vi como el lugar donde debía transitar para bajar al comedor o a la salida. El lugar donde por las mañanas saludo a Ino, nada más. Pero ahora es como si en las paredes pudiera pintar «Aquí nace un secreto» con letras de oro y muy grandes, muy visibles.

-Claro Hinata, un secreto- hace una mueca encantadora- mañana quizá me diga que todo esto es una locura pero no se puede evitar lo inevitable.

-No co-comprendo- mi corazón late frenético, adentro, en mi organismo de forma muy segura debe haber una alerta de colisión, no podré más contener la alegría.

-Puedo explicarte si hay algo que no ha sido claro- usó la voz de maestro, como cuando un alumno no entiende el tema. Pero lo hace sonar perfecto, su voz es una melodía y más si está tomando mis hombros. Afuera, el huracán sigue ganando fuerza.

Pero no sé realmente si el huracán ha ingresado al pasillo.

-Itachi- me sonrojo y mucho- pero...

-Silencio- pone sus dedos en mis labios- este será un secreto Hinata. Para mañana ya nada habrá pasado.

«Alerta roja, alerta roja. Un huracán se acerca al corazón, preparen sus salvavidas y sálvese quién pueda porque para mañana es posible que todos estemos con el agua hasta las orejas» Duele, dolió y dolerá. ¿Cómo que mañana todo se habrá acabado? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pero es tarde, muy tarde para seguir haciendo preguntas. Me abraza, disipando y haciéndome enloquecer. Un mundano abrazo, ¿cuántos no he recibido durante toda mi vida? Muchos. Incontables. Sin embargo, uno suyo me hace perder el orden, el control.

Estamos en mi habitación, me tumba a la cama y lo peor es que mi parte racional no hace nada, tal y como lo dijeron las voces de mi mente, hay alerta roja pero la estoy ignorando. Vaya manera tan pragmática de tomar decisiones.

Rayos, es lo que se escucha afuera. El sonido del viento no cesa, yo estoy en mi cama y mirándome inquisitivamente está Itachi Uchiha, cuarenta años, maestro de Economía de Universidad. Porte elegante, cualquier mujer que lo viera creería que está casado o por lo menos en una relación pero no es así. Él sigue ahí, perdido y yo me pierdo a su lado, nada importa si tengo unos minutos con su compañía, nada. Lo extraño aun si hay muchas personas a nuestro alrededor, lo extraño si estoy sola. Supongo que algo así debe ser el amor, mas no comprendo si debemos estar los dos o si acaso nuestra ecuación amorosa está mal, quizá incompleta puede ser.

-Hinata- susurra a mi oído, electrizante- en condiciones normales no haría esto y de hecho mañana todo habrá acabado.

«¿Qué?» mi mirada está desencajada, todo esto no puede ser un efímero instante no seré capaz de hacerme a esta idea. Imposible.

-No puedes hablar en serio- mi voz se corta, digo cosas sin pensar.

-Lo hago- no vacila en sus palabras- esto solo pasara hoy y nada más.

¿Acaso hubo un detonante? Tuvo que haber algo detrás de estas reacciones, es como un huracán. No se genera así como si nada, primero debe de haber un clima extraño, supongo. No sé mucho acerca de esos fenómenos naturales sin embargo en los sentimientos y el corazón debe ser lo mismo. Antes de todo, antes la cena por ejemplo él me buscaba para darme asesorías, claro, asesorías. Era como un intento cuarentón de ligue me imagino, pero de cualquier manera todas esas atenciones se fueron y me dice que para mañana todo se habrá acabado. ¿Qué vinculo nos separa y nos une a la vez? ¿La escuela? ¿Es eso? Sí ese es el motivo soy capaz de cambiarme de escuela y arriesgarme, sé que es tonto y precipitado que tengo veinte años, que no debería hacer ni pensar esto sin embargo esto no está en mi poder, no está en mi control. Va más allá de mis principios y de lo que dirá la gente. Mucho, mucho más lejos.

-Itachi...- quiero mostrarle de lo que soy capaz por él, jugármela el todo por el todo aunque se vea muy arriesgado algo que Hinata-tímida jamás haría.

Antes de que pueda continuar con mi falso discurso, y digo falso porque sé que las palabras me traicionarían, él me abraza y me pega más a su pecho, como queriendo que mi nariz se envicie con aquel olor a humanidad, a una persona madura, a alguien que le tiene miedo al amor. ¿Quién lo diría? Dinero, estudios, popularidad, guapura y miedo al amor. Es como uno de esos guardaespaldas grandes y fornidos que le tuvieran miedo a una cucaracha, ¿curioso, no?

-De ser otra situación créeme que no diría que el mañana entre tú y yo no existirá- noto cierto tono de tristeza en su voz- mereces a alguien que te haga reír y que tenga los mismos gustos que tú.

¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Acaso cree que no me divierto con él? Quiero decir, en el sentido ameno, él es divertido. Me ha hecho reír más que los «de mi edad» muchísimo más, es cierto que a veces no lo comprendo pero eso debe ser normal, no todos entenderemos a todos eso es una lógica.

-Tú eres...- bravo, las palabras se van, me quedo muda como una niñita chiquita atemorizada por la reprimenda de su padre- tú...

-De cualquier manera- supongo se hartó de mi débil intento por decir algo- somos diferentes, vivimos en dos mundos totalmente opuestos.

¿Desde cuándo se deja llevar por lo prejuicios? Pareciera que el maestro de Economía que conocí el primer día está muy lejos de ser la persona que tengo junto a mí. De repente un miedo aterriza a mi mente, ¿y si me enamoré de mi maestro y no de Itachi? Suena ridículo, si Ino pudiera estar aquí y leer mis pensamientos en un libro seguro me diría «es tonto Hinata, ellos dos son la misma persona. Te estás volviendo paranoica, te gusta Itachi Uchiha» ¿pero y si las cosas no son así? Mi maestro de Economía es callado, le gusta ayudar a los alumnos, me da asesorías, habla con voz de ensueño, su mirada te pierde en la profundidad de su ser, pero... Itachi es él.

Me aparto de forma rápida, él se sobresalta. La luz es tenue, afuera el clima sigue igual o peor. No crean que por estar aquí recostada ha salido el sol, para nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- hay miedo en su voz, lo hay y del verdadero- ¿Hinata?

-¿Por qué no?- ¿las cosas cambiarían de ser otro el momento? –Yo... Itachi, ¿por qué?

Parece leerme, lo sé por la manera en que asiente y se dirige hacia mí, de forma cuidadosa y lenta.

-Por que yo tengo cuarenta y tú tienes veinte.

Quiero gritar y decirle que al diablo con eso, pero no soy ese tipo de personas. No soy tan explosiva, puede que adentro me esté haciendo una tormenta con todo y naufragios y hasta con un iceberg pero no lo revelo porque no me gusta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- sonrió, creo ya he tocado el tema- tú quieres ser feliz Itachi, lo mereces y te lo digo de corazón.

No me importa con quién lo sea pero debe serlo. Es la verdad, y duele admitirlo pero si no es conmigo... va a doler. Lo sé, pero prefiero verlo a él bien que a mí después de todo no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué debo ser feliz?- parece que se lo pregunta a un ser supremo, no me dirige la pregunta a mí ni siquiera a él mismo- cuando era joven quería ser adulto y crecí demasiado rápido, tal como me lo decía mi padre. Y ahora que soy joven quiero vivir las cosas de los jóvenes pero eso es ridículo, es como ver a un anciano de ochenta años en un antro donde hay puros jóvenes de menos de veinte años. Así me siento.

Estoy lejos de entenderlo, es verdad. ¿Para qué mentir?

-In...in...-una bocanada de aire más ¡por favor!-intentémoslo.

De repente, la luz se apaga. Un sonido a una explosión llega a mis oídos y me aferro a su cuerpo, no sé si alcanzó a escuchar mi atrevido comentario, no lo sé honestamente. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que esta noche no tendremos luz y de forma segura mañana tampoco. Porque hay un huracán.

* * *

**N/A **¡Woah! Gracias por sus reviews, me animan muchísimo a seguir con esta historia que casi casi consideraba "longfic perdido". Les mando muchos saludos y abrazos, estoy muy feliz. Espero actualizar mañana, de cualquier manera revisen Tamahara Chan es mi página de facebook donde subo novedades.


	12. Nuestros sentimientos

**Cuarenta y... ¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

""Las acciones originan pensamientos, y éstos a su vez, condicionan nuestros sentimientos"

La princesa que creía en los cuentos de hadas

๑ ๑ ๑

Quería comenzar a cavar bajo tierra y fingir que en efecto nada había pasado, ante todo no me creía autora de aquellas palabras. ¿Quería intentarlo con Itachi? Es probable, después de todo con él siento una conexión terriblemente fuerte. Pensé que comenzaría a darme un discurso acerca de nuestra relación, ya saben… la relación inquebrantable de maestro-alumna que tal parece jamás terminara. Mas me mira como si yo hubiese dicho una revelación, o un gran discurso digno de admirarse. Fue precipitado decir «intentémoslo» tan arriesgado y a la vez atrevido, algo que no es típico en mí. Sin embargo, y contra todos mis pronósticos él me abraza. Con una fuerza que intenta repararme, no estoy rota o puede que un poco, después de todo nuestro corazón no puede ser de piedra. Su aroma me traspasa, haciendo que todos mis poros se activen, piel de gallina, claro. No sé si se percata de aquello pero me toma de la barbilla como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana, no hay fuerza en sus manos empiezo a creer que la teoría de la Física no existe en este momento, estoy segura de que su piel hace contacto con la mía. ¡Al carajo las leyes!

— ¿Por qué quieres intentarlo? — me pregunta mientras recorre mi rostro, tan exquisito… me hace sentir viva. Como si todos mis complejos se fueran por el arco del triunfo.

— Yo… — comienzo a hiperventilar ¡aire ven a mí por favor! — tú… eres especial — de todas las palabras sólo logro articular unos cuantos balbuceos sin embargo él se muestra tan fascinado.

— Me decían que las casualidades no existen, empiezo a creer en ellas. ¿Estás consiente de que estamos actuando de forma impulsiva?

No, no lo sé. No sé si esto es apresurado. Pero lo necesito ya, lo quiero.

— Tú podrías ser la única — me dice al oído, su respiración agitada me hace enloquecer un poco más, sí, eso es posible.

No hay luz, hay lluvia y viento. Afuera el mundo gira como un desastre natural. Pero hoy para mí Itachi está causando el mayor revuelo de mi vida. Una sensación que me está quemando desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla. ¿Es esto normal o acaso es una alucinación creada por mi mente? Si no es real, ¡qué bien se siente! Y si es real… deseo que dure eternamente.

Se acerca, ansioso. No logro observar del todo su rostro ya que la luna es la única que nos logra iluminar, sin embargo se ve opacada por la tormenta. De la hora ya perdí el tiempo, el amor está en el aire y lo demás… lo demás no me importa. Yo obedezco a mis impulsos por primera vez en mi vida y tocó su pecho. Jadea, un jadeo que llega como la melodía más dulce. ¿Me estoy volviendo una pervertida? No… lo dudo. Jamás me he sentido así, todo esto me es desconocido, debo estar en otra dimensión, contradictorio.

— Eres muy dulce — lame mi cuello, tengo que evitar gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Tengo cosquillas y muchas pero más es la sensación de que algo «ahí abajo» está picando. Y no es una picazón como la de un mosquito y que te da comezón, no… es como mini descargas eléctricas. Ino siempre dice que eso se llama excitación y muestra su cara de mujer experimentada. No le importa lo que digan los demás de ella, se dedica a vivir su vida como quiere, aunque eso le ha traído grandes dolores en su corazón.

— Tú eres un ángel — digo descontrolándome

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Hinata? — sonríe ladinamente.

Comienza el juego. Recorre con sus dedos mi espalda, de una forma que no puedo describir. Susurra cosas que no llego a entender, y si lo hago estoy demasiado ensimismada. Sus brazos tocan mis hombros, lame mi cuello con más demanda y yo, yo… lo permito.

— Itachi… — digo aquello de tal forma que mi voz se oye distorsionada — sigue — imploro.

Una sonrisa se refleja, una de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Quieres que siga? — sus dedos me recorren, palpa mi espalda, mi rostro, mis piernas… todo cuanto se puede.

— ¡Sí! — solté en un grito, ¿estoy acaso loca?

— Tú logras sacarme de mis principios, Hinata — dijo en voz baja — si sigo no podré parar.

Aquello era la consecuencia del acto. Yo asentí.

— Entonces sigue.

Alzó sus cejas de forma que creo que está sorprendido.

— No creí que alguien como tú causara esto en mí —

Sus palabras no sólo llegan a mis oídos, traspasan todo y llegan hasta el fondo, muy al fondo de mí ser.

A lo lejos logró escuchar el sonido de una llamada entrante. La ignoro, la realidad es que en este momento estoy como flotando. Si yo siguiera siendo Hinata-tímida estaría aterrada por el hecho de que un hombre estuviera en mi cama, y peor todavía, mi maestro. ¡Mi maestro! ¿Qué tan raro puede ser?

Sigo demandando, pidiendo como una niña caprichuda más y más. Más besos, más abrazos. Más de todo lo que él me pueda dar, y lo peor es que quiere darlo.

Toca mi espalda baja, a mi alrededor todo es como una galaxia hay estrellas y un paraíso infinito. No sé si el mundo existe fuera de esta habitación pero puedo estar segura que este día quedará grabado para toda mi vida, no importa si pasan mil años, yo evocaré este souvenir cuantas veces me sean posibles. Él dice que soy un ser especial y sigue repartiendo caricias por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Él es Itachi? El hombre más polifacético que he conocido, en clases es un maestro serio dedicado a la educación y comprometido con sus alumnos. Como maestro es formal y serio, trabajando es profesional. Con su familia es un hielo, aunque puede que sea un hielo derretido. Y conmigo… conmigo es "mi maestro Itachi". No tengo tiempo para pensar ni para arrepentirme de futuras consecuencias. No. Hoy no es ese día. Y espero que nunca lo sea.

— ¿Estás lista? — pregunta con una ceja levantada, su cuerpo frente al mío en una combinación que me parece armoniosa. ¿Estoy lista? ¿Para qué exactamente? Comienzo a hiperventilar, cierro mis ojos y él ve todo esto, como si tuviera un asiento especial, aunque obvio él ya lo tiene… está en mi corazón — Serás mía —

Mis ojos se abren cual platos redondos, arañó su espalda como jamás lo he hecho. Sí, siento rastros de culpabilidad por tal salvajismo, no es propio de mí tener esta actitud sin embargo a él parece gustarle. Entierro con más fuerza mis uñas y el comienza a adentrarse más en su ardua labor por hacerme suya.

Nunca entendí cómo funcionaban esto de las relaciones, de hecho Ino siempre me lo explicaba con poca sutileza que me hacía pensar que era un acto vil y sucio. Jamás se lo comente, pero ella lo explicaba tan rudo «y entonces Hinata, él mete su pene…» con aquellas palabras me decía lo que eran sus encuentros nocturnos y yo me imaginaba una escena poco decente donde seguro la mujer terminaría desangrada. Me tapaba los oídos cuando Ino relataba aquello y lograba filtrar un poco de información. Hoy puedo decir que cada persona lo relata de una forma diferente.

Itachi entra de forma lenta pero directa. Sí, siento un dolor pero es una especie de dolor que en ninguna circunstancia anterior a ésta la había sentido. Electrificarte, y hace que pueda entrar en una Andrómeda…. En un camino en el que nunca había estado. Ahora me cuestiono si todo lo que he vivido es real. Creo me había perdido de muchas cosas.

— Creo he sido muy brusco… —

Yo niego, sigo enterrando mis uñas y aferrándome a su humanidad.

— Sigue, no pares —

¿Estoy jugando con fuego? No lo creo, lo que si estoy segura es que a partir de ahora la vida no será la misma.

* * *

**N/A **Perdonen la tardanza y que el capítulo sea más corto de lo que acostumbro publicar. ¡Bonito inicio de semana! Para más actualizaciones por favor chequen mi página de facebook "Tamahara Chan"


	13. Sola

Cuarenta y… ¿veinte?

๑ ๑ ๑

El sol provocó que me despertara y que cegara de forma momentánea mis ojos al abrirlos tan de repente. No quedaba ni rastro de la noche de ayer, nada que diera indicio de lo que pasó. Me sobresalté al recordar eso, sí… ayer… la noche pasada… ¡Itachi estuvo aquí!

Mis manos desacomodaron las sabanas y no pude evitar tirarlas todas al piso. Corrí hasta el baño y abrí la puerta. No había nadie. Una sensación similar a la pérdida me embriagó de momento, ¿sería posible que Itachi se hubiese ido a sabiendas de que todavía el clima estaba inestable? La respuesta está en el aire así que ignorando todas las posibilidades y los líos que mi mente siente en este momento salgo de mi recámara y corro tan rápido como puedo para llegar a la sala.

No está.

No está y…

¡No está!

— ¿Itachi? — Mi voz está quebrada quiero llorar — ¿estás aquí?

Pero nada, ninguna respuesta llega y su voz sólo queda en mi imaginación.

¡Soy una tonta! Genial, ahora él creerá que soy una fácil, no. Error. Una facilota con todas las letras mayúsculas posibles, de forma probable en este momento estará en su casa riéndose de lo tonta que una de sus alumnas fue la noche anterior. ¿Y si todo fue un perfecto sueño? La realidad es que aunque el piso de la sala está mojado nada me confirma que en realidad hubo un huracán. Es el ruido del teléfono de casa que llega hasta mis oídos.

A tropezones llegué hasta el teléfono…

— ¡Hinata! — es la voz de Ino — ¿Dónde mierda estabas? Te he llamado toda la noche a tu celular, a este teléfono ¡Dios! He estado tan preocupada ¿estás bien mujer?

— I-Ino. Estoy per-fec-ta — sí, las lágrimas van a salir. ¡Sí señor!

— Oh, sí claro. "Estoy perfecta" Deja las mentiras Hyuga, ¿qué tienes?

— Nada.

— ¡Qué tienes!

Aun si ella no está aquí puedo sentir su mirada penetrarme de pies a cabeza, no malinterpreten. Es solo que Ino tiene esa extraña capacidad de hacerme sentar cabeza. Es raro viniendo de una persona como ella… tan liberal con los hombres.

Tomé aire, lo que se vendría a continuación no será fácil. De hecho no encuentro las palabras más sensatas para decirle lo que le diré. ¿Por dónde empezar? Cualquiera me diría que por el inicio, es algo obvio, claro. Sin embargo el inicio no es claro, no puedo identificarlo con claridad. Doy una bocanada de aire, recordando que Ino sigue del otro lado de la línea y lo sé porque comienza a decir que sigue ahí.

— Itachi durmió conmigo — expresé con ofuscación, perdiendo mi capacidad de razonar de manera cuerda.

Silencio. Eso fue lo primero que vino, conté hasta diez mentalmente para que la bomba estallara. Con cuanta exactitud predije las acciones de Ino porque así sucedió.

— ¡¿Qué?! — me vi obligada a retirar el teléfono unos metros de mi oído.

Vale, si me dieran la posibilidad de observar el rostro de Ino a través de la línea juraría que sus ojos están abiertos como platos y que su mandíbula ha rozado el piso. ¿Una linda escena? No lo creo, más bien el preludio a un regaño interminable, a pesar de que ella ha tenido muchísimas relaciones.

— ¿Te cuidaste Hinata?

Esa pregunta me desencajó. Según yo Ino sería la shockeada no yo.

Por un momento todo el mundo dejó de existir, salvo su voz retumbando. ¿Cuidar? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¡Oh no! ¿Acaso significa…? _Condón._

Mi cabeza da vueltas, como si estuviera en un tiovivo, girando y girando…

— ¿Estás ahí? Oh, Hinata no debí decirlo así pero es muy importante, ¿te cuidaste? Por favor di algo, esto es importante. ¿Está Itachi ahí?

Mis manos tiemblan y mis piernas también. En un intento desesperado me tumbó sobre el piso tratando de encontrar consuelo en este. No puedo llorar, estoy demasiado impactada como para hacerlo. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¿Qué acaso no recibí interminables clases de educación sexual? ¿Mi cabeza y mi cordura dejaron de funcionar para así armar un boicot en mi contra?

No tengo fuerzas para responder ni tampoco para colgar la llamada, lo que necesito en este instante es ser escuchada, aunque en realidad no estoy poniendo nada de mi parte. ¡Estoy callada como un muerto!

— Yo… —sí, mi voz se entre corta e Ino lo sabe — no, no…creo que no me cuidé.

Tiempo pasado, sí. Ya nada se puede hacer, para mi desgracia.

— Joder — masculló, siento que en este instante se está llevando la mano a la cara, tratando de despabilarse y así dar el mejor consejo. O eso espero — ¿en dónde demonios está Itachi?

— Él… él no está — dije — ¡no está! — confirmé.

— Maldición Hinata, no comprendo — chilló. Esperen, ¿quién debería estar llorando? Ino nunca ha sido una persona en extremo sentimental, sí, suele lloriquear con películas como "P.D te amo" pero de ahí a llorar por teléfono hay una distancia abismal — un maestro estuvo en tu casa, ¡nuestro maestro — exasperó — ¿te das cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas? ¿cómo se supone que irás a la escuela después de esto?

Demasiadas preguntas, más de las que yo quisiera. Y sí, no tengo respuesta para ninguna.

— Lo siento — se excusó — creo que te estoy atormentando, pero… entiende Hinata estoy preocupada, ¿cómo fue que pasó? ¿fue un canalla?

— No —respondí segura— fue, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

— Oh — su voz adquirió un tono de picardía —¿folla bien?

—¡Ino! —Apreté mis manos — fue una experiencia linda pero ya, hasta aquí.

— ¿Estoy hablando con Hinata Hyuga? No sé porque tengo la impresión de que estás totalmente cambiada…

—Puede ser —dije con un tono de falsa seguridad, en realidad me siento más insegura de lo que he estado en todos mis veinte años de vida —sé que esto no se volverá a repetir, él es mi maestro y yo su alumna. Tiene cuarenta y yo veinte.

— Pensé no te importaba la edad, Hinata…

— No, no en realidad. Yo… Ino, preferiría hablar de otra cosa.

— Mujer, estás de un humor muy cambiante. Lo primero que deberías es… primero lo primero, ¿puedes salir a la calle?

—No estoy segura, ayer cayó la peor tormenta del mundo.

— Bien, si puedes ve a una farmacia.

— Oh-oh, ¿no me estás queriendo decir que…?

—Sí Hinata sí quiero decir eso. Debes tomarte esa jodida pastilla.

— No creo que…

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Recibiste un lavado de cerebro o algo? Piensa cuerdamente, no protección igual a un embarazo.

Cerré los ojos, es imposible negar que no tengo ninguna preocupación acerca de ello. De hecho algo ha cambiado, quizá estoy empezando a tener signos de un corazón roto.

Finalicé la llamada prometiendo estar en contacto pronto y ella prometió llegar aquí tan pronto como los autobuses volvieran a reanudar su tránsito.

* * *

Las noticias locales anunciaron que el huracán se volvió una tormenta tropical y que ahora solo se esperarían unas cuantas lluvias sin mayor relevancia. Eso significaba también que las clases se reanudarían.

No es que no quisiera ir, o quizá sí. El fin de semana pasó de forma lenta y dolorosa. Lenta porque Ino no pudo regresar ya que la central de autobuses decidió cerrar hasta que el gobernador diera la orden de abrir de nuevo las carreteras. Y dolorosa porque Itachi brilló por su ausencia. ¿Cómo verlo sin hablarle? Puedo jurar que ese viernes fue la mejor — y será, sin duda— la mejor noche de mi vida.

Tomé mis precauciones y seguí los consejos de Ino con su debido cuidado — tomar la pastilla, por ejemplo— aunque soy escéptica a esas cosas. De vez en vez hay que confiar, ¿verdad? Sé que estuvo mal, lo sé. Pero ya no es tiempo de lamentaciones porque sé que si sigo en este bucle interminable de lamentaciones llegaré a ningún lugar.

Estoy indecisa, de hecho mi mano no reacciona. O mejor dicho mis manos, ya que ni la izquierda ni la derecha con capaces de abrir la puerta. Llevó diez minutos de retraso, no me malentiendan, soy una persona puntual. Pero esta es la clase de Itachi Uchiha, ¿cómo quieren que entre cuando ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió? Y claro, sé que si lo veo tendré el instinto por querer _reclamarle_ su ausencia. Aunque en realidad no debería hacerlo, a final de cuentas esto fue y será una aventura que en algún momento le podría contar a mis amigas cuando me encuentre ebria.

Pero hoy no es ese día.

No toqué la puerta, sino que después de debatirme sobre si abrir o no la puerta tomé la iniciativa. Ino tampoco estaría hoy — martes — debido a las carreteras que todavía están en condiciones precarias para conducir.

Y puedo asegurarles que Ino no será la única estudiante sin venir a la Universidad, he visto a pocas personas. Quizá algunos siguen escépticos sobre si venir o no a clases, finalmente un huracán categoría uno se debe tomar con su debida preocupación.

En cuanto ingreso trato de no mantener ningún tipo de contacto visual con Itachi. A pesar de que el viernes fue nuestro encuentro no puedo evitar no sentirme tímida y cohibida ante todo. Tomó asiento en mi habitual lugar, hasta el fondo. Colocando mi mochila en donde se debería sentar Ino. La extraño.

— Veo que habrá mucha ausencia el día de hoy.

Su voz, tan sensual llega hasta mí. Por un momento empiezo a delirar, recreando todas esas escenas de un viernes por la noche.

Sigue moviendo sus labios y de vez en vez mueve sus brazos para expresarse mejor. No hace falta, después de todo ya empiezo a conocer sus mañas y movimientos corporales. Puedo jurar que está nervioso mas no estoy segura, es Itachi Uchiha.

Empieza a explicar su clase, proponiendo ejercicios. Solo que esta vez son repasos, supongo no quiere dar tema nuevo hasta que esté por lo menos la mitad del grupo. Porque sí, no mentí cuando dije que éramos pocos y que en efecto habían mucho ausentismo por parte del alumnado.

Los minutos pasaron tan lentos que estuve a punto de tomar mi mochila e irme lejos de ahí. En serio, pero en algún momento Itachi decidió que era mejor dejar en una hora quince minutos su clase que en sí era de dos horas.

Algunos alumnos salieron rápidamente agradeciendo semejante consideración, aunque más bien yo la consideraría una obviedad.

Fui consciente de que era la única alumna que quedaba ahí, sentada y aburrida. Tampoco pasó desapercibida la mirada que él me dedicó. Por dentro me derretí, ¿Cómo negarme a ver esos ojos? Sin embargo algo dentro de mí me dijo que eso estaba mal. Era incorrecto y me podría llevar a la perdición, de hecho ya me había llevado hasta ahí el viernes, ¿acaso quería un poco más de una dosis de masoquismo? No, no quería más de eso. No quería despertar y sentirme abandonada sin recibir ni una maldita llamada en todo el fin de semana, ya no quiero eso. Ni hoy ni nunca. Así que, decido olímpicamente ignorarlo. No debería ser tan difícil, él es mi maestro y yo la alumna, supongo. Si lo ignoro él me debería ignorar. Una ley natural, ¿no?

Sin embargo él me está siguiendo, aun cuando yo abro la puerta dispuesta a salir a algún lugar —al que sea — toca mi hombro en un intento casi desesperado para llamar mi atención, lo hago bien después de todo —ignorarlo, claro— pero él se sigue mostrando insistente. No dice ni una sola palabra, es como si quisiera que yo fuera la que iniciara algún tipo de conversación. No lo haré, por supuesto.

— Hinata

De nuevo esa voz. No quiero caer en la tentación de un deseo que jamás se cumplirá, simplemente me niego a eso.

Incluso si me llama con esa voz que tanto adoro, no me debo permitir caer de nuevo en sus redes.

Volteó a verlo, es por mera cortesía.

— ¿Qué sucede _maestro? _— no hay ni sensei ni Itachi en mi voz. Puedo notar como frunce el ceño visiblemente incómodo. Quizá soné más fría de lo que hubiese querido, pero juro que no lo hice adrede.

— Tenemos que hablar — dijo de forma seria, jalándome hacía él. ¿Está loco?

— ¿Tenemos? L-Lo siento maestro, estoy ocupada — sí, claro. Muy ocupada, tanto que no tengo nada que hacer.

— Hablo en serio Hinata, tenemos que hablar.

— Yo… yo también hablo en serio.

Sus ojos me estaban suplicando, ¡dios! No podré resistirme más, esta nueva faceta es nueva aun para mí. Me es imposible seguir con este temple cuando en realidad lo único que quiero es estar junto a él. Mas estoy segura que lo único que encontraré es un peligro, una advertencia que ya está en su frente. Si me acerco arderé viva y nadie podrá contener mi infierno y de esto… de esto solo quedarán cenizas.

Se enserió y miró a su alrededor. En ese momento me descuidé y bajé la guardia ya que en un efímero instante ya había cerrado la puerta del salón y me había acorralado en una esquina.

Divagué demasiado y cometí el error de desprotegerme. No puedo darme por vencida tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Hinata, déjate de formalidades.

Ese tono…tan frío. Me hace estremecer. Ese no es el Itachi con quién tuve relaciones el viernes. No, debe ser otra persona suplantándolo.

— Hable c-claro —maldito tartamudeo, en este preciso momento me está echando a perder todo mi falso intento de diálogo.

—¿No te parece que estoy siendo claro Hinata?

—No, no parece.

— Bien — quitó las manos de su cuerpo y pude respirar tranquilamente, pero esa sensación duró apenas unos segundos —seré claro y breve.

— Lo escucho.

— Usted es mía.

Desencajé mi mandíbula. ¿Qué yo soy qué? Debo estar alucinando, debo… debo estar en otro lugar y en otro mundo.

— ¿Qué? —mis labios apenas y se movieron, la pregunta sonó más a un balbuceo. Mis mejillas están ardiendo y mis piernas amenazan con quebrarse. Un movimiento en falso y caeré, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Fue entonces que se acercó a mi oído…

—Debemos repetir lo del viernes, una vez más.

* * *

**N/A **Soy una ingrata, desalmada y mala persona. He tardado en actualizar en específico este fic mientras sí subía actualizaciones de los demás fics, creo se debió a falta de inspiración pero ya ha llegado así que... ¡aquí estoy! espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un review, para más novedades estoy en facebook como "Tamahara-chan" (mi página de facebook).

¡Saludos!

¡See ya!


	14. Flama

Cuarenta y … ¿veinte?

๑ ๑ ๑

Donde hay un deseo, habrá una flama. Donde hay una flama alguien estará destinado a salir quemado.

ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gusta el Lemon — lo cual es respetable — pues... creo que *tos de la autora*, leerías esto bajo tu riesgo.

๑ ๑ ๑

Mi cabeza dio un vuelco. _Autocontrol_, es una palabra que está lejos de mi vocabulario y sobretodo de mis acciones. Me derretí con esas palabras, fundiéndome como chocolate en una fuente. Sí, de esas que ponen en las fiestas, siendo yo un bombón, ¿o una fresa? Eso ya no importa mucho. Lo que sí importa es que en este momento Itachi está fuera de control, su mirada derrocha deseo y pasión y yo… yo me siento cazada, cual presa atrapada y él siendo el cazador.

Esto no terminará en nada bueno, ¿qué opciones tiene una mujer de veinte años en estas circunstancias? ¿huir? ¿seguirle el juego?

No puedo depender de lo que haría Ino, es momento de actuar bajo mis acciones y sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos. Juro que nunca he visto una mirada tan suplicante, puede que él sea el señor del drama después de todo — y no yo, como lo había pensado — es entonces que entiendo que los hombres necesitan una pequeña lección, solo un poco. No debería abusar, ¿verdad?

No le voy a reclamar de cosas que no tienen nada que ver — buen intento —porque en verdad quiero recalcarle cada una de sus jodidos errores — disculpen el léxico — pero es la verdad. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre dejar a una mujer despertar sola a sabiendas de que tuvieron — o de nuevo el léxico — sexo en toda la noche? Ah, a él. Sí, al gran genio, al gran estudiante y sabelotodo Itachi Uchiha se le ocurrió eso. Lo peor es que ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Hubiese preferido que me dijera que era una zorra, una puta, una cualquiera a que me dejará así como así. No sé si se entienda mi punto pero me sentí usada. A pesar de que sabía a lo que iba no pude evitar sentirme como una prenda vieja, un objeto, una muñeca.

Y es momento de que "El Gran Itachi Uchiha" tenga su lección.

Me aparté de forma brusca — quizá no tan dramática como en las películas — y rodé mis ojos con suma molestia, irritada mejor dicho.

Estaba confundido, lo vi en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo me adelanté y con mis dedos cubrí sus perfectos labios.

Y pensar que me muero por besarlos… una vez más, tan solo un poco.

— L-Lo siento — sí, no puedo ser cruel. No me malentiendan, no es cuestión de debilidad creo eso está muy lejos de ser. Es cuestión de que _yo_ no soy así — tengo otras cosas que hacer, como arreglar "mi" casa —en parte mentira, en parte verdad. A final de cuentas el jardín de Ino quedó estropeado, sería injusto de mi parte no hacer algo cuando en realidad es su hogar.

— No es como si fuera tu casa, Hinata.

— Ciertamente no lo es — reafirmé — pero Ino no está aquí, como se habrá dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan… formal?

—Oh, ¿no es usted mi maestro? A un maestro se le trata con formalidad, no crea que no me enseñaron modales.

— El viernes no los demostraste.

— Ah — alcé mis cejas, nerviosa, tratando de encontrar excusas o lo que fuera que lo hiciera desaparecer — es cierto. Pero usted tampoco demostró cortesía.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Zanjamos ese tema ahí, es como "Lo que pasó en las Vegas, en las Vegas se queda" ¿no lo ha escuchado?

—Sí

— Bien —alcé mis manos, esta vez admito que sí es de forma dramática — si me disculpa…

— He parado la clase con bastante tiempo de anticipación para poder tener una charla contigo. ¿No te parece suficiente?

— Oh, no, no en realidad.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Hinata? El viernes…

— El viernes fue el viernes. Hoy es Martes, Itachi.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Te olvidaste por completo de mi existencia por más de dos días! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Fingir que todo estaba como miel sobre hojuelas? Lo siento pero…

— Bien, ya empezamos a tratarnos como dos personas y has vuelto a usar esa informalidad. Conque el problema radica en que "supuestamente" yo me olvidé de llamarte.

No sé si me sorprendió el tono de voz tan calmado que usó o la forma en que su rostro se mostraba tan relajado. Sí, pocas veces en mi vida he sentido un enojo real, usualmente suelo ser una persona sumisa que se deja de lo que le hacen los demás. Pero hoy no es ese día, hoy puedo estar segura que si me lo propongo puedo darle una buena cachetada a Itachi Uchiha, sin importar que — a pesar de todo — siga siendo mi maestro.

Para evitar más disgustos, suspiré y me di la vuelta dispuesta a largarme de una vez por todas de ahí. El tema había sido claro _él quiere sexo conmigo_ sólo eso. Esto debería ser un buen post en esos sitios web que apoyan a las mujeres casadas o en relaciones. O tal vez estoy siendo demasiado paranoica. Lo que sí, es que yo no quiero ser una follamiga, o como quiera que se le llame en el mundo exterior, ¿un free? ¿follamiga? Disculpen, no encuentro la diferencia.

— Hinata —toma de nuevo mi hombro, provocando que su simple tacto se sienta tibio. Es tan… tan perfecto —siento no haberte llamado, creí que … que podría manejarlo. Ya sabes, las relaciones y todo esto no son cosas con las que lidio todos los días. Sobre todo pensé que podría alejarme de ti, apagué mi teléfono dispuesto a olvidar lo del viernes pero me fue imposible. Tienes ese extraño poder de ser un imán, algo inevitable.

— I-Itachi, no sé… ¿por qué haces esto? Días atrás decías que tú y yo no teníamos ninguna oportunidad, es decir, tú tienes cuarenta y yo veinte. Siempre hacías bronca por eso, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

— No la he cambiado — mordió su labio inferior, sus manos siguen en mis hombros. Cualquier persona que ose venir aquí seguro tendrá una mala impresión de nosotros dos, hasta el aire se siente más denso — como dije, no se puede evitar lo inevitable. Es imposible cambiar tu edad o que yo cambie la mía. Así como esta atracción, lo quise reprimir. Juro por Dios que estuve todo el fin de semana tratando de sacarte de mi maldita cabeza pero ahí estabas, tus ojos, tu boca… tus palabras, tu risa. ¡Oh! — me soltó por un segundo para llevar la mano a su cabello — es imposible echarte de mis pensamientos.

Su declaración me dejó todavía más perturbada y noqueada. ¿Qué debo hacer? El reloj marca que todavía tenemos poco menos de media hora. Pero parece ser que él no escatimará en eso, estoy segura que me retendrá aquí tanto tiempo sea posible.

— Soy solo eso — dije con un tono de tristeza — soy una atracción, una calentura. Tampoco se puede evitar.

—¡No! —gritó — no me estoy dando a entender como quisiera, tú no eres una atracción. Bueno sí —titubeó —pero es algo más que eso, jamás me había sentido así en todos estos años, se supondría que yo tendría más experiencia con las mujeres pero la verdad es que no. Apenas y las conozco, no he tenido amigas con las cuales platicar de temas o hermanas. No sé si me explico, pero tú eres más que una atracción, algo más que sexo ocasional de un viernes por la noche.

—Sino soy eso… ¿Qué soy?

A estas alturas sé que debo estarlo bombardeando con preguntas incoherentes o tal vez con coherencia. No importa ya. Lo que es un hecho es que él está confundido, no puedo creer que una persona como él logré tener una debilidad, un punto que lo haga perder el control. Porque él es un maniático del control y de las cosas perfectas, siempre teniendo respuestas para todo —desde algún tema en clase hasta algún consejo — pero el silencio de su voz me reafirma que está al punto del colapso.

— ¡Al diablo con las apariencias! — me sujetó firmemente. Algo que no me esperaba, una reacción tan repentina no era propia de una persona que siempre piensa sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo — ¡te quiero justo ahora! —demandó, impaciente.

Sentí algo, allá abajo. Un hormigueó en mi parte íntima. Debo estar enloqueciendo, si yo años atrás hubiese escuchado un dialogo como este en alguna película o conversación mi postura hubiera sido la de "es un maldito patán". Cuan errada estaba, ya que en este momento la idea de que él me haga suya — de nuevo — en ese escritorio me apetece más que nunca.

—I-Itachi — mis pensamientos están lejos, mi razón y toda la parte que sí piensa cuerdamente se ha ido — ¿por qué?

— Me haces perder el control, el sábado que no te tuve entre mis brazos, el domingo y el lunes. ¡Incluso hoy! Que no estuviste conmigo al amanecer se sintió terriblemente mal, no sabes cuánto. No dejaré que eso suceda hoy.

— ¿Qué hay de que eres mi maestro? Esto… no…

— ¿No está bien Hinata? — acercó su cuerpo contra el mío. Ahora más que nunca — Siempre pensé que este salón era perfecto para un encuentro. De hecho estaba iracundo la primera vez que me dieron este espacio para impartir mis clases, ninguna ventana que de hacia la dirección, ni una cámara de seguridad. Fue tan fácil poner el seguro en la puerta. Los de intendencia no llegaran hasta pasado la hora. Dices que no está bien, se supone ese debería ser un dialogo dicho por mí y no por ti, una chica de veinte años.

— Uh-uh, yo solo decía ya que tú eres el Rey del Control.

—Quizá me has contagiado algo de tu desobediencia.

Decir que estaba al borde de la excitación era poco. Soy irreconocible, ¿qué me ha hecho este hombre? Ino seguro estaría aterrada, Naruto me reclamaría por todas las veces que quiso tener sexo y yo le dije que "virgen hasta el matrimonio". No sé si echarme a reír o echarme a llorar. Cuánto he cambiado.

Y no tardó demasiado para que él me tomara de las muñecas y me plantara un beso. Pero no cualquier beso, más bien fue uno que demandaba más de mí. Apretó sus labios y me hizo gemir, aquella reacción mía hizo que tocara uno de mis —no tan discretos — senos.

Estoy roja cual jitomate, es algo inevitable. No puedo hablar, mi capacidad para emitir palabras — coherentes —se ha ido. Lo único que puedo hacer decir intentos de balbuceos, palabras que ni yo misma entiendo.

El escritorio —en efecto —no está nada lejos, unos metros cuánto mucho. ¿Qué tan arriesgada es la idea de tener sexo en un escritorio? Y no cualquier escritorio, es el escritorio de mi maestro y estoy en una Universidad. Si alguien nos ve haciendo semejante barbarie nos matarían, a él por abusar de mí y yo quedaría fichada como la "putita que se tiró al maestro" vayan las personas a creer que fue porque en verdad sentimos algo real a pesar de la edad, vayan ellos a creer que en verdad nos gustamos. Ahora entiendo…

En este instante, los prejuicios y opiniones de los demás deben irse — ciertamente — al demonio.

Me recuesta sobre el escritorio aventando algunos papeles —a juzgar deben ser los reportes que entregamos la semana pasada, curioso, ¿no? — y quitándome mi chamarra de un jalón. Temo por ella más que por mi vida, es decir, si se llega a romper moriré de frío —porque aunque el clima aquí esté excesivamente calienta afuera es otro tema — y no tendré que ponerme. Pero poco le importa, ya que en menos de un segundo está besándome. Y yo no me resisto, no más.

Quisiera aclarar muchas cosas, por ejemplo que es _lo que somos_, si acaso amantes, novios, follamigos o qué. Sin embargo no puedo, mi lengua está enredada y está haciendo su trabajo.

Él no se limita, y se quita su traje negro, había olvidado mencionar que los hombres con traje se ven excesivamente bien. Más que eso, son fascinantes.

Sus besos no se limitan a los labios, sino que también recorren un camino hacia mis pechos. Ahí él juguetea con ellas, argumentando ser hermosas.

Vaya, yo sigo ahí, tumbada y sumisa. ¿Debería hacer algo? Sí, debería. Pero no lo hago porque me siento demasiado extasiada como para poner mi humanidad a trabajar.

— No seas tímida, Hi-na-ta — dice en mi oído —el viernes estabas diferente.

— I-Itachi — dije entrecortada. No estoy llorando, estoy lejos de hacerlo.

— Tal vez no lo estoy haciendo bien —dijo con un tono decepcionado que activó mis alarmas, pero al final su sonrisa pícara y su mirada de deseo hacía mí me hicieron pensar que aquella oración no fue más que un teatro, un drama.

Hubiese esperado una bomba nuclear caer sobre nosotros, a Hiruzen Sarutobi entrar y sacarnos a patadas. Pero no, eso no pasó.

Sucedió lo inesperado. La parte explosiva de Itachi salió a la luz, ni siquiera el viernes la dejó salir.

Creyendo que yo no lo estaba disfrutando — o quizá un poco de chantaje y aprovechándose de ese supuesto recurso — comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones. De forma instintiva moví mis manos para alejarlo. No malentiendan, fue una forma de decir "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pervertido?" pero lejos de sentirme mal fue una reacción involuntaria. Él aprovechó eso y se desató su corbata, esa corbata que parecía sacada de alguna tienda fina y costosa. Quizá esa prenda valía más de lo que yo tuviera en este momento en mi cuenta de ahorro.

Al principio creí — ilusamente — que se despojaba de ella por sentirse asfixiado. Mas no fue así, ya que con su boca la sostuvo y amarró mis manos con la corbata.

— ¿Qué? —dije incrédula — ¿Q-qué estás h-haciendo?

— Oh, solo estoy procurando que sea mejor que el viernes.

Quise gritarle y decirle que esto ya era mejor que el viernes — mucho mejor — empero mis labios no se movieron y no obedecieron la oración que maquiné en mi cerebro.

Por si eso fuera poco, comencé a arquear más y más la espalda. Sus manos seguían ahí, recorriéndome cual terreno desconocido. Su boca mordió mi abdomen, mi cuello…todo. Todo cuanto tocaba. Sin embargo el momento decisivo llegó justo ahí, cuando se relamió los labios, como quién está a punto de probar su pastel preferido.

Su respiración en mi parte íntima no hacia una ecuación racional en mi cabeza. Estoy perdiendo todo juicio —si es que quedaba — lo lame, gustoso.

Y yo grito. Pero el tapa mi boca con una de sus manos.

— Shh, alguien podría escuchar.

Mis manos siguen atadas lo peor es que no pongo ninguna resistencia.

Cada beso es más demandante, cada instante es más placentero. Pero el tiempo se está agotando y lo sabe por que lo veo en su mirada.

Pensé —equivocadamente — que terminaría con esto, pero no fue así. Me tiene a su merced, y no conforme con eso muerde mis pezones. Haciéndome gemir.

Acto seguido saca su — perdón por la expresión — para nada discreto pene. Esta tieso y duro como una roca. No opongo resistencia, y sé lo que está por venir.

— L-La pro…protección — logró decir.

Él asiente con la mirada pero yo no logro divisar ningún maldito condón.

—Ese no será problema Hinata.

— ¿Qué?

Pero es demasiado tarde para negarme o correr de ahí ya que lo mete. Una, dos… tres. Las embestidas logran sacarme varios gemidos ya que él — hqbilidosamente debo reconocer —sigue cubriendo mi boca para que mis intentos fallidos de gritos no se escuchen.

Se viene dentro de mí, todo cuanto hubiese reprimido antes.

Yo suspiro… sin embargo esa culpabilidad, me niego a tomar una de esas llamadas "pastillas del día siguiente" una vez más. Bien es sabido que no es un dulce que se deba consumir a todas horas.

— No usaste protección — volví a decir una vez que él me estaba desatando las manos. Mi tono no es de enojo ni mucho menos.

—Eso ya lo sé —contesta, pero tampoco logro ver culpa o algún sentimiento negativo — ese era el punto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

— Escucha Hinata, esto es importante — se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso —tengo cuarenta, y es probable que mi tiempo se esté pasando. Quiero… quiero tener un hijo.

— ¿¡Qué!? — no doy cabida a la impresión, me levanto ignorando el dolor entre mis piernas.

— Lo diré de esta forma, quiero que quedes embarazada.

— ¡Itachi! —regañé — ¿estás loco?

— Sí, en este instante soy un hombre irreconocible, Hinata.

— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que esto siquiera funcionara?!

— Tú… no hacen falta las formalidades Hinata, tú eres más que sexo en viernes por la noche y que en un escritorio. Eres mía y de nadie más. Eres _mi mujer. _¿O si hacen falta formalidades para decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti?

* * *

**N/A **¡OMG! Esto es demasiado para mi Kokoro :O (en todos los sentidos) Ustedes disculpen, soy una novata escribiendo lemon, sin embargo, algo es algo, ¿verdad? ¡GRACIAS! por los reviews y las visitas, ¡gracias! como lo prometí, estaré actualizando muy seguido.

Mando saludos a todas las personas que visitaron este fic (y mis demás) ¿Alguien quiere un ItachiQuiereBebé para ustedes?

Tamahara-Chan, mi página en facebook.

See ya!


	15. Arderás

Cuarenta y … ¿veinte?

๑ ๑ ๑

Y no por ello morirías, ¿quién de los dos arderá?

๑ ๑ ๑

Nadie está listo para ser padre. Ciertamente yo no lo estoy, siendo realistas. Tengo veinte años, soy huérfana de madre, mi padre me ha abandonado — casi — y no tengo ninguna experiencia en cuanto a niños se refiere.

Después de que Itachi dijo aquello, se escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Nada de qué preocuparse, no se trataba más que de los intendentes ansiosos por terminar de limpiar un salón más de clases. Itachi actuó con serenidad, me dirigió una mirada cálida, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera una proposición para ir al cine. No, en realidad me afirmó que soy _su_ mujer y que quiere que yo quede embarazada. No podría ser de otra manera, no tuvimos protección y no quiero traicionarlo — ni poner en riesgo mi salud — para tomar pastillas del día siguiente. Juro que esas cosas sí hacen daño si las tomas de forma recurrente.

Salgo del salón junto a él, no sé si los intendentes se dieron cuenta de nuestro vínculo, es decir, un salón cerrado y vacío, un maestro y una alumna. Un escenario que deja mucho a la imaginación, después de todo. Sin embargo ninguno de los tres trabajadores dijo algo, y lo que hicieron fue dedicarse a barrer y a recoger la basura que estaba en el bote.

Caminamos entre los pasillos, para nuestra suerte no había ningún alumno curioso. Eso ya de por sí implicaba una gran ventaja. Pero el punto es que _no estoy lista_, es obvio que nadie lo estaría fuera la situación que fuera. En serio, no puedo con esto, es decir, sí quiero una familia mas no ahora. Quiero terminar mis estudios, tener un buen trabajo, ofrecerles algo a mis hijos. No quiero truncar la escuela por un embarazo. Sé que si se diera el caso Itachi no sería un desconsiderado, tiene los recursos. Sí. Mas no es el punto, a lo que quiero llegar es que _yo _quiero hacer algo por mi cuenta. No es como si yo fuera una máquina para hacer bebés. ¡No! Sin embargo entiendo un poco su perspectiva, él es un hombre de cuarenta años, ávido por tener una familia — hijos, para precisar —me debería sentir orgullosa por ser yo la que _supuestamente_ le daría ese privilegio. Mas las cosas no son así, no son tan sencillas.

Hay demasiadas piezas sueltas.

Mientras caminamos hacia la salida de la escuela me doy cuenta de que ya no hay retorno, si me dieran a elegir entre alejarme de Itachi y seguirlo optaría por la segunda opción, sin duda aunque arda. No puedo decir que lo amo — ese es un sentimiento bastante fuerte — pero estoy segura que no es un jueguito, no podría afectarme menos si él decide irse. Aunque… ¡Dios! Sus actitudes me confunden aún más, un día decide olvidarse de mí y al otro dice que soy suya — incluso que quiere que _yo_ esté embarazada — sin embargo todo es tan repentino que me hace pensar que no está actuando por cuenta propia sino que algo provocó ese repentino cambio. ¿Su madre? Tal vez, no puedo afirmarlo. Sea cual sea el motivo me tiene con el alma en un hilo, esto no es un juego. Porque si de este encuentro — incluso del otro — salgo embarazada una vida estaría surgiendo. ¡No puedo tomarme las cosas tan a la ligera! Sé que lo entiende — debe de — pero en ocasiones actúa como un crío. Y eso me desespera.

En este momento camina de forma rápida y sin mirar atrás y yo para no verme tan indiscreta le sigo los talones metros atrás. Es obvio que no podemos seguir _aquí_ después de todo lo que ha pasado. De hecho me costará mucho ver con los mismos ojos ese escritorio sin sentir la necesidad de tirármele encima y comérmelo a besos. Una conducta indecente para una persona como yo, juro que Ino jamás ha tenido relaciones sexuales en un escritorio de la escuela. Quizá en el metro o en el cine pero nunca aquí, hasta para ella debe ser toda una revelación.

Sin embargo, este tipo de cosas son las que deben quedarse ocultas, como un secreto que guardes al final de tus días. Un valioso souvenir que no dejarías por nada del mundo.

Itachi cruza la calle. ¿Olvidaban qué había una plaza comercial justo frente a la escuela? Pues bien, me dirijo hacia allá. Agradezco internamente haber traído tennis y no zapatillas, de otro modo mis piernas dolerían de forma horrible.

— ¡Espera! — grité, es casi imposible alcanzarlo.

Él voltea y ahora es como si se hubiese transformado en otra persona, una fría y calculadora. Bueno, es una de sus facetas pero eso no quita que no se vea aterrador, ¿verdad?

— Hinata…

— Oye, ¿qué fue todo esto?

— He actuado como un imbécil.

— No es así — no del todo, quise agregar —es sólo que todo esto es confuso.

— Debí preguntarte si en verdad querías esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estoy actuando como la media de mi familia. Los Uchiha somos unos controladores por excelencia, está en nuestra forma de ser.

— Es algo que no se puede cambiar — dije adoptando el mismo tono de voz que él usó con anterioridad — p-pero yo… no comprendo, ¿qué ha sido todo esto?

— Debe ser que por esto dicen que el amor te provoca hacer cosas estúpidas.

— ¿Uh?

— Estoy jugando una carrera contra el tiempo. En verdad quiero ser padre y no es por los anhelos que tiene mi madre de que ya le dé nietos porque es bien sabido que mi hermano menor ya se los dio. Esto no es sobre ella ni sobre mi familia, es sobre _mí_, siempre siendo tan perfeccionista busqué por años a la persona que me complementara. Cuando la encontré me di cuenta de que eres demasiado joven para mí y eso me aterró como nunca antes me había pasado.

Si nos preguntaran el lugar en el cual estamos charlando se sorprenderían al saber que estamos en medio de un pasillo. Casi la entrada a la plaza. Un pasillo blanco y con algunas bancas — esas que se parecen a las del parque — siendo una hora temprana es natural que la gente siga en lo suyo. De hecho pocos establecimientos están abiertos. Es una ventaja que nadie nos esté oyendo, aunque de forma probable alguien — y no me refiero a un ser Divino — nos esté viendo desde una cámara, desde donde estoy observo una. Sé que algún oficial está viendo como dos personas están platicando sin entender la importancia del tema. ¿Quién nos entendería después de todo? El hecho de estar aquí es mucho, ya de por sí significa mucho. Itachi necesita ser comprendido, no juzgar del porqué no se casó cuando tenía unos diez años menos. Agradezco eso, de otro modo quizá —quién sabe— todavía seguiría con Naruto. Esto va más allá de todo, más allá de la edad y las apariencias. Del hecho que yo sea una alumna y él un maestro. Socialmente esto no es muy aceptado, no podemos escondernos por mucho tiempo. Por más que queramos el amor saldrá, esto es una olla de presión, el agua —haciendo una analogía con nuestros sentimientos —hervirá — por la pasión — y no se podrá frenar, seguirá hirviendo y cuando llegué se punto explotará. Sabrá el mundo lo que eso provoque, no estoy consciente de las consecuencias y me siento temerosa ante la situación.

Y el hecho de que él esté más titubeante ante esto me hace sentir aun peor.

— ¿Qué es lo que somos Itachi? — pregunté extendiendo mis brazos, esperando un poco de suerte del más allá — es claro que no soy tu alumna aunque a veces pareciera que sí. Tampoco soy tu hermanita menor porque bien sabes que lo que hicimos hoy y el viernes no se la hace a las hermanas mas no soy tu novia… entonces…

— ¿Es necesario un título para esto? — no está enojado, lo conozco bien. Cualquier persona podría contradecirme pero no señores, yo sé que él se está quebrando por dentro.

— Me confundes, me confundo…todo esto…

— Olvidémonos del qué dirán. Las apariencias aquí terminarán sobrando en este punto ya no hay un retorno. No quise que las cosas se dieran así, lo juro. Soy un maldito desesperado, demonios Hinata, ¿qué debo hacer? Me estás rejuveneciendo y hablo en el buen sentido, cuando estoy contigo esa parte que estaba dormida se despierta. Malentiéndelo si gustas mas es la verdad. Debo ser coherente y no dejarme llevar pero joder, me haces decir todas las malas palabras habidas y por haber. Tu presencia me hace sentir bien, terriblemente bien. Tu ausencia me llena de dudas e inseguridades, eres joven y yo… sé ahora que no estoy tan viejo. Soy débil ante ti y en este momento soy capaz de hacer lo que quieras. Excepto…

Dio algunos pasos hacía mí. Deben saber que me saca varios centímetros de altura, más de veinte, eso es seguro.

— No me pidas que me aleje de ti — dijo en mi oído, estremeciéndome por completo.

— No… yo no te pediría eso Itachi.

— Soy un maldito egoísta, ¿verdad?

— No digas eso, por favor —gemí — sólo, es cuestión de…

— ¿Crees que funcione? No quiero que esto sea un secreto, nuestros padres sabrán de esta relación, no la esconderemos.

_Nuestros padres_. Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que él no sabe casi nada de mí, más que mis gustos y una que otra cosa más. ¿Sabe algo acerca de mi madre? No ¿de mi padre? Menos. Y qué decir de Neji… Esto es malo, debe haber confianza. Esa es la clave de una relación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta, como quién teme haber cometido una imprudencia al formular una pregunta.

_Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí_, quise decirle pero eso sonaba muy cruel usara el tono que utilizara. Suspiré dando una bocanada de aire, necesito pensar todo esto ha sido tan rápido, él está llevando las cosas demasiado rápido. Sé que tiene una carrera contra el tiempo pero… ¿no puede esperar un poco más? Sólo un poco, no pido demasiado.

— Debemos conocernos más — sugerí — ¿por qué no empezamos en este momento?

Nunca he sido una persona que tome iniciativas, más bien soy del tipo cerrada e insegura. Reprimiendo mis comentarios e ideas sin embargo esta vez es diferente, quiero que funcione. Quizá empezamos mal, porque vaya, finalmente primero tuvimos encuentros llenos de pasión y hasta con intenciones de que yo quedara embarazada. Cuando primero debimos conocernos, presentar nuestros miedos, nuestras inseguridades.

Asintió, no muy convencido de mi sugerencia.

Las cosas deben empezar de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A **Ahora sí, las cosas se harán bien — o por lo menos eso espera Hinata — ¿creen que resulte? ¿o que su relación (extraña relación) se base únicamente en encuentros sexuales y fogosos? Eso lo descubriremos más adelante. Sin embargo, el drama también va empezar, y es que no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, ¿verdad? se necesita un poco de acción.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios, me ániman muchísimo. Y como lo prometí, un nuevo capítulo en tiempo récord de cinco días, algo corto, sí, pero expresé lo que quería en un capítulo.

See ya! :3

Ya saben, Tamahara-chan, es mi página de facebook.

¿Alguien quiere un ItachiQuiereBebé?


	16. ¿Amigas o enemigas?

Cuarenta y … ¿veinte?

๑ ๑ ๑

¿Amigas o enemigas?

๑ ๑ ๑

— ¿Puedes decirme que está ocurriendo?

Ino había llegado alrededor de las seis de la tarde. No me dijo hola ni mucho menos. Entró a _su_ casa de forma apresurada. Como si algo le picara el trasero.

— B-bueno — contesto, al tiempo que sigo jugando con mis dedos — no mucho.

— ¿Ah sí? — me saca el dedo de en medio — eso no me decías el sábado. Habla ahora.

¿Cómo empezar? ¿Debo decirle _todo_ lo que pasó con Itachi? Ciertamente confío en ella, es mi mejor amiga desde que somos niñas sin embargo tengo miedo de que ella _nos_ delate y es que la situación es un tanto complicada. Resoplo y doy una bocanada de aire, debo tomar fuerzas y contarle, de cualquier forma es mi amiga, ¿verdad?

— Itachi y yo estamos en proceso de formalizar nuestra relación —digo un tanto insegura — le propuse empezar de cero.

— Espera, espera — deja sus maletas y cierra la puerta. En efecto, tan apresura estaba por saber de mí que no se tomó esa molesta — ¿qué ustedes qué?

— Así como lo oyes, estamos a un paso más cerca de ser pareja, creo.

— No te entiendo un carajo Hinata — alza su ceja — me he ido un fin de semana y piquito y me encuentro con esto, ¿qué sucedió? Y estoy hablando de detalles concretos no sólo las conclusiones.

— Después de mi enojo por verlo con esa maestra… él vino hasta acá el viernes por la noche — empecé mi relato — lo demás ya lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé. Te conocía — recalcó el tiempo pasado — pero ahora estoy sacada de onda Hinata, no logro captar en qué punto su relación se tornó tan… ¿perfecta? No, esa no es la palabra. Más bien… todo ha sido muy apresurado.

— Lo sé, tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro y…

— Sexo Hinata, se le dice sexo. ¿Y cómo fue?

— ¡Ino! No te contaré esas cosas.

— Está bien — rodó sus ojos —pero debes contarme más detalles, eso no es suficiente.

— Estuvo bien, ¿vale? Al día siguiente se fue.

— Vaya, o sea, tuvieron sexo y se largó, así como si nada.

— Sí.

— ¿Y después de eso qué? Fuiste a la escuela y le dijiste "Oh Itachi, que buen sexo me diste" ¿o no?

— ¡No! —Gruñí — ¿qué te hace pensar que le diría eso?

— Una intuición Hina, ya no sé cómo serán tus reacciones.

—Oye, el que haya tenido sexo no significa que esté cambiada al cien por ciento.

— Eso dices tú amiga pero noto cierto brillo en tu mirada. ¿Entonces qué ocurrió?

— No lo creerías.

— ¿Tan malo es?

— Tuvimos sexo en el salón.

Al principio creí que se reiría y me daría palmaditas. Al fin y al cabo Ino siempre ha sido muy liberal en ese aspecto. Pensé que tal vez me felicitaría por ser más atrevida… sin embargo una mueca de desaprobación adornó su rostro.

— ¿En el salón? — su pregunta era más una reprimenda que un cuestionamiento curioso.

— Sí, nos dejo salir cuarenta minutos antes al ver que no había muchos alumnos. Al principio me retuve p-pero fue inútil, en el escritorio nosotros…

— Para Hinata —alzó su mano — ya lo he pillado.

— ¿Ino?

—Decir que estoy decepcionada de ti es poco, ¿pero quién soy yo para decirte que estuvo mal o que estuvo bien? Soy tu amiga _puta_, ¿cierto? Me he acostado con muchos hombres, soy liberal y me importa poco el romanticismo, sólo un chico me ha interesado en estos veinte jodidos años. Los demás han sido pasatiempos. ¿Qué importancia tendrá un comentario de parte mía?

Bajó su mirada y negó en repetidas ocasiones.

Mi corazón se sintió vacío, no quise hacer sentir mal a Ino. ¡No! Sus comentarios me importan, es mi amiga pero… ella nunca ha sido una persona sentimental — por lo menos no en estas cuestiones —¿qué he dicho entonces?

— No, está bien. Pero me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta estos límites, pensé tan sólo creí que seguirías el ejemplo de tu madre y siento si esto abre heridas viejas, ¿recuerdas que ella decía que debíamos estar vírgenes hasta el matrimonio? Mi madre en aquel entonces se echó a reír. ¿Qué hay de eso Hinata?

—Y-yo… — mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas — ¿crees que estuvo mal?

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó con tono serio. No, no hay diversión en su voz como otras veces. Esta es la Ino que tiene agallas.

— La necesito ahora — exigí.

— Te viste como una chica fácil al abrir las piernas de esa manera. Faltaste a las reglas de la escuela y corrompiste tus principios. Mandaste a la mierda años de educación para terminarte acostando y revolcando en un escritorio de la escuela. ¿Y él que hizo? ¿Te correspondió? No hace falta decir que tanto peca el que mata a la vaca como el que agarra la pata. Pecaste en el sentido de que fuiste sumisa, aceptando todo de él. ¿Acaso es tu jefe? ¿Le debes algo? ¡No Hinata, no! Eres mujer y tienes todo el derecho de decirle que no quieres tener sexo. ¿Te obligó? En este momento te seré sincera. Estoy empezando a odiar a nuestro sexy maestro de economía por el simple hecho de hacer a una niña inocente a una pervertida y hueca de la cabeza, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿en penes? ¡Reacciona! Tienes veinte años, no puedes andar así por la vida.

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza. Las lágrimas saldrán en cualquier momento, mis piernas empiezan a fallar y amenazan con dejarme caer.

Ino, ¿quién diría que ella me estuviera diciendo todas estas cosas?

— Y-yo… no lo pensé así, no quise…

— Lo hecho, hecho está.

— Imaginé que era lo mejor en su momento p-pero…

— ¿Si sabes que puede dejarte de tomar en serio? No quiero darte malos augurios, Hinata pero Itachi es un hombre y ellos suelen pensar con el…

— ¡Ya entiendo! Pero no, estoy segura de que Itachi me quiere, ¡de verdad!

— ¿Qué tan segura estás? He oído eso en muchas mujeres un millón de veces y mira que el sujeto está liándose con otra.

—Tan segura que me pidió que tuviéramos hijos.

— ¿Qué?

Ino se recargó sobre la pared. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por un instante creí que estaba hiperventilando. En un acto instintivo y rápido le llevé un vaso con agua. Ella lo aceptó y lo arrebató de mi mano.

— ¡Qué tuvieran hijos! ¡Madre mía! ¿En qué demonios piensa ese cabrón hijo de puta?

— ¡Ino!

— ¡Escúchame bien Hinata! —alzó su dedo índice —si te vuelves a acostar con ese cabrón dejas de ser mi amiga, ¿lo escuchaste?

— ¿Q-q-qué? — tartamudeé, ¿exactamente me amenazó?

— Vale, vale, ¡lo siento! ¿sí? No dejarás de ser mi amiga pero… casi estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué te pidió tener hijos? ¿Cómo fue eso?

— Le dije de la protección y…

— Puto machista — sollozó. ¡Dios! Ino está llorando —. No, no me veas con esos ojos de corderito a medio morir Hinata. No me causas ninguna conmoción es sólo que, ¿cómo caíste _tan_ bajo? Es más que obvio que ese sujeto está loco, la protección o mejor déjame te lo digo con manzanitas, el c-o-n-d-ó-n — deletreó — no es sólo para prevenir embarazos, sino para prevenir enfermedades de transmisión sexual, ¿sabes lo que son verdad? Hemos tenido muchísimas pláticas acerca de eso.

— L-lo sé —hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la magnitud del asunto —p-pero.

— No hay pero que valga, hicieron mal. ¿Dijo alguna frase patana y machista?

—No. Él en verdad quiere tener hijos.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Tú eres una máquina que hace bebés? No, tú no lo eres. Eres una estudiante con un futuro prometedor, no digo que un hijo sea malo, simplemente no logro hilar todo esto.

— ¡No sé! Yo no pensé en todo esto y…

— Esto es un fastidio Hinata, dejemos las cosas como están. No volverás a tomar una pastilla ni nada, en vez de mejorar la situación podríamos empeorarla, ¿sí?

— Sí —respondo con una mueca — tú crees que…

— Yo creo que es un cabrón y que a partir de este momento todo el respeto que tenía por su humanidad se ha ido por ahí, ¿ves el baño? —señala el lugar donde efectivamente se encuentra el sanitario — por ahí se ha ido mi respeto hacia el cabrón. Así que andando, a partir de hoy o harás las cosas bien o terminarás por crear una tormenta. Jamás creí que yo terminaría enseñándote el buen camino, ¡joder! Tú eras la inocente, la tímida, solamente me fui y todo esto terminó por ser un desastre.

— No … no medí las consecuencias.

—Ciertamente, ¿quedaron en algún acuerdo?

— Algo así, creo no está muy de acuerdo en que empecemos de nuevo.

— ¡Ja! El muy macho no le parece, pues hay de dos Hinata, o haces que la relación empiece bien y sana o te olvidas de él.

_Olvidarme de él._

_Olvidarme de él._

_Olvidarme de él._

— ¡Esa no es una opción! No podría sacarlo de mi mente.

—Sería muy tonto de parte tuya seguir aferrada a una relación así, no han empezado bien y dicen que lo que empieza mal, mal termina.

—Podríamos ser la excepción a la regla.

— No lo creo, más bien pienso que esta calentura tuya se te pasara en algunos días. Y si no es así yo me encargare que sientes cabeza.

— Ino… eso no será necesario, e-estoy segura de que podré con esto. No puede ser tan malo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué si quedas embarazada? ¿Quién te da la seguridad de que Itachi va a responder?

— ¡Él! En verdad quiere ser papá…

— Tonterías Hinata, son puras idioteces. Así son los hombres y te juro por Dios que si ese estúpido sigue así lo sabrá Hiruzen.

— ¿Qué? — todo mi cuerpo se tensó, ¿Ino sería capaz de eso? — ¿me traicionariás de ese modo?

— No lo malinterpretes mi intensión ciertamente no fue decirlo de ese modo, más bien quiero que sepas que no taparé este suceso si te veo en un conflicto mayor. Itachi ha rompido con las reglas, ¿Dónde quedó su profesionalismo? Todo lo que sea tendría que ser _afuera_ de la escuela.

— Espera un momento Ino — dije con brusquedad — me estás dando la espalda, le dirás a todos sobre esto.

— ¡No, por un demonio, no! Estoy diciendo que si te veo en problemas lo haré y …

— Yo estoy perfectamente, no tendré problemas "amiga".

— ¿Qué te sucede Hinata? — su tono de voz disminuye, en cambio el mío aumenta.

— Es claro, me vas a traicionar, pensé que me darías apoyo, te agradezco tus palabras y todo el rollote que me diste, ¡gracias Ino! Siempre fuiste buena en todos los sentidos, pero ya no necesito más de esto. La dosis de moralidad que me acabas de dar no es tuya, ¿qué? ¿no quieres que cometa las cosas que tú hiciste?

— Eres una tonta Hinata, no quise decir nada de esto. ¿puedes olvidar que mencioné a Sarutobi en esto? Por favor, señora del drama, estás armando una escena en _mi _casa, esto no está bien, estás siendo demasiado incoherente. Sólo te estoy diciendo las cosas desde mi perspectiva, no quiero salgas lastimada, eres una persona magnifica y tan inocente y frágil…

— No necesito eso Ino, ¿y qué si mando todo al demonio por Itachi?

— De eso no se trata, a veces el amor es malo. No siempre será lindo y lleno de buenos momentos, ¿no lo entiendes? Quizá se está riendo de ti, quizá en este momento sí tiene una esposa, tal vez hasta esté casado y nunca te lo haya dicho, puede que seas una calentura y …

— ¡Basta! — mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

La atmósfera se ha vuelto tensa, Ino calla sorpresivamente y asiente.

— Estás dejando a Itachi como el malvado de todo eso, él no es así. Tiene un gran corazón y…

— Oh, querida, ya me sé ese diálogo. Pasa que estás cegada de amor, no estás dejándote ver más allá de todo. Entiende que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, nada es lo que parece y…

— Me ha quedado claro que tú eres la única que está siendo dramática, ¿quieres qué me aleje y llore todo el día así como tú con Sai?

Duras palabras.

De repente Ino asintió y apretó los puños. Su mirada es sombría, no hay rastro de la preocupación de hace un momento.

— Sal de mi casa en este momento, Hinata.

— ¡Bien! — dije exasperada, toda esta situación fue subiendo de tono — ¡gracias por todo gran amiga!

— ¡Vete al demonio Hyuga!

Lo último que escuché, fue que ella daba un fuerte portazo a su habitación y cuando una maleta vacía caía por las escaleras.

_Mi maleta._

* * *

**_N/A _**¡Auch! Una plática de amigas que empezaba normal fue subiendo de tono hasta que la bomba explotó, vaya que se abrieron nuevas heridas. ¿Qué pasará con Hinata? ¿Ino tendrá razón? D: Espero el capítulo les haya gustado y si no, haganmelo saber con un review.

See ya!

Ya saben, Tamahara-chan es mi página de facebook.


	17. Un lugar a donde ir

Cuarenta y … ¿veinte?

๑ ๑ ๑

Un lugar a donde ir

๑ ๑ ๑

Cuando estamos enojados no pensamos en las consecuencias, hacemos las cosas involuntariamente y hasta parecemos poseídos por otra clase de persona que no somos nosotros.

El ruido de la maleta llegó fuerte hasta mis oídos, la tomé de forma rápida y subí las escaleras a zancadas, mi rostro estaba rojo del coraje, ¿quién se creía Ino para decirme que lo que estaba empezando con Itachi no funcionaría? Aunque no sé — ahora que lo pienso — que detonó todo este lío. Ya no le doy vueltas al asunto y tomo sólo lo indispensable — mi mochila, por ejemplo — y algunas prendas de vestir. ¿Volveré? No lo sé, es cuestión de cómo se den las cosas.

Hago mi maleta en un tiempo récord, sin fijarme si doble o no bien mi ropa. Bajo y me dirijo hasta la puerta. Ino sigue encerrada en su habitación.

Acto seguido doy un sonoro portazo, que sepa que me he ido.

Las calles nunca me parecieron tan solas, involuntariamente estoy dirigiendo mis pasos hacia un lugar que solía visitar hace algunos meses. En mi cabeza hay un mar de confusiones, el arrepentimiento está llegando, ¿toqué un punto sensible en la vida de Ino? ¿Hice demasiado drama? ¿Por qué me comporté de manera tan fuera de carácter? ¡Esta no soy yo! Pero mientras debato todo esto una idea decepcionante llega a mí: no sé dónde vive Itachi. Y sé que parte de la razón la tiene Ino, me vería como una niñita si voy a su casa —donde quiera que se ubique —a pedirle asilo. Qué irónico es saber que no tengo un lugar al cual llamarle _mi _hogar.

Solía tenerlo — claro —pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora lo único que me queda es pedir oraciones para que no sea cruel conmigo, de cualquier forma estos últimos meses han sido intensos. ¿Me recibirá en su casa? No, no pienso ir a la casa de mi padre, se supondría — por lógica — que debería ser el primer lugar al que pensara ir pero no es así. Le tengo desconfianza y para él soy la deshonra de la familia Hyuga. El genio se fue hace tiempo, y como su sucesora quedaba yo — y mi hermana —pero al ver lo decepcionante que era mi persona decidió desecharme, además de no apoyarme con la idea de estudiar aquí. ¿A quién le importa un colegio francés? Entiéndase que no es eso por lo que mi padre me odia, quizá es por el parecido que tengo con mi madre. O tal vez es un poco de todo, ciertamente no lo sé y a estas alturas de mi vida —veinte años — ya poco importa. Solo sé que no tengo una familia cómo tal, y a la única amiga que he tenido de verdad la he dejado atrás por un conflicto. Espero se arregle, de cualquier forma Ino no es una persona rencorosa, puede ser la chica número uno del drama, pero después sale de esa burbuja y se llena de arrepentimiento, ¿lo hará esta vez?

Esquivo algunos carros y a pesar de estar en otro mundo me fijo en el semáforo. No quiero morir atropellada por una imprudencia mía. Ya sería la gota que derramaría el vaso.

Es entonces que me doy cuenta que el mundo está cambiando, la gente prefiere ir en carro y ha dejado de caminar —o eso es lo que estoy viendo — ya no platican entre sí, sino que se textean —o lo que sea que hagan — con su móvil. ¿Cuánto hemos cambiado?

Pero todo esto no se trata de una reflexión de lo que veo en la sociedad actual, sino como se relaciona conmigo, si el mundo ha cambiado… cuánto no habré cambiado _yo. _

El semáforo sigue en turquesa* los automovilistas siguen circulando a través de la calle. Qué curioso es que en las calles no haya gente pero conduciendo hay más que de costumbre. No en balde los robos han incrementado en las últimas semanas.

Algunos segundos después — unos cuarenta — el semáforo cambia a rojo, por lo tanto muevo mis pies y a travieso la calle. Ya sé a dónde iré, espero no tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

No tuvimos la mejor ruptura, y puede que me haya tachado de ser una fácil. A estas alturas esa opinión no importa mientras yo sepa que no es cierto.

Los árboles siempre adornaron la calle Sakurabashi, grandes y frondosos llenando de una sombra reconfortante en esos días calurosos. Hoy no es ese día, sin embargo siempre me sentí protegida cuando caminábamos tomados de la mano.

Su casa es grande —a su manera — pero reconfortarle. Tiene dos pisos y es de color azul fuerte adornada con ladrillos cafés que le dan un aspecto formal. Kushina siempre quiso que hubiese un árbol —o un intento de este —, Naruto me lo comentó un día y no pude parar de reír. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.

Lo primero que veo es esa motocicleta, la de su hermano Nagato. Es una Suzuki amarilla con acabados negros. Solíamos escaparnos por las noches y conducir a toda velocidad.

Viejos y lindos recuerdos.

El aire pega contra mi cara causándome una sensación de estremecimiento, ¿está bien que visite la casa de mi ex-novio?

Pero antes de que las respuestas lleguen a mí un chico de cabello rojo y ojos morados me saluda con efusividad. ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

—Hinata — esa es su manera alegre de dirigirse a las personas — tiempo sin verte.

—H-Hola Na-nagato.

—No hay necesidad de ser tímidos, lo sabes.

—L-lo siento — tonto tartamudeo, parece nunca abandonarme — ¿está Naruto aquí?

—Sí,está en su habitación, ¿deseas pasar?

—Oh, no, sólo quiero decirle algo.

—Entonces lo llamaré.

Se encogió de hombros y entró de nuevo a la casa. ¿Acaso estoy loca? Puede que Naruto quiera que yo esté a cuarenta metros bajo tierra, sé que Kushina sabe que rompimos y eso no está bien, de ninguna manera. Lo que le pediré puede que me condene a pagar con muchos favores, y es que, no tengo dinero, no el suficiente. E incluso si voy a Izze Creamy** me mandarán lejos si quiero un préstamo. No es como si yo fuera una gran empresaria, sólo soy la mesera. Punto. En conclusión… no tengo dinero para un hotel, ni una casa donde pasar la noche. ¡Qué lindo! ¿Verdad?

La espera se hace interminable, sorprendente es saber que han pasado escasos dos minutos de que Nagato entró y subió por Naruto. Miles de preguntas atacan mi cabeza y no doy con ninguna de ellas. Mi estómago se revuelve con inquietud. Una corazonada, quizá.

Y ahí está él, bajando sin sandalias y con una playera naranja holgada. El cabello desacomodado y esa expresión de alegría que nunca lo abandonó. Alguien ajeno diría que Naruto no se parece en nada a Nagato, pero si vieran a sus padres se darían cuenta de que Kushina es igual a Nagato y que Naruto es idéntico a Minato, así de fácil.

Su hermano me dirige una mirada de advertencia, toda expresión de felicidad se esfumó y yo me siento como en una escena del crimen.

—Hola Hinata— saluda moviendo la mano, sin embargo sé que este encuentro no le está gustando en nada.

—H-hola Naruto— omito el sufijo «kun» a estas alturas está de más — ¿cómo estás? —vaya pregunta más estúpida.

—¿Bien? —alza su ceja para nada convencido, más bien está escéptico— ¿y tú?

—También— qué mentira.

—Ah…—mira hacia alrededor, como esperando a que yo diga algo. Y es que es muy raro verme aquí, parada como una vil extraña, ciertamente no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar — ¿gustas pasar? — lo dice más por cortesía que por ganas.

Yo asiento.

Su casa sigue igual que siempre. Sus padres rara vez estaban aquí, y eso es debido al trabajo. Minato tiene un cargo siendo parte del gabinete del gobernador de Konoha y su madre — Kushina — como su esposa atiende una fundación de ayuda a las madres solteras. Por tanto se les ve aquí sólo en situaciones de emergencia o cuando el trabajo está alivianado.

Supongo que —en efecto— sus padres no están.

—Siento estar aquí— digo, mi voz está entrecortada— quiero pedirte un favor.

—Adelante— me invita a sentarme en su sala y saca una bebida del refrigerador. Me ofrece una y yo la rechazo, termina asintiendo y abre su bebida y le da un sorbo— ¿qué favor?

—Tuve un problema con Ino— no diré cuál—y digamos que no estaré en su casa.

Naruto escupe un poco de la bebida y me mira con sorpresa. Verdadera sorpresa. Sus orbes azules se agrandan y agita sus brazos.

— ¿Qué tipo de problema?

—Cosas de mujeres.

—Debe ser el apocalipsis — de nuevo él y sus diálogos bromistas—jamás se pelearían por algo, ¿tan grave es?

—No diría que grave pero… es complicado.

—Tú peleada con Ino, ¡wow! No puedo creérmelo, ¿estás de broma?

— ¡No! — Mis mejillas se sonrojan — es la verdad.

—Entonces— cierra los ojos y agita lo que quedó de su Cherry Soda— ¿estás queriéndome decir que te echó de su casa y no tienes a dónde ir?

Bueno, así como lo plantea Naruto suena como que soy un perrito sin hogar. No está muy alejado de ser verdad. Río para mí misma, soltando una pequeña risita, hay que sacarle provecho a las cosas negativas.

—Yo no lo diría de ese modo.

—¡Bien! — alza sus puños de forma alegre, en verdad estoy dudando de si hice bien venir aquí— mis padres no están, así que puedes quedarte el tiempo que creas necesario, Hinata.

—¿No te molesta? — en mi interior sigo con la idea de que sigue creyendo que fui la mala del cuento, ya saben, nuestra relación.

—No, ¿por qué debería molestarme?

—No lo sé, es una suposición.

—Oye— frunce el ceño — el hecho de que hayamos terminado no quiere decir que dejes de ser mi amiga, así empezamos todo y creo es lo más sano. ¿No lo crees?

—S-sí— titubeo — ¿qué hay de Asuna?— no me malinterpreten, no me interesa saber si está soltero o su situación sentimental, quiero saber que terreno estoy pisando, imaginen que una ex novia de su novio llega a su casa pidiendo alojo, ¿estarían de acuerdo?

—Esos son detalles, terminamos hace dos semanas—alza los hombros restándole importancia—las cosas no se dieron, ya no hay que buscarle cinco patas al gato.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

Ríe.

— ¿Tienes novio?

—Oh… no, yo no tengo.

—Ya lo sabía— me dirige una autentica sonrisa— cambiando de tema, ¿Ino está enojada contigo o cómo fue que se enojaron?

—Son detalles— usé la misma expresión que él — seguro que en unos días estaremos mejor.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿No me crees?

—Claro, claro— mueve la mano y avienta el envase de aluminio de su soda al bote de la basura, simulando hacer una anotación en un juego de basquetbol — te creo a ti, pero Ino está un poco zafada.

—Qué lindo eres.

—Lo sé, soy hermoso, por eso fui tu novio.

¿Por qué nuestra relación terminó de esa manera? Casi olvidaba lo bien que se siente estar con Naruto, su alegría, sus comentarios bobos e incoherentes, la manera en que ve el mundo y como deja los rencores a un lado.

Fueron sus celos quienes corrompieron todo lo bueno de nuestra relación, si tan sólo hubiese confiado más en mí, quizá ahorita estuviéramos viendo «Wanted dead or alive» en el cine junto con muchas palomitas. Tal vez no estaría peleada con Ino por nuestras diferencias de ver la vida…

Pero ya no hay oportunidad de volver atrás, las cosas hoy son muy distintas. Para empezar yo ya no estoy profunda y locamente enamorada de él. Le tengo muchísimo cariño y respeto, lo aprecio bastante. Ya no es amor, ya no es la sensación de alegría y sentir mi estómago revolotear por verlo o sentirme derretida por esa sonrisa que parece que lo ilumina todo. Ya no es esa adoración cuando me mira con esos orbes azules, diciéndome que todo estará bien. No me pierdo en su voz, pensando que es el único sonido que quiero escuchar.

Esos sentimientos los tiene otra persona.

Qué lamentable es saber que nuestra relación no es estable, y de hecho, ahora que analizo bien las cosas puede que todo esto sea una ilusión, estoy cegada de amor. Ahora sí estoy convencida de que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Puede que Itachi no sienta lo mismo por mí y como dijo Ino — de forma indirecta — tal vez me esté usando para tener hijos, como si fuera una máquina fabricadora de bebés. Incluso estoy siendo paranoica en todos los sentidos posibles.

Porque en definitiva yo no estoy enamorada de Naruto.

Estoy enamorada de mi maestro, de Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

_**N/A **_¿Hinata habrá hecho bien en acudir a Naruto? Ni sé imagina la que se va armar...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan muchísimo.

See ya!

Ya saben, Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook.


	18. Las noches parecen más largas sin ti

Cuarenta y … ¿veinte?

๑ ๑ ๑

Las noches parecen ser más largas sin ti

๑ ๑ ๑

**Capítulo 18.**

Dormí en la habitación de visitas. Nagato no hizo ningún comentario respecto a mi estadía aquí, frente a mí no, mas sé que entre Naruto y él hubo una pequeña discusión, no me adentré ni me acerque a su habitación para escucharla. Me basta saber que no cause demasiados conflictos.

Toda la noche me hice un ovillo y rodé como tronco. Extraño a Ino, solíamos tener noches de diversión viendo series o amenazándonos mutuamente con aventarnos las palomitas.

¿Por qué permití llegar hasta este punto? Sé lo difícil que fue abrir una herida en su corazón, Sai es el nombre innombrable para ella. Pudo acostarse con media escuela y hasta andar con hombres mayores que ella, pero Sai es otro asunto, una persona que en verdad la marcó — de por vida, me atrevería decir — no quiero terminar de ese modo, su percepción del amor es diferente a la mía, no todas las relaciones terminan de ese modo, ¿verdad? No todas las chicas lloran después de terminar una relación con el amor de su vida, esos deben ser cuentos.

Trato de convencerme pero el sueño no llega a mí, y mi inquietud crece. La luz de la luna pega en el cuarto y quiero levantarme y componer esa cortina y cerrarla de tal como que la luz no me dé directamente en los ojos. Pero es inútil, me siento débil para hacer eso. Simplemente no quiero pensar, sólo dormirme y creer que mañana todo volverá a ser igual o mejor que antes. Que Ino me sonreirá y que volveremos a ser las amigas que somos. Iremos a la plaza comercial y comeremos un helado de vainilla con mucho chocolate para después arrepentirnos por la dieta. Veremos vestidos y ella me dirá que me veo como una zorra con el color azul, pero que soy la zorra más bonita del mundo. Yo la alagaré a mi manera diciéndole que el color rojo se le ve muy bien. Y ella dirá que no volverá a usar el color rojo en sus labios, el motivo es porque le recuerda a su primera cita con Sai.

Concilio el sueño siendo las 4:27 am. Mis ojos se sienten pasados y al fin se cierran.

**x x x**

La escuela nunca me pareció tan extraña. Llegar en el carro de Naruto es una de esas cosas.

Estaciona su _Aston Martin Vantage_ color rojo. Sube las ventanillas y me alienta a hablar con Ino.

Ambos bajamos del vehículo y recibimos miradas de sorpresa por parte de nuestros compañeros. La primera en sacarse de onda es una chica pelirrosa que conozco de vista mas es como una vieja conocida: Sakura Haruno. Fue novia de Naruto hace bastante tiempo, en la preparatoria. No la culpare de todas las cosas malas, sin embargo ella lo engañó con Nagato — ¡con su propio hermano! — quizá esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para provocar que Naruto se enfermara de celos en sus futuras relaciones. Y eso, tal y como el efecto dominó, hizo repercusiones en nuestra ya terminada relación.

Naruto hace una mueca y sólo termina despidiéndose de beso de mí.

Pero ese beso estuvo muy cerca de ser uno _real_, y por real entiéndase por en la boca.

Me sonrojo inmediatamente y niego con la cabeza. Es una suerte que el se haya marchado hacia el edificio de Derecho. Sakura estudia medicina por lo tanto pasa junto a mí y no me dirige ni una mirada. Eso es bueno, después de todo.

Tomo mi morral — inconscientemente lo dejé caer hasta el piso — y comienzo a caminar hacia el edificio de Humanísticas, a donde pertenezco. A sociología.

El camino hacia allá nunca me pareció tan fastidioso, más bien es porque estoy caminando sola. Ino solía acompañarme y jugábamos entre los pasillos. Ella cuchicheaba acerca de las mini faldas de las de último cuatrimestre. Yo me limitaba a regañarla por ser tan criticona. Después soltábamos risas.

Hoy no llegamos así.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi salón me lleve la sorpresa de que ella ya estaba ahí, sentada en _nuestro_ lugar, nuestro rincón de encuentros, de cuchicheos y voces bajitas. De nuestros mensajes enviados de contrabando entre clases. Nunca imaginé estar en una situación así, donde la palabra _mejor amiga_ se sintiera tan vaga.

Ella sabe que estoy junto a ella, tomando el asiento que me corresponde. Voltea hacía mí y puedo sentir que me saluda con esa sonrisa.

Qué más bien es una línea recta dibujada en su boca.

No hay palabras ni una conversación matutina para criticar personas ni para hablar de series. Ni mucho menos que ella me invite a sus fiestas «cool».

Los demás en el salón no notan nuestro distanciamiento y siguen con lo suyo, las clases — una a una — transcurren con normalidad. Excepto cuando llega la penúltima hora de este día miércoles.

_La clase con Itachi Uchiha_.

Me revuelvo en mi asiento y quiero escapar de aquí, ahora es cuando sí me arrepiento de todo. También intento no mirar demasiado el escritorio ya que los recuerdos me atacan uno a uno, como pecados de lo que no debí cometer. O quizá todo esto lo digo porque estoy de paranoica, tal vez pronto se me pase… espero.

Itachi entra con solemnidad. Los demás dejan de hacer ruido y componen su postura. Es la clase más severa del día y todos lo sabemos.

Hoy usa una camisa color vino, acompañada de un chaleco color negro. Una corbata del mismo color del chaleco y su maletín de cuero café. Su cabello peinado en una coleta baja —discreta pero fina — y su expresión de seriedad.

No tarda en hablar.

Comienzo a anotar cosas en mi libreta, puedo decirles que es la primera clase que pongo atención, no a él, sino a la materia en sí. ¿Me explico?

El tiempo pasa más lento que nunca, temo que la clase nunca se acabará. Pero en cuanto anuncia — con esa voz tan masculina — que es todo por el día de hoy, sé que el martirio apenas ha comenzado.

Ino sale del salón junto con su mochila color lila, empero antes de salir por completo del aula me dirige una mirada de preocupación. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos y me recorre, sus labios se abren pero los cierra con exabrupto. Al final sus palabras quedan ahogadas en meros pensamientos.

Yo no soy una psíquica, por tanto no sé qué me quiso decir. Espero… tengo la esperanza de que las cosas volverán a la normalidad pronto.

No tengo deseos de quedarme a hablar con Itachi, no es que no quiera estar con él. No. Sino que tengo esa sensación de que las cosas no estarán bien si mantengo una conversación _a solas_, no quiero un encuentro sexual otra vez. No aquí, no de ese modo.

Las escenas de él tumbándome en el escritorio y diciéndome que quiere un hijo llegan rápido. Mi cerebro quiere desecharlas y yo también. Así que salgo de forma rápida y sin preámbulo del salón, dejando atrás su humanidad.

Los pasillos los recorro en tiempo récord. No me importa si me tengo que ir caminando a casa de Naruto, la realidad es que sólo quiero estar lejos de Itachi. No lo culpo por lo que haya pasado entre Ino y yo. Simplemente debo poner en orden mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Si yo no estoy bien las cosas no funcionarán, es como una Ley General de la vida que aprendes con las situaciones espontaneas que la vida te ofrece día a día.

No sé si es algo grato o desafortunado el ver a Naruto esperándome en la entrada del edificio de Humanísticas. Su expresión es divertida, está recargado contra la pared. Su mochila está entre sus pies y sus manos metidas en sus jeans.

—Hola, Hinata— me saluda, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en la mañana.

—Naruto…— murmuro al tiempo que me ubico frente a él.

— ¿Lista?

Trato de ser coherente, ¿debería estar lista para qué? Él descifra mi pregunta y sin necesidad de tener una charla me aclara las cosas.

—Quiero decir — carraspea — ¿quieres ir ya a casa?

Me sonrojo. Naruto nunca había sido tan directo, no en ese sentido. Lo más preocupante es que se encargó de decirlo en voz alta, más alta de lo que usualmente las personas usan para conversar, es ese tono de voz que se usa para llamar la atención de los demás.

—Sí— respondo mientras me dirijo hacia la entrada.

Él me sigue, o mejor dicho, yo lo sigo. Los dos caminamos y nos enfrentamos a ser mirados por los demás, ¿acaso nunca han visto caminar a dos estudiantes? Por algún motivo me siento preocupada, Naruto no me está dando seguridad. No malinterpreten, no es él, es _su _presencia.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? — pregunta curioso.

—Ah, todo bien.

Y de hecho todo ha ido bien, no puedo quejarme. Recibí un «tipo saludo» de parte de Ino, Itachi no vino hacía mí y…

Sin embargo…

—Buenas tardes.

Naruto alzó su ceja, en cambio yo me quedé estática. Fría.

— ¿Qué tienes Hinata? —acerca su mano hacia mí y toca mi frente y después mis mejillas— ¿tienes fiebre?

El director siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona recta, no recibe puntos de vistas ajenos y hace lo que cree más conveniente. Uno setenta y cinco de estatura, ojos viejos y algunas cicatrices en su rostro, rumores dicen que fue militar en sus años mozos. No puedo afirmarlo pero… esas cicatrices — acompañadas de dos manchones cafés — en su rostro pueden decir lo contrario. Su cabello es canoso y no se rasura la barba, dicen que cuando era joven era muy apuesto. En aquella ocasión Ino y yo lo escuchamos y ella se echó a reír, argumentando que era una pena que los hombres envejecieran. Yo la regañé.

Y estoy sonrojada hasta las orejas por el simple hecho de que me siento culpable. ¿Y si acaso ella ya le dijo todo a Hiruzen? Él jamás nos había saludado, no es un hombre muy amistoso con el alumnado, además, a mí en lo particular siempre me odió — cuando era su alumna —ya que solía hablar mucho con Ino en sus clases. Ciertamente, no hay motivo alguno por el cual me salude. ¿Y si se quiere ganar mi confianza para que yo le confiese todo lo relacionado a Itachi? ¿Será posible?

— ¡Tururu! — Canturrea — planeta Tierra llamando a Hinata.

— ¿Ah?

—Pensé que estabas poseída o algo, ¿qué te ocurrió? Te pusiste tensa así de la nada.

—No… no tiene importancia.

—Entonces si ha ocurrido algo—Naruto cruza sus brazos— ¿quieres decirme?

— ¡No!

Él se queda sorprendido, me limito a pedir disculpas y sugerirle que nos vayamos. Entre más rápido salga de la escuela olvidaré este mal rato.

**x x x**

No volvimos a tocar ese tema, y todo termino en calma.

En este momento estoy en el cuarto de huéspedes, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante de todo el mundo. Le he llamado a Ino en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo no hay respuesta. ¿Habrá salido de jerga? No. Es miércoles, y seguro ella prefiere ir los viernes a esos bares ruidosos.

Miro mi celular cada tres minutos, aunque ciertamente no hay nada nuevo por ver. Mi inicio de Facebook está lleno de las noticias recientes de los amigos de mis amigos — los cuales no conozco — y algunos estados sobre una gran fiesta de hermandad en la Universidad. Otros más suben fotos de los estragos del huracán en sus viviendas, queriendo llamar la atención.

De un momento a otro mi celular vibra, ilusionada pienso que es Ino.

Pero mi desilusión fue grande en cuanto vi un número uno rojo en él ícono de solicitudes de amistad de Facebook. Hice una mueca ligera, ¿quién podría ser? Con curiosidad veo la solicitud y frunzo mi ceño.

_Tenten Wu._

Visito su perfil desde mi celular touch y no hay mucho que ver. Un ícono a la izquierda tiene la leyenda de «responder a la solicitud de amistad». No puedo ver mucho de sus fotos ya que las tiene en modo privado —solo sus amigos— sin embargo logró ver una foto de portada donde aparece ella. Su privacidad es hacia todo el público.

Su rostro es redondo —se deduce que no es japonesa, o eso creo— tiene dos chongos perfectamente peinados, cabello castaño y ojos de color café chocolate. Su piel es blanquecina, y tiene una sonrisa encantadora. Realmente es una chica bonita. No es alta, y no viste como las chicas de la facultad, más bien es del tipo discreto. Espero no estarme llevando por prejuicios pero eso es lo que estoy viendo en la foto.

No tenemos ningún amigo en común, ni siquiera con Ino. Lo cual sí que es raro. La gente que me envía solicitudes de amistad tienen a Ino como amiga. ¿Quién es entonces esta persona? Dejo la solicitud como pendiente, sigo siendo escéptica respecto a aceptar solicitudes de gente que no conozco.

Estoy a punto de apagar mi celular, no tiene sentido seguir mirando cosas de gente que no conozco —aunque sigo pensando en la tal Tenten— sin embargo, una vibración más me alerta. ¿Quién podrá ser?

Dirijo mi dedo hacia el menú de mensajes y lo pico con suavidad.

Mi corazón se detiene por una milésima de segundo, o tal vez un poco más.

«¿Por qué te fuiste con Naruto Uzumaki?»

No hace falta ser un genio para saber quién envió el mensaje. Lo tengo registrado con un punto. Así de sencillo, a decir verdad no logro recordar por que no le puse su nombre de contacto, ¿tan complejo era escribir Itachi Uchiha? Sí. Supongo que sí, ya que si de mera casualidad un maestro se encuentra con mi teléfono sería rarísimo ver el nombre de un profesor, así que por ello el punto.

Así a secas.

Y desde luego me pude haber evitado todo este embrollo de ir a casa de Naruto, con una simple llamada de auxilio a Itachi. Sin embargo eso se vería aprovechado de mi parte y aunque me duela sé el motivo por el cuál no le pedí alojo.

_No nos tenemos confianza… no todavía. _Y yendo a su casa lo único que hubiese conseguido es… _sexo, eso tampoco hubiese estado bien, ya no._

Mis manos tiemblan, el mensaje más bien se sintió controlador. ¿Los Uchiha son así por naturaleza, verdad?

Sin embargo, recuerdo las palabras de Ino…

_«Pecaste en el sentido de que fuiste sumisa, aceptando todo de él. ¿Acaso es tu jefe? ¿Le debes algo? ¡No Hinata, no! Eres mujer y tienes todo el derecho de decirle que no quieres tener sexo. ¿Te obligó? En este momento te seré sincera. Estoy empezando a odiar a nuestro sexy maestro de economía por el simple hecho de hacer a una niña inocente a una pervertida y hueca de la cabeza, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿En penes? ¡Reacciona! Tienes veinte años, no puedes andar así por la vida»_

No debo darle explicaciones. No es como si él se hubiese interesado por mí. Me habla cuando quiere y cuando lo desea y yo como una tonta estoy a sus pies.

Las palabras de mi amiga empiezan a cobrar sentido, ¡lo siento tanto amiga!

* * *

**N/A **¡Hola! en esta ocasión me explayaré más en la nota de la autora. Bien, empecemos por el capítulo anterior que me faltó aclarar dos cosas muy importantes, la primera, ¿sabían que en Japón en vez de usar el color verde en el semáforo para indica el siga usan un color turquesa? (por eso lo indiqué en asterisco) y el segundo punto, Itachi sí tiene el teléfono de Hinata, sin embargo no tiene la decencia de escribirle ni de nada ._./ y Hinata no le iba a pedir su ayuda, todavía está confundida, y aunque hubiese querido ir con él la parte racional se lo impidió ya que no quiere una relación que esté basada en el sexo, es en este punto que se da cuenta que no hay confianza. Bien, dicho esto... creo es todo.

Ya saben, si tienen comentarios o sugerencias dejen review, también si les gustó o no.

:D agradezco todos sus comentarios, los leo y les tomo su importancia, me animan bastante.

¿Alguien quiere una amiga como Ino? xD

See ya!

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan ver más novedades.


	19. Todo cambia, todo cuenta

Cuarenta y … ¿veinte?

๑ ๑ ๑

Todo cambia, todo cuenta cuando no hay nada

๑ ๑ ๑

**Capítulo 19.**

La rutina se repite. Naruto me trae a la escuela y por segundo día me encuentro con Sakura Haruno. No hablamos, no decimos nada. Nos conocemos pero no nos acercamos porque no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

Empiezo a recobrar una nueva confianza en mí misma. Naruto toma su camino hacia la facultad de Derecho y yo hacía sociología. No tuve la mejor noche de mi vida ya que seguí dándole vueltas a dos asuntos o hasta tres. El primero es sobre mi relación con Itachi, ¿por qué es de este modo? Él también juzgó a Naruto por sus celos, y tal parece que se está portando de esa manera. Juro que cuando conocí a Itachi no era de ese modo, podría decir que hasta divertido era. Sin embargo ese mensaje me dejó un mal sabor de boca, ¿y qué si estoy con Naruto? Aunque todos sabemos que eso no es verdad, ya no siento algo más que una mera amistad por él.

Dejando a un lado eso, y no por menos importante, me preocupa Ino. ¿Estará bien? Eso espero, y hoy mismo pienso hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas. No malinterpreten, no es que ya quiera regresar a su casa, es sólo que su amistad vale muchísimo la pena y no quisiera perderla por esto, ya he tenido suficiente y he entendido sus palabras. No lo hizo con mala intensión.

Y en tercer lugar está esa extraña solicitud de amistad de la tal Tenten Wu. Por más que intento maquinar de donde la podría conocer no se me ocurre ni una idea. ¿Amiga de mi madre? Para nada, es demasiado joven. ¿Amiga de mi hermana? No lo creo, de ese modo lo habría captado, además, Tenten no se ve que tenga dinero y Hanabi suele frecuentar al círculo social adinerado, es selectiva en ese aspecto.

Estoy tan ocupada en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta en que momento choco contra un hombre.

De forma rápida pido disculpas, sin embargo…

—Hinata.

Esa voz es inconfundible, no la olvidaría ni en un millón de años.

—I-Itachi.

Ciertamente, es natural que nos encontráramos en la escuela, es lógico. Él es un maestro y yo una alumna.

Trato de disimular mi entusiasmo y logro enfocar en otro punto mi vista, como la mampara de actividades extraescolares.

—No respondiste el mensaje— me tiende una mano para levantarme pero yo la rechazo. Frunce el ceño.

—No vi necesidad del por qué.

Su desconcierto es tal que abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—Si te envié un mensaje fue precisamente porque quería obtener una respuesta de tu parte.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

—¿Por qué te subiste a ese carro después de clases? Y eso no es todo, sino que hoy llegaste con él.

Su tono de voz no es de celos. Por un momento me lo imaginé a él siendo muy posesivo — lo es, pero lo creí más — sin embargo lo único que noto es preocupación.

—Porque…

Sin embargo no pude terminar de dar la explicación ya que escuché una voz que últimamente me aterra.

— Buen día, señorita Hyuga. Buenos días, Itachi-san.

Hiruzen tiene esa capacidad de hacerme temblar de miedo. Ino no pudo haberle dicho, estoy segura, además al director no le gusta andarse con rodeos si hubiese sabido _toda _la verdad ya hubiera sacado a patadas —y con una demanda—a Itachi. En cambio yo hubiese quedado fichada, tal vez no expulsada pero mi reputación habría bajado. Así que mientras me mantenga serena todo estará bien.

Veo su cuerpo alejarse, fue un mero saludo, trato de convencerme.

Sí, sólo un saludo.

—Es mejor dejar la plática para después, Hinata.

Me da la espalda y sigue caminando con ese porte de hombre importante. Ese saco negro y camisa blanca. Siempre tan formal.

Encojo mis hombros y meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera. Este debe ser un gran día.

Decido no apresurar tanto mi andar, la clase de Anko Mitarashi no es mi preferida, además, no estoy de mucho humor. Sí, ya sé que dije que sería un buen día pero eso no significa que deba irradiar felicidad por todos mis poros.

Antes de que pudiera doblar hacia el edificio de humanísticas, Ino me intercepta. Carga algunos libros en su pecho, y con su brazo derecho sostiene su mochila lila. No dice nada, sólo me impide pasar hacia el edificio. No está molesta, la conozco. Más bien está confundida.

—Hinata—es la primera qué habla, me mira a los ojos. Es entonces que sé que no hay duda, si hubo algún conflicto entre Ino y yo no paso a mayores —, ¿podemos hablar?

—C-claro.

Ella me guiña el ojo y me conduce hacia una cafetería que está cerca del campus. Es obvio que nos brincaremos la clase de la gruñona de Anko.

La cafetería es pequeña así que ella toma asiento y alza la mano para pedir la orden.

—Un americano, y un chocolate caliente.

Ella me conoce, suelto una sonrisa sincera.

—Lamento todo lo que pasó Hinata, me porte como una señora del drama. Aunque excedí mis límites, ¿verdad?

—No, no… perdóname tú. Abrí heridas del…

—No importa ya, de cualquier manera tengo que vivir con la experiencia de que Sai no regresará a mí y que las cosas seguirán de este modo. No puedo negarme a ver el amor y tampoco es justo que se los impida a las demás personas. Ellos no tienen la culpa de mi amargura, ¡Dios! Tú no tienes culpa de nada, sólo quiero que no sufras…

—Entonces… ¿amigas?

—¡Claro! —sonríe como sólo ella sabe, acomoda un mechón de su cabello— .Y ahora, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas Hinata.

—Dime…

—El martes después de nuestra discusión quedé muy preocupada por ti. En el momento no lo pensé de ese modo y es que… ya sabes, tú no serías capaz de ir con tu padre hasta Tokio, e imaginé que irías con Naruto. Y ciertamente, le llamé y me confirmó el hecho de que te encontrabas en su casa, eso me tranquilizó, ayer traté de hablar contigo y no encontré el valor. Y sí, sí me llegaron tus mensajes mas no me atreví a contestarlos, es mejor una plática frente a frente, ¿no?

—Estoy de acuerdo, p-pero entonces ¿hablaste con Naruto?

—Sí, supuse bien al creer que estarías ahí. Aunque estoy preocupada.

—¿De qué?

—Mi primo ya terminó con Asuna Yuuki, eso está bien, pero… sigue enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué? Debes estar de broma—me niego a creerlo, pero el rostro de Ino me dice que no está jugando.

—Ya sé, también apoyo el que no quieras regresar con él. Es un celoso de primera, como amigo es muy tierno y te ayuda en todo. Como novio, yo lo vi, es un loco.

—Él no me ha dicho nada…

—Espera a que se dé la oportunidad, lo conozco. Estaba genuinamente preocupado por ti, intentó sacarme la sopa del porque peleamos —la miré preocupada— no te preocupes, no le dije nada. Sólo tú y yo sabemos lo que paso el martes.

—Esto no puede ser cierto—suspiro intranquila— se supone Naruto ya no me quiere ni nada…

—Se supone—rodó los ojos— sabes que está medio cu-cu, de cualquier manera, él no sospecha quién robó tu corazón. Es por ello que te propongo un código.

—¿Un código?

—Sí, mira… el odioso maestro que se ha ganado mi desaprobación para cuñado será el "Señor XL".

—¿Señor XL?

—Números romanos—dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia— Hinata, L es 50, X es diez. 50 menos 10, cuarenta. Es decir su edad.

—V-vaya, eso sí que es ingenio Ino.

—Lo sé, y para Naruto será el señor «C»

—¿C?

—C de celoso.

—Woah, qué sorprendente.

—¡Vamos! Niégame que no son buenas claves.

—Ino… quiero hacerte yo ahora una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿No le has dicho nada al director? —trato de hablar más bajito.

—¿Qué dices? —su voz suena molesta y hasta cierto punto ofendida—ni siquiera he visto al viejo ese. Y no, no le diré a nadie lo que sé. Debes confiar en mí Hinata, ¿acaso dudas de mi palabra?

—No, no lo dudo… es sólo qué, me siento confundida.

—Sé que lo que pasó el martes no fue una charla, las dos nos desesperamos y dijimos cosas que no quisimos. Yo te dije tonterías acerca del amor y tú comenzaste a cegar, espero que estos días te hayan servido de reflexión.

—Me han servido, p-pero no logro entenderlo. Me gusta y muchísimo. Lo extraño también. Pero no hay confianza, ni una pizca de confianza, ¿cómo se supone que nuestra relación avanzara? Dijo que no necesitaba tener un título para decir que era ¿su mujer? Ya ni sé que estoy diciendo Ino, sólo… sólo que esto es demasiado.

—Itachi es un controlador. Bien, si en verdad lo quieres debes luchar, pero—alzó su dedo con sabiduría—mantente al margen, no te muestres tan entusiasmada, no le des todo en el primer intento.

—De hecho me mandó un mensaje—le extendí mi celular para que lo viera por ella misma.

—Ya… ¿estaba celoso?

—No, dudo mucho que lo haya estado.

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos miel nos entregó el café. Pareciera que hemos estado una eternidad hablando cuando en realidad no han pasado más de cinco minutos.

Ino toma su café americano y me extiende el chocolate caliente. Las dos damos un sorbo a nuestras respetivas bebidas.

—Entonces tú que lo conoces más, ¿debemos asumir que el señor XL estaba preocupado?

—Eso parece, no lo sé. Antes de que te encontrara en el edificio me preguntó porque me había subido al coche de Naruto, no mencionó como tal el nombre «Naruto» pero se sobreentiende que se refería a él, ¿no? Además me pidió una explicación del porqué no respondí el mensaje.

Ino soltó una carcajada, tuvo que dejar el café a un lado.

—¡Ese hombre es increíble! No sé si eres una suertuda o qué. Es celoso pero no al punto de decirte, «¿quién es ese imbécil?» nunca lo creí de él, mira que se ve que es serio y todo eso… en fin, ¿qué le respondiste?

—Nada… por eso te pregunté lo del director.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer me saludó cuando estaba con Naruto y hoy nos saludó a mí y a Itachi. ¿Y si sabe algo Ino? ¿Y si nos vio?

—Calma… además, ¿quién pudo verlos? Dices que… —se acerca a mí, inclinándose más casi subiéndose a la mesa, de tal modo que los estudiantes de las mesas aledañas nos miran extrañados —lo hicieron en el escritorio, y no había nadie, ni siquiera cámaras.

Asentí nerviosa.

De repente una idea, un recuerdo me asaltó. Casi tiro el chocolate, por suerte fui capaz de sostenerlo. Mis ojos se abrieron cual platos, y puedo jurar que mi respiración se está acelerando al igual que los latidos de mi corazón.

—¿Hinata? —Ino me mira preocupada.

Estoy sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—¡Los intendentes!

Las demás personas me escucharon, es una suerte que no sepan el tema verdadero.

Ino me dirige una mirada de confusión y yo bajo mi tono de voz.

—Después de que… pasó _eso_—vaya manera de nombrar al sexo—, tres personas entraron al salón, intendentes. Pero te juro que no dejamos evidencias.

—¿Te vieron? —Ino casi grita.

—Sí… fue inevitable.

—¡Dios! Haber dicho eso antes, es obvio que…

—¡Seguro ya sabe!

—Bueno, no quiero alarmarte pero hay un 50-50. Nada es seguro, tal vez sólo quiere joderte un rato y saludarte.

—Ino—la fulmino— sabes que Hiruzen no es un hombre que le guste andar molestando a las personas, es profesional, diferente a mí y a ti.

—Touché, te has metido en un problema gordo, Hina.

—Gracias Ino, eso ayuda.

—Lo siento—se nota arrepentida—es la verdad, hay que ser realistas, sin embargo, trata de no pensar en eso.

—Creo que tengo la solución para todo eso.

—¿Cuál?

Alza su cabeza y se ladea un poco.

—Tengo que alejarme de Itachi.

Ino niega.

—No creo sea lo mejor, ¿qué ganas?

—¿Y qué pierdo? Nuestra «relación» o cómo sea que se le llame es un vil fracaso. ¡Vamos! No sé dónde vive, no me atreví a llamarlo cuando necesitaba alojo, no sé qué piensa de esto, tengo miedo de hablarme porque sé que va a querer sexo. Y yo no quiero eso, ¿es mucho pedir caminar de la mano con una persona? No necesito más de esto. Lo quiero y mucho. Pero no puedo permitir que esto siga creciendo, si me alejo de él y tomo otro grupo el siguiente cuatrimestre todo cambiará. No será difícil olvidarlo. Borraré su número y fingiré que nada de esto sucedió, si es que Hiruzen duda de nosotros le demostraré que nada pasó, que son chismes que dice la gente.

—Es así como muere un amor… te apoyo en esta decisión Hinata, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo.

—Ya sé, incluso estoy titubeante de acuerdo a esto. No tengo opciones, o dime tú… ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿Citarlo a hablar? ¡No! Además, recuerda que los celos de Naruto iniciaron así, primero diciéndome porqué le sonreí a tal o cual persona… al principio era bonito y después fue fastidiante. No quiero que eso pase entre Itachi y yo.

—En conclusión, te alejarás. Pero ¿será de forma definitiva o temporal? No esperes a qué te ruegue y pida un poco de tu atención, tampoco hagas caso a la frase de «si ese amor es tuyo volverá y si nunca lo fue… no»

—Sólo quiero darme un respiro, bajar del mundo.

—No deseo darte más preocupaciones pero…¿has pensando en lo que te dijo ser padres?

—No, no lo he pensado. Pero espero no estar embarazada, porque si lo estoy todos los planes de alejarme de él se irán al caño. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

—Hay una palabra que yo uso en estas circunstancias, cuando ya no hay algún punto.

No entiendo. Bajo mi taza de chocolate e intento comprender las palabras de Ino, sin embargo ella se me adelanta y se relaja un poco, son los pensamientos que tal vez desde hace mucho quería sacar. A veces pienso que, todo este asunto de escuchar a tu mejor amiga o simplemente a un amigo y darle consejos radica en que te ves reflejado en su situación, por lo cuál te vuelves empático.

—Yo le llamo el entonces.

—¿Entonces?

—Eventualmente es mejor retroceder, toda relación llega a un momento crítico, un tipo de encrucijada, ¿me entiendes? Ya sabes, ese rollo de que o continuas con él o sigues adelante sin él. Sólo cambia una palabra, ¡oh Dios! No sé porque estoy diciendo todas estas cosas, después de todo tu amiga la puta puede ser una doctora corazón. Ahora te haré una última pregunta, antes de ver si Anko nos recibe, entonces ¿que harás?

* * *

**N/A **¡OMG! Denme un respiro. Acabo de ver tres películas, la primera Hunter Games nunca había visto la película (ni he leído el libro) no sé, matenme o algo xd. Y las otras dos películas, That awkard moment y One day. ¡Dios! Les recomiendo muchísimo One Day.

Bueno, pues después de tomar mi dosis de inspiración les traigo el capítulo. A partir de aquí habrá un punto decisivo, me atrevería a decir que es uno de los capítulos más importantes (hasta ahora) Por otro lado, entre Ino y Hinata no hubo más que esa pelea, en realidad su amistad es auténtica, ¿me explico?

En fin, ya saben, un review si les gusto o si no, o si quieren aventarme uvas (amo las uvas)

See ya!

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan darse una vuelta.


	20. Café para uno

Cuarenta y… ¿veinte?

๑ ๑ ๑

Café para uno

๑ ๑ ๑

**Capítulo 20.**

—Naruto ya debería estar aquí.

Ino frunce su ceño y lleva una de sus manos hacia su cadera. Puedo jurar que está un tanto molesta.

—Bueno, quizá esté demorado. N-no es mucho problema Ino, yo puedo irme con él.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que ese tonto te haga algo, o sea, ¿cómo explicarlo? Siento que va a querer ligarte y…

—No quiero relaciones por el momento.

Después de la plática en la cafetería tomé mi decisión. Por primera vez en mi vida no me dejé influenciar por factores externos, en este caso Itachi Uchiha. Tengo que mantenerme al margen de él, es por _nuestro_ bien. Sólo de esta manera sabré a donde nos llevará todo esto y si acaso le importo como persona, porque esa manera posesiva no es sana… al menos no me gusta del todo.

Las clases de momento han culminado, y no he sabido de él. Eso es bueno hasta cierto punto, pero por el otro me tiene intrigada.

Naruto menea su mano desde el otro lado del pasillo y vocea mi nombre. Ino se limita a alzar su ceja, está a mi lado. Sin duda es como mi hermana mayor.

—¡Hey Hinata! —Casi tropieza por no fijarse por donde va—¿lista para irnos?

No sé si no ha visto a Ino o se hace el disimulado. Es entonces que ella carraspea.

—¡Ah, hola Ino! —su voz no suena tan animada como antes—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Las cosas con Hinata ya se solucionaron, regresará a mi casa.

—¿Te irás? —me mira tratando de convencerme, yo asiento.

—Por tanto, ella irá en mi coche e iremos a tu casa por sus cosas.

—Esperen— ¿por qué no he dicho ni una palabra? Necesito más confianza—, lo que dice Ino es verdad, Naruto. Necesito recoger mis cosas te agradezco mucho por todo.

—Es un poco repentino pero lo entiendo, ya sabes que para eso están los amigos y que siempre contarás conmigo.

Siento sincera su declaración. Le devuelvo una sonrisa y un ligero abrazo, no malinterpreten, es un abrazo amistoso ese tipo de acercamiento que significa más que un simple _gracias._

—Entonces vamos ya Ino—le digo.

Naruto alza sus hombros y se sube a su coche, sin darle mucha importancia. Por un momento creí que en verdad haría un drama pero no lo hizo. Ha cambiado.

—¿Notaste esa mirada? —Ino enciende también su auto—, estoy segura de que sigue babeando por ti.

—Ino…—la fulmino—, no quiero saber más de amor ni relaciones.

—Sí, pero ahora debes dar un siguiente paso, el más importante.

—Encarar a Itachi, sé que no podré huir de él para toda la vida. En serio creí que las cosas se podían dar de buena manera si iniciábamos de cero.

—En ocasiones el creer las cosas puede traernos complicaciones.

Ino enciende el reproductor de música de su Volkswagen Beetle. Sin embargo cambia de canción en muchas ocasiones, ¡ni siquiera deja pasar un minuto cuando ya está buscando otra!

—Hey—la regaño—, esa canción sonaba bien.

—¿Video games? —Alza su ceja y por un momento siento que acelera de más—, esa canción es malísima.

—Para nada, es linda.

—¿Nunca has escuchado una canción que te recuerde a una persona?

—Supongo que no—frunzo mi ceño—, ¡oh! No me digas que…

—Me recuerda a Sai. Por eso apesta la canción al igual que él.

Silencio, después de eso Ino decide cambiar la música hasta llegar a una estación de música coreana. ¿El amor nos puede convertir en personas mortificadas por el recuerdo? ¿Una canción puede hacer que tu corazón se detenga y se apretuje? Lo dudo. Sin embargo la expresión dolida de Ino y el cómo conduce su Beetle me confirma que el amor puede ser tan maravilloso como destructor.

¿Me pasará eso con Itachi? No puedo dejar de darle vuelta a mis pensamientos.

No me doy cuenta en que momento ya hemos llegado a casa de Naruto. Ino es la primera que baja. La sigo.

—¿Han olido eso? Es como el ramen…

—¿Nagato come ramen? —pregunta Ino un tanto intrigada. Estoy igual que ella, que yo sepa su hermano no es fan de esa comida, o no tanto como Naruto.

—No, eso huele a ramen picoso… ¡esperen!

Sale corriendo y abre la puerta sin modales.

No pasan más de dos minutos cuando una mujer de cabello rojo se nos acerca. Usa un vestido verde y me mira no muy contenta.

Trago saliva, ¿por qué está Kushina aquí?

—¡Ino! —Me ignora, supongo que eso ayuda a calmar mis nervios y que no vea que tan sonrojada estoy—, hace mucho que no venías.

—Tía—se abrazan en un muy efusivo abrazo—, sólo veníamos aquí porque…

—Sí, ya sé que esta niña se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

—Ku-Kushina—de nuevo mi torpe tartamudeo—, siento no haberle avisado sin embargo…

—Nagato me lo ha contado todo.

—¿Qué? —Naruto alza sus brazos histérico—, ¿quién se cree ese cotilla?

—Deja a tu hermano, Naruto. —me dirige una mirada no muy convencida—. Bien, puedes pasar por tus cosas.

Literalmente me encuentro temblando, ella en verdad da miedo.

Ino recarga su mano en mi hombro dándome ánimos. Agradezco que me esté acompañando hacia el cuarto de visitas y decida estar conmigo y no abajo como él lo hace.

Abro la puerta y entro. El olor a ropa guardada inunda mis fosas, es ese olor característico de los hoteles, a pesar de que estuve ahí alrededor de casi dos días.

—Siento haberte aventando esa maleta—Ino se sienta sobre la cama y con su mano le da palmaditas, esa es una señal de que me acerque. Lo hago—, soy muy impulsiva. Es de familia.

Río ante su comentario, la verdad es que por parte de los Uzumaki son hiperactivos y muy impulsivos. Concuerdo totalmente.

—Ino… ¿todo está bien? —la conozco lo suficiente como para notarlo en su mirada, ¿es acaso que nuestra amistad no está bien?

—Claro, es sólo que… a veces recuerdo mucho a Sai. Últimamente he pensado mucho en él y las cosas que se pudieron haber cambiado, no tiene sentido en realidad.

Sus ojos azules sólo miran la pared naranja y le presta poca atención a lo demás.

—Estoy segura de que pasará.

Ella asiente, aunque es obvio que mi comentario estuvo de más. Por lo que entiendo el amor se conduce de esa manera, no pasa. No es como el agua de un río que fluya con tanta sencillez, lleva su tiempo. Y sobre todo no hay que forzarlo o pasará lo que a mí con Itachi en el sentido de que no hay confianza. Sigo creyendo que he sido una ilusa al creer que las cosas se mejorarían.

—¡Ino, Hinata! —Naruto nos vocea desde abajo—, vengan a comer.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que mi tía te vaya a matar con el ramen?

—No quisiera averiguarlo.

**x x x**

—Pues para haberte aventado una maleta creo que lancé la más grande. ¿Qué tanto traías? Eres mala Hinata, creo que imaginaste que te quedarías con Naruto toda una eternidad.

—Vamos—suelto la maleta en el umbral de la puerta, un poco jadeosa—, cuando metí todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor esa tarde no me percaté de que tanto traía. No soy mala, eh.

—No importa—se sienta en las escaleras y cruza su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda—, sabes que es una bromita Hinata. Eres más buena que todos los ángeles del cielo.

—¿Me estás alagando? —me sonrojo un poco.

—Por supuesto. Ahora, el hecho de que seas un ángel no significa que te quedes ahí parada, hay que meter todo esto allá adentro.

—Debiste haberme lanzado una maleta más pequeña.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta—me guiña el ojo y se levanta de golpe. Sin embargo hace un mohín y chasquea la lengua—, oye Hinata—me toca mi hombro y yo le presto toda mi atención.

—¿Qué?

—Ese carro, ¿no es el de Itachi?

Ensancho un poco mis ojos. O estoy mal de los ojos o definitivamente Ino está alucinando.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí—señala con su dedo un BMW negro. En efecto ese carro…—¡Oh Dios! —me saca de mis pensamientos y me agita—, alguien se está bajando.

—¡Ino! —la regaño pero no porque me moleste su actitud sino que sus zarandeos me están poniendo de nervios. Si ya estaba anonada con la presencia del famoso carro negro de Itachi ahora estoy en pánico porque un hombre está bajando.

Una calle nos separa una sola. Sólo tiene que atravesarla y estará en Yoyogi 3-2-9*.

Su semblante tranquilo. Sujeta ese portafolio de piel café y viste formal —como siempre— se fija antes de atravesar la calle —_muy acertado_— sin embargo debe saber que este barrio no es para nada concurrido.

—Me temo que sí viene para acá—Ino se levanta de golpe, admiro esa destreza de brincar para pararse. Acomoda su cabello detrás de la oreja —, puede ser un patán pero eso no le quita lo guapo—dice por lo bajo, mas yo la logro escuchar a la perfección.

El tiempo se detiene, pareciera que él se tarda una eternidad en bajar y a travesar pero no pasan más de treinta segundos. Cuando parpadeo él ya está frente a mí. No sonríe, de hecho su expresión es inmutable. ¿Estará consiente de qué no es coherente visitar la "casa" de una estudiante? Empiezo a dudar de que se diga ser profesional.

—Buenas tardes—supongo es un saludo impersonal. No se lo dirige en específico a ninguna de las dos, sin embargo noto como mira la maleta con cierta curiosidad.

Ino alza su ceja. Cuando quiere puede comportarse como una chica educada lo hace. Cuando no, es capaz de enviar a todo el mundo al arco del triunfo, sin rodeos ni vueltas.

Ruego por que no cometa una imprudencia. Es por ello que decido hablar primero, antes de que una bomba explote frente a nosotros.

—Buenas tardes, maestro.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Ese tono de indomabilidad. Sabe lo que hace, de eso estoy segura.

—Muchísimas gracias maestro Itachi—dice Ino con la voz ligeramente más chillona. Está fingiendo amabilidad—. Le agradeceríamos un montón si nos ayuda a subir esta maleta a la recámara de Hinata. Si no es mucho pedir.

La fulmino con la mirada, ¿qué se está creyendo? Mas mis mejillas me traicionan y delatan ya que al instante me pongo colorada. Itachi parece sonreír ante tal atrevimiento de Ino y también me dirige una mirada extraña. Extraña en el sentido de que no se cómo interpretarla.

—Claro—acepta sin más.

Alza la supuesta maleta con una facilidad increíble. Mientras Ino y yo sudamos la gota gorda él la levanta y la sostiene como si fuera un maletín de piel.

No hace falta que Ino le diga el camino porque él conoce perfectamente cuál es. Sin embargo, quiere ocultar ese detalle —como si ella no lo supiera— y tiene el descaro de preguntarle a Ino—porque sí, si se lo preguntan me está medio ignorando ya que para todo se dirige a ella— donde está mi recámara.

—Oh—se lleva una mano al pecho y se sitúa frente a mí, como protegiéndome—, ¿no sabes dónde está la habitación de Ino? Creí que sí.

¡Ino! Quiero ponerle cinta canela en este preciso momento. Sin embargo respiro y cuento mentalmente hasta diez. ¿En serio a la gente le funciona? A mí no.

—Señorita Yamanaka—Itachi finge estar ofendido. Sí, claro—, desconozco la ubicación de la recámara.

—¡Ah! —Alza su mano y se deja caer en el sillón, hundiéndose en él —, era una broma Itachi, broma local.

Alzo mi ceja, ¿de qué me he perdido? Creo Ino no sabe ni de qué demonios habla.

—Y-yo te llevo—sí, la muy desgraciada está haciendo con el fin de juntarnos.

Y la comprobación de mi teoría es que sonríe con regocijo.

Itachi alza los hombros indiferente, le da lo mismo sí yo lo conduzco o si Ino. ¿Entonces por qué vino? Todavía no es momento de hacer los cuestionamientos.

Subimos las escaleras de madera —que en realidad no son muchas— él me sigue sin decirme una sola palabra.

—Es aquí—mi recámara, una puerta café de madera con su respectiva chapa color oro. La abro y observo mi habitación como si hubieran pasado años de que la visite cuando en realidad fueron casi dos días.

—Muy ordenada—dice al tiempo que deja la maleta en el piso, justo a unos escasos centímetros de la cama.

En realidad —debo admitir— mi recámara no suela estar de esta manera. Es obvio que Ino hizo limpieza.

De pronto los recuerdos inundan mi cabeza y me obligan a cerrar los ojos involuntariamente.

Evocando la noche en la cual él y yo estuvimos acostados sobre esta cama, donde pensé que todo sería más sencillo y donde él parecía otra persona. Una persona dulce y salvaje a la vez.

Casi ardimos, y esas llamas nos provocaron un incendio. Lo controlamos —o eso creo— sin embargo todo se descontroló y el fuego volvió a nacer hasta que sólo quedamos en cenizas.

Su semblante es indescifrable, no dice palabra alguna. Pero puedo jurar que hay un ápice de recuerdos en su interior y en este momento —puede ser— también los está reproduciendo. Sus ojos sólo miran la cama, como si se tratara de una obra perfecta de Da Vinci, o de Miguel Ángel. Sin embargo son solo suposiciones, puede que incluso esté esperando a que yo diga algo. ¿Qué se cree? Empiezo a creer que vi la vida demasiado rosa, muy perfecto, y esa misma perfección está intoxicando mi sistema obligándome a ver todo con mayor lucidez.

—Es todo.

No lo digo por la maleta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cualquier persona pensaría que "es todo" significa que agradezco la acción de traer la maleta hasta aquí, pero él no es cualquier persona y va más allá, de una forma más analítica.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con _eso?_

—Ya debes imaginarlo.

Me giro para marcharme, empero su mano sujeta mi brazo. Aplica un poco de fuerza, y cuando me refiero a un poco es la suficiente como para detenerme y obligarme a voltearlo a ver.

—La imaginación es subjetiva.

—Pues, pues… hasta aquí hemos llegado.

—Espera un momento—sus labios se abren con suavidad, todo él está calmado—, ¿qué estás finalizando?

—Nuestra, ¿relación? O lo que sea que tengamos. Es tonto porque estoy terminando algo que nunca inició.

—¿Por qué?

—Seamos honestos Itachi, nosotros no funcionamos y me di cuenta de ello por la manera en que te estás portando. Y-Yo c-creí que esto funcionaría y que empezando de cero podíamos construir algo juntos, debí saber que antes debían haber cimientos, una base sólida, y al no haberla era como construir un castillo sobre el viento.

Parpadea desconcertado, no puedo asegurar si en verdad le afectaron mis palabras.

—¡Muchas gracias maestro! —Ino llega justo en el momento más tenso, me giro hacía ella y le sonrío. Mas sabe que es una sonrisa fingida—, ¿a qué debemos su visita? —se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta distraídamente. Es obvio que nota la atmósfera.

—Vine a preguntarle a Hinata por su inasistencia en la clase de Anko Mitarashi.

—¿Uh? —frunce los labios—, nos fue imposible asistir.

Yo asiento.

—Gracias maestro, ya nos pondremos al corriente.

No, ya no me ignora. Ahora me mira fijamente sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

—¿Gustan alguna bebida? —mi amiga cruza sus brazos, lo está analizando de pies a cabeza. Si nos guiamos por las apariencias Itachi pareciera ser un hombre intachable.

—Muchas gracias Ino—contesto por él, sin embargo el recarga su mano en mi hombro.

—Un café estaría perfecto.

Puedo leer que en este momento ella piensa que es todo un caso, que no comprende las indirectas de irse. Con amabilidad fingida promete regresar con su bebida y se retira, dejando la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —está molesto—, ¿ella sabe?

¿Quería que todo esto fuera un secreto?

—Sí—le sostengo la mirada—, ella es mi mejor amiga y puedo confiar en su criterio.

—No es bueno que otras personas sepan de esto.

—¿Acaso es malo? —encaro—, si no mal recuerdo ya éramos algo. De cualquier manera Itachi esto ya ha llegado a su límite, no es sano seguir así.

—¿Es por qué Naruto regresó a tu vida?

Quiero soltar una carcajada, pero en cambio me sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—No, y e-es algo que n-no te incumbe.

—Dijiste nos deberíamos tener confianza. Estoy de acuerdo con eso y lo primero que haces es…

—Te has portado como un patán.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, siendo tan posesivo y con esos aires de que yo soy una máquina reproductora de bebés.

Mi garganta arde al igual que mis ojos, intento mantenerme firme y no echarme a llorar por la realidad. De algún modo u otro he logrado detener mi tartamudeo y aunque sé que mis mejillas siguen rojas de la vergüenza —y quizá por el enojo— me niego a mostrarme débil.

—Estás malinterpretando todo—cierra sus ojos, está pensando. Hasta hombres como Itachi Uchiha tienen su momento vacío en el cuál no saben qué hacer.

—¿Ah sí?

—Esto no se trata de darme hijos, yo quiero una relación contigo, ser pareja.

—Pues no hemos iniciado con el pie derecho, ¿verdad?

—Me dices que "es todo" cuando ni siquiera hemos iniciado. Vale, admito que me porté como un animal al hacer el amor en el escritorio y…

Sus palabras no me llegan al sistema, o no después de las tres palabras "hacer el amor". ¿En serio? Yo pensé que para él todo esto era sexo, así a secas.

—Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado I-Itachi. Dime el por qué viniste, n-no creo que haya sido para decirnos lo de Anko, ¿verdad?

Suspira. Noto como trata de relajarse y no perder la paciencia.

—Bien, te iba a pedir…—baja la mirada—, más bien a invitar a una cena familiar.

¿Qué? No, no puedo permitir que esto crezca. Dije que me iba a alejar, esto no puede estar pasando.

—Ellos saben que eres mi novia, ¿recuerdas aquella reunión?

—Sí— ¿cómo olvidarla? Si hasta había dicho que nos íbamos a casar, claro, era una ínfima probabilidad.

—Quiero presentarte oficialmente. Después de todo, somos novios.

Espera un momento, ¿qué?

—Itachi…—me sitúo frente a él y me hago notar, aunque es ridículo. Él mide más de 1.80 y por mi parte no rebaso el 1.60 —, es verdad que dijiste que si yo necesitaba de formabilidades y…

—Sé que no es necesario porque sientes lo mismo, sin embargo hay que hacer las cosas bien y una de esas cosas lleva al paso de conocer formalmente a mis padres, siendo honestos la última vez fue una mentira que era mi novia y…

—Sigo sin serlo—¿dónde queda la propuesta de "quieres ser mi novia"? ¿se ha olvidado con el pasar del tiempo? —, y lo sabes.

—Bien Hinata. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Alguien allá arriba debe odiarme. Eso seguro.

—Itachi, no podemos hacer esto. Eres contradictorio.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no? —suena divertido, está gozando de verme enojada.

—Dices que no quieres que nadie se entere, o sea que nuestra relación será un secreto. Sí, entiendo el punto de que no está permitido salir con una alumna, eso es más claro que el agua sin embargo yo no quisiera que esto fuera así, además ya había tomado una decisión respecto a esto.

—¿Cuál?

—Tiempo. Necesito tiempo para todo.

—Tiempo es lo que menos tengo y…

—¡Itachi! Tienes cuarenta años, no es como si el mundo se fuera a terminar. Si quieres oírlo por mí, sí te quiero y un montón. Pero no es correcto la forma en que se está llevando nuestra situación. Ser novios lo dices como muy a la ligera.

—No creí que te rigieras de este modo tan particular—sonríe—, quizá es por esto que me atraes.

Sí, en definitiva mi rostro debe parecer un farolillo rojo.

—Me estás haciendo hacer de forma incoherente Hinata, pero está bien. Esperaré por ti, sólo promete que irás a esa cena, es muy importante para mí. Si bien te presentaré como mi novia es un mero protocolo, y aunque de momento no lo seamos me encargaré de ganar tu confianza.

Ino nos vocea desde abajo. Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas, él pica mi frente —supongo es una caricia— y sale de la habitación.

Su olor todavía queda impregnado en el ambiente, un olor bastante peculiar y alucinante. ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Mis manos tiemblan y quiero regresar el tiempo, por lo menos al momento en el que llegó a casa de Ino y decirle que no debía pasar.

Pero sus palabras logran convencerme de nuevo…

Esto es como un círculo.

* * *

**N/A **Nuevo capítulo... Itachi confunde a Hinata, se pasa e.é pero aún así es hermoso.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, los aprecio mucho.

Los invito a pasarse a mi página Tamahara-chan en facebook, donde he subido una dinámica.

See ya!


	21. Honestidad

Cuarenta y… ¿veinte?

๑ ๑ ๑

Honestidad

๑ ๑ ๑

**Capítulo 21.**

—Sigo pensando que es todo un caso.

Cierra la puerta. Mi corazón se está desbordando y no puedo más con la sensación.

—El señor perfecto Uchiha tardó mucho, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Ino!—la regaño—, todo está bien…solo qué…

—Déjame adivinar, de nuevo consiguió confundirte.

—¿Soy muy obvia?

—Pues algo, es decir tardaron mucho platicando y a final de cuentas no supe cuál fue el motivo por el cual vino hasta acá.

—Creo que sí quiere algo formal.

—Vaya—cruza su pierna y alza su taza de café de los Beatles—, ¿y qué harás?

—No lo sé Ino, no lo sé. Estoy confundida, lo quiero y mucho pero…

—Creo que en cada relación hay un pero, mira Hinata si sigues buscándole muchos pies al gato terminarás por arruinarlo.

—Eres muy sutil Ino.

—Muchas gracias—da un sorbo y sigue mirándome—, ¿Dónde quedó toda esa mierda de que lo ibas a olvidar?

—¡Oye! Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario.

—Lo siento señorita Hyuga, ¿sabes? Creo que ya se te están pegando los modales del señor XL.

—Deja de llamarle así.

—¿Qué? No me negarás que suena hermoso, es casi como…

—La marca de un antigripal*.

—Que gilipollez.

—Sí, sí—muevo mi mano restándole importancia—, yo sólo quisiera que todo fuera diferente. Hasta quiere que vaya con su familia.

Casi derrama el café por la nariz.

—¿Estás de broma? Mujer, eso es un buen augurio.

—¿Y cómo se supone que me presente? Él no es de esas personas que le guste decir "quieres ser mi novia" y eso… de hecho hoy me lo pidió.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, no le dije que "sí" como tal…

—Pero tampoco lo negaste Hi-na-ta.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Sonó más a un "quieres ser mi novia" pero por compromiso.

—No creo que él lo haya visto así, los hombres son tan raros seguro que lo hizo con buena intensión. Sería bueno que formalizaran y comenzaran algo estable. Ustedes dos están medio zafados.

—¿Por qué?

—Mira, para empezar él es un cuarentón que piensa que nuestra sociedad es loca y que tomamos todos los riesgos. Seguro sigue viendo series adolescentes en su recámara por las noches cuando todo mundo piensa que está revisando los contratos o esas cosas que hacen las personas importantes y de negocios.

—Dudo mucho que…—suelto una risa—¸¿crees que Itachi vea esas series?

—Por supuesto, de otro modo no se estaría portando tan ridículo. Como que te quiere meter entre la bola, déjame ver si me expliqué, a lo que quiero llegar es que Itachi cree que eres como una adolescente promedio que siente que lo único en que se basa su vida es en el sexo y joderse a buenos tipos.

—¡Oye! —siento mis mejillas arder—, yo no soy así.

—Ya sé, por eso lo digo—da otro sorbo y suelta la taza de repente—. No seas tan ruda con Itachi, dijiste que te alejarías, okey… eso está perfecto. Confúndelo, sácalo de sus casillas y verás que al día siguiente estará contigo.

—Suena como a una tortura…

—Más bien es una prueba, inténtalo. O simplemente haz lo que creas que es mejor.

—Ino, en este momento no sé qué es mejor para nosotros.

—Vaya, ya empiezas a hablar más positivo. Y ahora, dentro de un mes necesitas ir al ginecólogo.

—¿Al gine qué? ¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué?

—¡Duh! Creo que olvidas que tuviste sexo intenso con nuestro querido maestro, y sin protección debo agregar. ¿Planeta tierra llamando a la casi santa Hinata? Debes saber que…

—Ya, ya. Me quedó claro.

—A veces creo que eres demasiado inocente.

—¿Gracias?

—Pero bueno, supongo que las cosas ya se están mejorando o por lo menos esta visita sirvió de algo, ¿verdad?

—Sí pero…—suelto un suspiro—, ahora no quiero hablar de Itachi. Es demasiado drama por ahora.

—Muy bien señorita Hyuga, ¿de qué quieres hablar entonces?

—Me llegó una solicitud de amistad el otro día.

—¿Y? —Recoge su taza y la lleva al fregadero—, no le veo lo importante.

—No le ves lo importante porque recibes solicitudes no como yo… además, es una mujer.

—Vamos, estás siendo muy dramática, ¿y eso qué tiene de trascendental?

—Se llama Tenten Wu, ¿la conoces?

Frunce su ceño y pide que le pase mi celular. Le muestro su perfil, en donde únicamente puedo visualizar una foto de ella.

—A juzgar debe ser china, ¿verdad? Ni idea Hinata en mi vida la había visto, ¿uh? ¿Has investigado de ella? Bueno, quizá se equivocó al enviarte la solicitud pensando qué eras otra persona, acéptala, supongo…

—¿Y si es una acosadora?

—Para eso existe la opción bloquear, duh. No te compliques las cosas—alza sus hombros sin interés—, no puede ser tan malo.

Ino se despide de mí, argumentando que desea ir a dormir. Son las siete de la noche, demasiado misterioso pero al final no digo nada.

La sala incluso se ve más grande y los recuerdos de Itachi siguen latentes. No me atrevo ir a mi habitación y sentir que en verdad él volvió a pisar esta casa, su aroma… él, todo él se está volviendo un dilema en mi mente y en mis pensamientos. Debería olvidarlo, debería sacarlo de mí y fingir que tendremos esa relación estudiantil, como era al principio. Pero después de todo es imposible.

Tengo que desviar mis pensamientos a otras cosas, y una de esas cosas es investigar a esa tal Tenten Wu, algo no me da un buen presentimiento, o llámenme paranoica pero tengo la sensación de que sucederá algo importante.

Antes de aceptar solicitud la investigaré, es por ello que en el navegador de Internet posteó su nombre.

_Tenten Wu._

Para mí sorpresa hay resultados, me remuevo inquieta en mi silla y agarro una de las galletas que Ino dejó cuando tomó su café.

_Tenten Wu, psiquiatra y actual miembro activa de la investigación…_

Bajo con mi cursor y encuentro artículos de ella. Sorprendentemente todos están en japonés, quizá fue apresurado decir que es de China. Nada relevante más que ese dato.

¿Por qué una psiquiatra me ha enviado una solicitud? Y no cualquier psiquiatra, una bastante conocida o por lo menos eso es lo que leo.

Doy un suspiro largo, lo suficiente como para tomar mi teléfono y hacer clic en "responder a la solicitud" la confirmo. No hay vuelta de hoja, quizá sea como dice Ino, tal vez se ha equivocado pensando que soy alguna de sus pacientes o sabrá Kami-sama que sea.

**x x x**

—Te alcanzo en cinco—Ino me da su mochila y se va al baño.

Tengo flojera de entrar a la clase de Anko Mitarashi y es qué… la imagen de ella e Itachi juntos —como en aquella ocasión— sigue provocándome un escalofrío. No entiendo por qué y a estas alturas es irrelevante saberlo.

Tan concentrada estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta del momento en que Hiruzen Sarutobi se intersecta en mi camino, y eso no es todo, quiere hablar conmigo y lo sé por la forma en que me mira y como cruza sus brazos.

—Buenos días, señorita Hyuga—saluda, aunque noto un ligero tono de represión.

—B-Buenos días—intento no mostrar mis nervios. Son cerca de las nueve de la mañana y estaba a punto de tomar la clase de Anko.

Nos encontramos en el edificio central, a estas horas los estudiantes se encuentran en la cafetería principal tomando su desayuno y otros más haciendo los trabajos finales del cuatrimestre.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —alza su mirada, esperando que algún tipo de espíritu o ser omnipresente se acerque a mí, lo cual me da cierta desconfianza.

—Bien, gracias—¿debería continuar la conversación?

—Veo que se dirige a su clase.

¿Es pregunta o es afirmación?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo? Prometo no quitarle mucho tiempo señorita Hyuga.

Mis manos tiemblan, mi corazón se detiene. No, algo no está bien.

—Por supuesto—digo con falso entusiasmo.

Él me conduce hacia el edificio de Gestión y Administración. Las secretarias y algunos maestros le saludan en cambio pasan de largo de mí. Bajo la mirada y lo sigo, no digo ni una sola palabra.

En menos de cinco minutos—los que me dijo Ino que la esperara— hemos llegado a su oficina. Noto que está decorado al estilo antiguo, tiene algunos objetos colgando en el techo y otros más en su escritorio. Los sillones son negros y las paredes son de color gris. Si me lo permiten decir, colores bastante deprimentes para una oficina.

Una persona está sentada frente al escritorio, no le presto mucha atención. Sigo observando los detalles de su oficina los cuales son místicos y a la vez tristes. Me percato que tiene una fotografía en donde aparece acompañado con la que supongo es su esposa y su hijo. ¿En verdad Hiruzen tiene un hijo? Me golpeo mentalmente por mis propios pensamientos, debería estar preocupada por el motivo por el cual estoy aquí y no por detalles banales.

Es entonces que él se levanta…

Oh, mi corazón está colapsando y mis mejillas arden.

—Bien—Hiruzen nos dirige la palabra.

A estas alturas ya no es necesario gritar ni hacer un escándalo.

—El motivo de que los haya citado a mi oficina es para hablar de algunos rumores que me han llegado desde varios días atrás—pide que tome asiento y tengo que aceptar, de lo contrario notará que mis piernas están como gelatina y que mis manos están sudando frío. Por su parte, se sienta en un silla negra que a juzgar es de piel y nos mira esperando alguna reacción de nuestro lado—, no soy un hombre que se deje llevar por cuchicheos sin embargo como director de esta Universidad mi deber es mantener el orden y velar por la Institución. Itachi Uchiha, es de mi entendimiento que se unió a nuestro cuerpo magisterial hace menos de cuatro meses y que incluso tomó mi lugar en el grupo que yo tenía.

—Así es—lo dice de una manera fría, tan… tan profesional. Oh dios, ¿él no está nervioso?

—Y usted, señorita Hyuga si bien no fue una alumna excepcional durante el curso mostró cierto interés hacia la materia. Sepan ustedes que hace tres días me llegaron rumores de que tienen—carraspea la garganta—, cierto romance. ¿Saben lo que significa eso?

—Por supuesto—responde Itachi serio. No se mueve ni un milímetro de su lugar y de hecho sigue con esa expresión irrompible.

—¿Y usted? —me pregunta.

—S-Sí—tartamudeo, ¿por qué?

—Quiero que me aclaren las cosas, los rumores no sólo se basan en un romance de mano sudada. Van más allá de eso, sin embargo no puedo comprobar la versión que me dieron dado que no hay cámaras en la mayoría de los salones. Así que confiare en su honestidad, no habrá represarías para ninguna parte, pero sepan de antemano que lo que más se valora en esta Institución es ese valor: la honestidad.

Estoy a punto de responder que sí, que sí somos algo ¿qué? Todavía no lo sé. Pero de que hemos hecho cosas y que somos algo más eso seguro.

—Hinata Hyuga necesita ayuda en cuanto a la materia refiere—explica Itachi con un ademán de manos—, fue hiperactivo darle asesorías extras.

—Oh—Hiruzen finge estar sorprendido—, ¿es por ese motivo que se quedaron el día martes de esta semana a platicar en el salón a puerta cerrada? Uchiha, debe saber que para eso hay club de estudios y el correo institucional que todos los alumnos tienen para estar en contacto con los maestros para evitar… ya sabe, malos entendidos.

—Claro que lo sé—masculla entre dientes—, sin embargo era necesario aclararle algunos puntos en persona.

—¿Qué dice al respecto usted, señorita Hyuga? La noto nerviosa.

Quiero soltar una carcajada de nervios, ¿cómo quiere que esté?

—Él me ha ayudado bastante y agradezco sus atenciones. La materia me costaba trabajo y es mi responsabilidad el haberme quedado con él el otro día.

—Admite que sí se quedaron el día martes—afirma.

Itachi frunce su ceño, en este momento seguro debe estar matándome.

—Sí.

—Bien, ahora quiero que me digan cuál es su tipo de relación. Me consta que los he visto juntos entre los pasillos.

Ahora usa un tono más informal, se está hartando de esta conversación la cual lleva más de diez minutos. ¡Ino debe estar odiándome! Aprieto su mochila contra mi pecho, esperando que lo que tenga que pasar suceda.

—¡Somos pareja! —suelto de repente. Mis mejillas están ardiendo.

De repente… simplemente ya no veo nada. Siento que su mano se sujeta a mi espalda y después de eso…

_Ya no hay nada._

* * *

**_N/A _**¡Oh maaay ga! ¿Qué pasará? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo (o mejor dicho, se leerá). ¿Ya vieron el nuevo capítulo del anime? ¡Dios! Lo amé tanto, hasta me dan ganas de volver a leer el manga para ver qué pasa (oigan, es que ya desde hace casi dos años o más que pasó eso en manga) pero bueno...

Ya saben, Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook.

Antigripal* Aquí en México hay (o había) un medicamento contra la gripa llamado XL-3 (adiós a la gripa en un dos por tres xD) por ello el comentario.

¡Saludos cordiales! Si les gustó o les desagradó y ya me odian envíen un review, lo apreciaré mucho.

_Editado el día 1 de agosto de 2015._


	22. Nuevas oportunidades

Cuarenta y veinte

๑ ๑ ๑

Nuevas oportunidades

๑ ๑ ๑

Capítulo 22

«Tic, tac, tic, tac»

El sonido del reloj de pared llega hasta mis oídos. Taladrándome y perdiéndome. Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo en general se sienten débiles, cómo cuando tienes una mala noche y no has comido, cuando tu cuerpo te pide más descanso. Duele, es como estar hueca por dentro. Abro los ojos con mucha pesadez, hay algo que me impide ser más rápida en este sencillo movimiento. Me remuevo un poco e intento cambiar de posición —en donde quiera que esté—, no es incómodo pero tampoco puedo decir que haya sido el lugar más confortable en el que haya estado. Mis manos se mueven y por fin consigo abrir por completo mis ojos.

Inspecciono el lugar, primero observo al frente y me encuentro con una pared blanca con algunos retratos del cuerpo humano y su anatomía. De reojo percibo dos batas blancas colgadas de forma pulcra en un perchero. Bajo mi mirada y me doy cuenta que estoy en una camilla, las sabanas están un tanto rasposas y lo siento por mi tacto.

El sonido del reloj sigue ahí, y se mantiene en la pared. Siendo este el único sonido en la habitación, mas pronto sé que fue un mero efecto ya que al instante las voces llegan —en especifico una voz que hubiera no deseado escuchar—.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunta, con nerviosismo en su voz.

—Señor Itachi, ella está bien. Sólo ha tenido una descompensación, esta se debe a varios factores—explica, por si acaso le queda alguna duda—, ya sabe, el estrés, falta de alimento… no es algo de lo cual deba preocuparse. Sin embargo Hinata—masculla mi nombre como si fuera peligroso, como veneno en sus labios expulsándolo con deje de molestia en su voz—, si tienes más vértigos o si acaso tienes dolores de cabeza frecuentes no dudes en acudir con un médico.

Respiro antes de contestar, pero muy profundo.

—Gracias Sakura.

Sonara estúpido decir que ha sido la primera conversación que he tenido con ella. Créanlo o no he escuchado su voz por que es inevitable, cuando pasas junto a la gente la escuchas. Otra cosa es mantener una conversación cara a cara. Además, ella es de ese tipo de personas que podrías reconocer entre miles, todo por ese cabello rosa y sus inusuales ojos jade. Pero carece de importancia mi descripción en este momento por que reparo en el hecho de que estoy aquí, sin duda me debo encontrar en la enfermería de la escuela. Por lo que sé, Sakura es estudiante de medicina, no es descabellado el que ella esté aquí, ¿verdad? La mayoría de los estudiantes optan por hacer su servicio social en este lugar para no estarse transportando de un lugar a otro.

Ahora, si me voy más lejos con mis pensamientos debo llegar a la conclusión —o quizá al desarrollo— que no estoy en la enfermería por mera casualidad. Los recuerdos no están llegando a mi mente y eso me preocupa, ¿qué sucedió para que _yo_ esté aquí? Cierro mis ojos y pienso que tengo poderes —ese tipo de poderes como el que pintan en las películas de estar buscando en tu mente archivos y recuerdos— pero simplemente no llegan. El tiempo pasa —mejor dicho, los minutos— y se hace eterno. Ni Itachi ni Sakura hablan. Ella se sienta y se limita a seguir anotando —cosas que no me interesan— en su libreta. Mientras que Itachi está recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Mantiene una distancia grande, no se ha acercado a mí ni un poco. Eso me hace pensar que algo no anda bien, pero diantres, ¿cómo puedo saber el por qué? No me atrevo a preguntar por el hecho de que Sakura Haruno está aquí, y ella y yo… vamos, no es como si fuéramos las mejores amigas de la historia. Ella engañó a Naruto con Nagato y esa es razón suficiente, pero tampoco somos enemigas, más bien somos desconocidas que se conocen superficialmente, vaya la expresión.

En serio que quiero hablar y preguntar qué sucede, porque nadie dice nada.

Estoy a punto de volver a cerrar mis ojos y dar por sentado que nadie dirá nada, sin embargo mis ojos reparan en una mochila color lila debajo de una silla metálica. Muy cerca de donde Sakura está sentada. Frunzo el ceño, para después abrir mi boca con sorpresa. Me llevo mi mano derecha en un movimiento rápido para tapar mi grito ahogado.

¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

Todo llega como un balde de agua fría, justo en mi espalda. Desde que Ino me encargó su mochila, hasta que Hiruzen me saludó para después ir a su oficina, cuando Itachi estaba ahí y cuando yo…

¡No! ¡Esto simplemente no puede ser verdad!

Mi corazón está latiendo de forma pesada, y casi puedo jurar que si tuviera uno de esos aparatos conectados a mi sistema detectarían los pulsos frenéticos de mi órgano vital.

¡La realidad es cruel!

No, mejor dicho, soy demasiado tonta para ser verdad.

Itachi repara en mi expresión y alza una de sus cejas, cómo queriéndome decir algo. ¡Dios! ¡Yo no soy telépata ni poseo esos poderes! Si me tiene que decir algo, debe hacerlo en este momento porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

—¿Hinata?—Sakura se pone de pie, y deja su papeleta en una mesa metálica. Estoy casi segura que muestra preocupación por que es su obligación como estudiante, ¿verdad? —, ¿estás bien?—insiste.

—Seguro—¿cómo decir que en este momento soy mujer muerta? Todo se ha venido abajo, todo gracias a mi bocaza y mis ganas por seguir con la verdad. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué le dije a Hiruzen que sí mantenía una relación con Itachi? Ahora él será castigado, exhibido y despedido. Quizá le quiten el derecho a ejercer como maestro, ¿y si lo meten a la cárcel? No, es tonto. No puede ser porque yo soy mayor de edad y… demonios. Soy una completa idiota—. Estoy perfecta—puntualizo con una falsa sonrisa que bien pudo hacerle competencia a las que Sai le solía dedicar a los pretendientes de Ino en aquellos tiempos.

—Te ves roja—ella se limita a alzar los ojos. Su voz es llana y no muestra una preocupación, la está fingiendo—, quizá sí deberías ir al Hospital. Cómo verás aquí es la enfermería de la Universidad y…

—Estoy bien—la interrumpo, si acaso me encontraba bien «fingiendo» me encontraré mal si ella sigue insistiéndome con ese tono—, gracias de todos modos— no está en mi personalidad ser grosera después de todo.

Itachi sigue inmutable, si pensé que estaría preocupado estaba muy equivocada. No sé porque no se ha salido de aquí. No es que quiera correrlo pero su presencia de una manera u otra me está asfixiando. Si estuviera en un hospital seguro me pondrían un tanque de oxígeno.

—Okey—dice secamente.

El ambiente está increíblemente tenso. Es como si cualquier movimiento de parte de Itachi, mío o de Sakura activara una bomba oculta. Odio estar en este tipo de situaciones porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo debo de reaccionar o actuar.

—Hiruzen vendrá—es la segunda vez que escucho decir algo a Itachi en estos diez minutos desde que tengo «conciencia».

—Bien—aprieto mis puños por debajo de la sabana. Tengo que estar preparada psicológicamente para lo que venga, después de esto las cosas no serán más fáciles de hecho gracias a mi estúpido comportamiento cometí la peor estupidez que pudiera realizar una mujer en una relación —o tal vez debería llamarle, pseudo relación— con un hombre veinte años mayor y que encima de todo es tu maestro. Menudo lío.

El reloj sigue sonando, y si tuviera el temperamento fuerte como el que tiene Hanabi seguro que ya habría mandado a alguien quitar ese artefacto, o por lo menos aventarle mi converse para estrellarlo y hacerlo enmudecer. No malinterpreten, de vez en cuando tengo estos pensamientos en donde mi cabeza necesita silencio y estar aislada de todo para no sentirme tan nerviosa, por qué demonios que sí lo estoy.

—¿Qué hay de Ino? —es la única pregunta que suelto al aire, y es que ver su mochila violeta en el piso no ayuda en nada. Seguro ella ya me ha asesinado dentro de su pequeña y retorcida mente. Corrección, no tiene para nada una mente pequeña.

Itachi gruñe. Como si hubiera dicho un tabú o algo por el estilo, vamos, ¿qué quería que dijera de todos modos?

Me sonrojo y no tengo idea del motivo. Sólo sé que esto me está llevando al límite y que no favorece para nada ver su inexpresiva cara, ni el pelo rosa de Sakura, la mochila violeta de Ino —recordándome que la dejé botada— ni el reloj de pared. Todo está conspirando, o mejor dicho yo solita me metí en esto. ¡Bien Hinata, bien!

Pero nada pasa, él no responde.

Es Sakura quién me dirige la palabra, no sé si es porque le dio pena que Itachi no me haya respondido y definitivamente haya sentido algún tipo de remota empatía.

—No deberías preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas Hinata.

Suena a un regaño, cómo que ocultamente me está recordando el problema que de por sí ya tengo con el director y…

Un momento.

Mi cabeza está pensando y maquinando todo, es en este preciso momento que caigo en la cuenta de que en verdad Sakura está aquí, Sakura Haruno —la ex de Naruto— está frente a mí, ella …

¿Acaso sabe lo de Itachi y yo?

¿Puede ser posible que esté enterada de todo y por ello me esté queriendo decir de forma oculta que me preocupe por cosas con sentido y no por banalidades como lo es una mochila violeta?

Mi corazón se detiene. Sólo por un pequeño instante, casi imperceptible.

Si Sakura sabe de _esto_, es probable que llegue a oídos de Naruto y si llega a oídos de Naruto sólo Dios sabrá de lo que es capaz «mi mejor amigo», por que ante todo le sigo teniendo ese aprecio a quién alguna vez fue mi novio.

Si eso ocurre, él pensará que lo dejé por Itachi —eso no es verdad, en serio que no—, y entonces…

No sé por qué empiezo a sollozar. Ni tampoco tengo idea de por qué Sakura alza su ceja un tanto preocupada por mí, es esa mirada que me dice «hey, tranquila Hinata todo estará bien, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Todos cometemos errores, ¿qué podría pasar después de esto?» pero debo ser realista —algo que no poseo, ya que me tienen que bajar de mi nube —En un momento regreso.

Itachi sale del lugar dejando su aroma en el ambiente. Cierra la puerta con cuidado e interrumpe mis pensamientos. Sigo sollozando y una que otra lágrima cae, suelo tener diferente tipos de llanto según la circunstancia. Por ejemplo, cuando estoy nerviosa —como ahora— solo sollozo y suelto algunas lágrimas. Y después me vuelvo loca de tanto estar pensando. En otras ocasiones, suelto lágrimas como si fuera el grifo de la llave del agua. Agradezco que no sea mi segundo caso.

—Hinata—Sakura se levanta, haciendo sonar su silla metálica contra el piso—, está bien no sé por qué estás llorando—puedo percibir que quiso agregar «y no me importa»—, pero déjalo pasar. Me limito a decir que tuviste un desmayo en la oficina de Hiruzen, si acaso querías saberlo. Regularmente la gente tiene medio estropeados los recuerdos después de un desmayo pero eso es momentáneo seguro que ahora recuerdas porque estabas ahí.

—Sí—mascullo, aferrándome más a las sabanas como si fueran algún tipo de salvación.

Sakura observa el reloj. Siento que en verdad quiere decirme otra cosa, sin embargo reprime lo que sea que iba a decir.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Los minutos pasan y por fin escucho vestigios de que alguien se acerca. Llaman a la puerta y Sakura dice que sí desde aquí.

Hiruzen entra primero seguido de Itachi. Los dos están impávidos y no muestran emoción alguna.

—Me retiro, si algo pasa estoy con Tsunade en el salón de anatomía—dice mientras toma un morral de flores de colores y se lo echa al hombro. Me dirige una mirada de «apoyo» o eso quiero pensar.

Después de eso, cierra la puerta delicadamente, temiendo hacer mucho ruido.

—Supongo ya se siente mejor, señorita Hyuga.

No respondo. Mi contestación se queda ahogada en la tensa atmósfera.

—Sabe que este tipo de comportamientos no están permitidos en la escuela—no me dirige exactamente la mirada a mí, sino a Itachi—, es reprobatorio y no se tolera.

—Estoy en el entendido, Sarutobi-san—Itachi trata de ser pragmático—. Esto ha sido un error.

Parpadeo un par de veces. De forma rápida.

_Esto ha sido un error, _¿exactamente qué quiere decir Itachi con eso?

—Un error que le costará a usted el empleo y a Hinata la suspensión de este cuatrimestre.

Silencio. Aprieto todavía más los puños.

—Con que me despida a mí es suficiente, Sarutobi-san. No es necesario ir más allá, fui yo quien falté al reglamento interno para docentes de esta Institución.

—Las reglas son claras, señor Uchiha.

—Hinata es una estudiante, como he mencionado antes, ella está en todo su derecho de seguir estudiando.

Hiruzen suelta un suspiro. Está cansado y lo puedo ver en su expresión, puedo asegurar que quiere zanjar el tema ya. En este momento.

Y yo…

Sigo callada y sin decir nada.

—¿Puedo asumir que ella seguirá en esta Institución?

Itachi sigue mirándolo, esperando un tipo de respuesta. Hiruzen lleva hasta sus labios un pedazo de palillo, para todos es bien sabido que ama los cigarros. Quizá en este momento se le antoja uno.

—No está a consideración. Un cuatrimestre fuera y usted despedido.

—Maestro Hiruzen—por primera vez alzo mi voz. Él alza su ceja y se limita a mirarme—, deme la oportunidad de seguir aquí.

Oh, genial. Me estoy viendo como la típica estudiante que ruega por una décima más en su última calificación.

Completamente estúpida.

—Señorita Hinata sepa que lo que hicieron está mal.

—¿Por qué está mal? —Pregunto—, somos dos personas que nos gustamos. Él es mayor que yo p-pero yo soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir y…

—Para eso hay lugares diferentes a los de la escuela, señorita Hyuga.

Endurezco mi mirada. Ese era un buen punto sin embargo…

—Por favor, Hiruzen-san. Quiero seguir en la escuela, mi rendimiento académico no se ha visto perjudicado por Itachi, incluso…

—Precisamente por ello, Hyuga. No nací ayer y sé que posiblemente él la haya ayudado a aumentar sus notas.

Itachi frunce el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

—Puedo demostrar que no es cierto—respondo a forma de reto—, le propongo algo. Seguiré en la escuela, hágame un examen especial y me comprometo a pasarlo. Usted me pone la calificación final y verá de ese modo que mi calificación no se ha visto comprometida por mi relación con Itachi.

Suelta un suspiro, otra vez.

—Suficiente. Esto es problemático. Señor Uchiha, puede recoger sus cosas e irse y en cuanto a usted señorita Hyuga, preséntese mañana a primera hora en mi oficina. Para la materia de Economía queda suspendida, así que presentara el examen extraordinario. No hay excusas ni pretextos. Estoy siendo bastante generoso, usted seguirá en la escuela y solamente presentará ese examen extraordinario, claro, si no reprueba otra materia.

Sonrío. Después de todo las cosas pudieron ir peor…

* * *

**N/A **Vaya que pudo haber ido peor. Aunque eso de irse a un examen extraordinario no debe ser bonito, digo...

Bien, como verán es la primera vez que meto de lleno a Sakura, en un dialogo y eso en esta historia. Quizá la mostré un poco OoC (fría e inexpresiva) sin embargo ella jugará un punto clave en esta historia.

No, no será la mejor amiga. Sólo esperen un poco.

(Es curioso por que Sakura me gusta como personaje *no me maten por favor* y bueno, será la primera historia en la que la muestre con una faceta diferente. No es nada personal, aclaro).

Sin más por el momento, saludos cordiales.

Tamahara-chan es mi página personal de facebook si gustan darse una vuelta.

¡Hey! Ya termine Entre Miradas, (SasuxHina) si gustan darse una vuelta son bienvenidos.

See ya!

¿Review para la historia? Si lo desean, déjenlo, motiva muchísimo :D

*¿Alguien quiere a un viejito como Sarutobi como maestro?*


	23. Empezando con los cambios

Cuarenta y veinte

๑ ๑ ๑

Empezando con los cambios

๑ ๑ ๑

Capítulo 23

* * *

Ino tiene esa expresión en su rostro, esa expresión que me dice que no todo va tan mal como parece.

Me sirve un chocolate caliente —su especialidad es hacer bebidas— al tiempo que hace un mohín con su boca. No está contenta, no del todo. Y es que estuve un tiempo meditando qué iba a hacer de mi vida. Digo, no es cómo si todos los días el director despidiera a un maestro en tu cara —pero no cualquier maestro— y después te diera una oportunidad de seguir en la escuela. Me fue bien, soy de ese pequeño grupo de personas en el mundo que en verdad deberían sentirse afortunadas por esto, por no salir tan perjudicada. Y ciertamente Itachi ha sido el más dañado —en el sentido social— en este asunto. Titubeo entre llamarle o enviarle un mensaje, pero al final desisto. Dejando mi teléfono celular sobre la mesa, al alcance de mi vista y a unos cuantos centímetros de la canasta de galletitas caseras que Ino compró hoy de regreso a casa.

Simplemente cuando supo lo que pasó, entró en histeria y en drama. Después de eso nos quedamos en un largo silencio, muy largo.

Ahora estamos cara a cara en su casa sin decir nada. Sólo sorbiendo nuestras bebidas viendo como afuera llueve y desciende la temperatura. El clima hasta hace un par de horas era caluroso…

_Era._

—Tú—me señala, pero no hay enojo en su voz—, pequeña desgraciada. Por tu culpa tuve que pedirle hojas a Kiba Inuzuka, ese chico amante de los perros. Juro que jamás vuelvo a dejarte a mi bebé.

—¿Desde cuándo le llamas bebé a tu mochila? —eso sí que es nuevo.

—Ahí tenía mi Ipod. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Simplemente no puedo sobrevivir dos horas de lógica escuchando pura tontería sin un poco de mi música, la necesito como el aire para sobrevivir.

—Sí, sí—muevo mi mano y le resto importancia—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—¿Alguna novedad? ¿Estás de broma Hinata? La que debería contar sus novedades eres tú, no yo. Un día en la escuela no hace la diferencia, o no del todo pero tú, pequeña niña traviesa te metiste en un problema grande y no me has querido contar con lujo de detalle que mierda pasó después de que te desapareciste. Se suponía debiste haberme esperado, no irte como un ratoncito—finge estar enojada, pero la conozco tan bien que sé que en el fondo está preocupada.

Sonrío.

—Oh Ino, créeme que las cosas pudieron ir peor.

—Tienes un concepto de malo muy diferente al mío. ¿Puedes ser más concisa?

—Hiruzen lo sabe.

—Me has dado un punto, eso ya me lo dijiste. Lo que quiero son detalles Hinata. Sé lo que superficialmente pasó, que el director ya sabe de su romance que Itachi ya no será nuestro hermoso maestro de economía nunca más, que tendré que sobrevivir sin ti en economía y que el viejo Sarutobi fue muy generoso y que no has sido enviada al botadero de alumnos irregulares, mal ejemplo de una institución de la verdad. Así que, pequeña niña mala, ¿puedes darme de-ta-lles?

—No es necesario que deletrees.

—¿Ah no? Pensé que sólo así se entendía mi punto. Detalles. Ya.

—Itachi se portó frío. Casi indiferente hasta que intercedió por mí, pero lo noté raro…

—¿Es enserio? —Ino deja su café cargado y frunce su ceño. Está molesta y creo que es conmigo—, ¿no me vayas a decir que piensas que no le importas en lo absoluto?

—No lo diría de ese modo Ino, pero él se fue, digo… ¿ni una palabra de consolación?

—Te diría una mala palabra, y mira que me sé muchísimas. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿verdad? El asunto aquí es que le importas a Itachi, ¿querías que sacara su armadura y que intercediera y que en medio de Hiruzen te besara apasionadamente hasta quedar sin aire?

—¡Hey! —Mi rostro parece un farol encendido—, no era necesario decirlo de ese modo.

—Pues parece que así lo querías, Hinata. ¿Y bien? ¿Algo más?

—Sakura estaba ahí.

Ino aprieta su mandíbula y agudiza su mirada, sus ojos azules brillan un poco más.

—¿Sakura Haruno?

—Sí.

—Ese sí que es un detalle Hinata.

—Lo sé, no es como si se hubiera portado como mi mejor amiga—porque tú lo eres Ino—, pero se portó un tanto distante sin embargo después sentí una especie de empatía de su parte. Eso no estuvo mal, supongo.

—Quiero pensar que no supusiste que se fuera a portar como si ustedes dos fueran dos grandes amigas desde hace años. Porque ciertamente la situación dista de ese punto, ¿sabes que eres _Hinata_, la chica que se ganó a Naruto, cierto?

—Lo sé Ino. Lo sé.

—No sé qué tipo de error haya cometido Sakura ya que tiene una gran frente de marquesina y no me interesa en lo absoluto. Pero lo que te puedo decir con seguridad Hinata es que las dos no tienen ningún tipo de conexión y si acaso ella se mostró empática pudo haber sido una faceta.

—No parece ser como la mala del cuento, ¿sabes? De cualquier modo le estoy agradecida por que de algún modo u otro cuidó de mí en la enfermería. Era su deber, sí, pero eso no quita que me haya dado atenciones.

—Entonces, todo esto sólo nos llevará a un punto Hinata. Tú estás dudando de Sakura y crees que ella le dirá a Naruto, a mi primo, ¡diablos! Y él es tan posesivo que seguro armara la tercera guerra mundial por este suceso.

—Naruto me da más miedo que Hiruzen, si me permites agregar.

—Tiene el temperamento de Kushina muy escondido y el instinto de manejarlo todo y ser un reverendo terco como mi tío Minato. Así que no me sorprendería que quisiera matar a Itachi. Seguro pensará que lo dejaste por él, ¿cierto?

—¿Soy tan fácil de leer?

—Algo así—le da un sorbo más a su taza de café—, de cualquier manera y si te sirve de consuelo te conozco desde hace muchos años eso también favorece a que tenga un ojo clínico mejor al que cualquier otra persona con la que hayas tenido contacto.

—Gracias.

—De nada, pequeña niña.

—Pero… tengo miedo de todo esto.

—Vamos, Itachi ya no estará en la escuela. Es cierto que perdió su empleo y que estoy casi segura que lo mejor es que lo busques. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—A todo Ino, a todo… es decir, sus padres, de mí, de nosotros, de Naruto.

—Son tonterías, reverendas tonterías Hinata. ¿Qué te agobia? ¿Sus papás? De alguna manera ya los conociste, las cosas no pueden ir peor, creeme. Dado este punto sólo te queda seguir y seguir, deberías saber esto.

—Ya sé, sólo que me cuesta tanto. En serio.

—Deberías salir de ese estado, no es para nada bueno.

—Quiero hacerlo, quiero atreverme. Quiero llamarle a Itachi y peguntarle cómo está pero algo me lo impide y no sé qué es.

—Querida, déjame te recordaré algo, eres una Hyuga. Los Hyuga por excelencia son orgullosos, aunque digamos que tú eres una especie un poco diferente y es cierto que no conozco a tu padre pero por lo que me has dicho y por lo que sé, debes tener tu orgullo por ahí escondido y en este preciso momento está saliendo a la luz y no ayuda para nada. Por no decir que está estorbando en tu camino por encontrar la felicidad, o mejor dicho, para seguir en tu nindo*.

—Orgullo, eh. ¿Quién lo diría?

—Es normal, sin embargo no puedes permitirte retroceder más. Itachi no es vidente y posiblemente en este momento se sienta como una vil mierda, no sólo contigo sino en general con todo lo que le rodea y es que, que lo despidan no es bonito. No debe serlo para nadie, y más si él es un profesional, ese tipo de personas que tienen una conducta intachable. Algo así como una vergüenza interna para su propia moralidad, lo que creía y todas esas cosas, ¿lo entiendes?

—Y yo me estoy portando cómo una niña berrinchuda y egoísta pensando que estoy sufriendo y me estoy partiendo la cabeza por esto cuando en realidad lo único que debería hacer es llamarlo y preguntarle cómo está.

—Exacto. Ya vas entendiendo Hinata.

—¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? Tú haces ver las cosas como si fueran tan sencillas, en cambio yo podría estar aquí sentada sin encontrar una solución a lo que debería hacer con Itachi. Me cuesta entender a los hombres, como si se trataran de una especie muy diferente, de personas con las que nunca hubiera convivido y eso me hace sentir extraña, y desearía cambiar las cosas pero… es casi imposible. ¿Qué hago? Y me odio por estarte preguntando esto a ti, por que quisiera tener las respuestas, porque soy débil y no sé qué hacer y siempre termino haciendo lo mismo. Siempre pido ayuda de una manera u otra, y al final me influyo tanto que me pierdo de mi propio nindo, y en ese transcurso también me pierdo a mí misma. Pero me gusta conocer las respuestas porque es una especie de control de mi vida, aunque en realidad son los más cercanos quiénes me iluminan. Me siento tan ciega, inexperta, inocente… ¿cómo es posible que teniendo veinte años me suceda esto Ino? ¿por qué? Y no me mires así, este es mi momento y quizá nunca había dicho tantas palabras, tal vez… tal vez soy una loca, pero no sé qué demonios hacer. Estoy tirada en un laberinto y todos ven la respuesta, ese camino y yo no puedo por más que abro mis ojos.

—Ese es el problema Hinata—dice Ino con tranquilidad—, ves con los ojos pero no con el corazón.

Cierro la boca. Ino tiene un punto, y uno bastante grande que me hace pensar que en realidad no estoy avanzando y me estoy hundiendo más. Y no es problema de Itachi, ni siquiera es nuestro problema. Soy yo. Es difícil admitir cuando eres tú la que no estás dándolo todo por tus inseguridades y esos miedos. Las desconfianzas que siembra tu mente, y ese orgullo que te ata.

Pero por lo menos no soy tan estúpida y agradezco tener a Ino a mi lado, bendigo el día en que mi madre fue a pedirle ayuda a la floristería Yamanaka para sus eventos, gracias a ella me hice de una verdadera y auténtica amiga. Es como tenerla, porque Ino es más que eso, es una madre y una hermana para mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos. Ninguna dice nada, pero es cómodo, está bien. Las cosas saldrán de maravilla si yo me lo propongo y lo haré, seguiré adelante contra marea. Puedo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos se ven truncados y me bajo de mi nube. Mi celular vibra e incluso la pantalla se enciende para notificarme que he recibido un mensaje de Facebook. No le doy importancia, así que me demoro unos tres minutos en tomar mi celular —sólo por si es algo importante— y de hecho cuando veo el mensaje me quedo de piedra. Mi limito a alzar mi ceja. Ino, me observa atenta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es un mensaje.

—Vamos—rueda sus ojos—, yo recibo muchos mensajes al día y jamás he hecho esa cara.

Miente. De hecho cuando Sai le envió aquel mensaje se puso peor, eso seguro. Pero no es momento de sacar el comentario a la luz.

—Es de Tenten Wu.

—¿Y qué dice?

—Espera un momento.

Está en línea, incluso está escribiendo un segundo mensaje.

«Hola, buen día. Disculpe, ¿usted es Hinata Hyuga?»

«Siento si interrumpo su día. Mi nombre es Tenten Wu, es un gusto conocerla aunque sea por este medio. Me gustaría establecer un contacto más cercano, si es posible»

Leo los mensajes en voz alta. El asunto es muy raro.

—Bueno, sí, te doy la razón Hinata. Es extraño pero por algo te está contactando.

—Le preguntaré por qué. No es como si todos los días yo recibiera este tipo de mensajes.

Ino asiente.

«Hola, sí, ¿por qué me está buscando?» mando el mensaje y me reprimo, quizá soné bastante ruda. Debí haber agregado una carita para aminorar el peso del mensaje y hacerlo más ameno, ¿verdad?

La respuesta llegó casi al instante.

«Es sobre Neji Hyuga, quisiera hablar sobre él»

Mis ojos se abren y suelto el celular, provocando que el sonido llegara hasta mis oídos.

_Neji Hyuga. Neji Hyuga._

¡Dios! Él, —estamos hablando de ¡Neji! —, «el gran genio», mi modelo a seguir, la única persona que no me trató como una basura en la mansión Hyuga. Mi primo, Neji. ¡Oh! Esto no puede ser real, ¡no puede! Él, él…

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta Ino alarmada, dejando su teléfono a un lado y enfocándose en mí—, ¿estás bien?

No, no estoy bien. En lo absoluto. La mención de Neji siempre causa estragos en mí de una u otra manera, y es que joder, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escuché su nombre por última vez, desde que… tantas cosas. Él, él lo era todo para mí. Mi compañía, esa persona que me entendía y me abrazaba cuando no comprendía a mi padre y en esas tardes que extrañaba a mi madre más que nunca. Neji… el gran genio Hyuga. Quien debió ser el hijo de mi padre, pero que fue su sobrino.

_Neji, Neji, Neji._

No le respondo a Ino, de hecho sigo mirando la pantalla y la hora en la que la tal Tenten Wu envió el supuesto mensaje. Es imposible que ella supiera algo así, ¿será una espía? Si tanto le interesa debe saber que él… sólo hacer mención me causa escalofríos. Es imposible que ella sepa de _eso, _porque ella no me conoce y yo tampoco. Somos dos completas desconocidas que apenas y se han enviado algunos mensajes.

No le dirijo una mirada de auxilio ni de pánico a Ino. Me limito a escribir de forma rápida una respuesta al mensaje que tanto removió emociones.

«¿Disculpe? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Usted no me conoce, y yo no la conozco.»

Soné tan fría, tan… una contestación tan diferente a la que yo daría.

Tenten tardó algunos minutos en responder.

«Siento si le causé una mala impresión o si me vi muy precipitada. Hinata, en verdad me gustaría hablar con usted, en muy necesario. Repentino lo es, pero es indispensable, no piense mal ni se haga de malos ojos. Soy real, mi nombre como ya lo dije es Tenten Wu. Usted diga un lugar para platicar, el que sea, y si se siente incómoda lleve a alguien de confianza, no me importa en lo absoluto, sólo… sólo es necesario hablar. Por favor.»

«Nos vemos el sábado, en la cafetería Grinsky. Está ubicada en la plaza Mayomaka. En Konoha, por supuesto. A las 12 del día.»

No lo pienso ni un segundo más. Quizá confiar en esta desconocida sea el primer paso para un cambio.

—Ino—me dirijo a ella después de salir de mi ensimismamiento—, tenemos una cita el sábado a las 12 en Grinsky.

—¿Qué? —Ella está sorprendida—, ¿con quién?

—Con Tenten Wu.

* * *

**N/A **Una actualización rápida, ¿eh? pues ya saben, hay que avanzar más con los capítulos. El 31 entro a la escuela y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: free time is running out, people! D: así que esta historia me encanta, pero me dan a veces esos bloqueos y por más que quisiera escribir muchos capítulos no puedo. Sin embargo aquí está.

*Nindo... en Naruto significa "tu camino ninja" en este caso dígamos que es "tu camino a seguir, tus metas".

Grinsky, esa cafetería no existe. La saqué así a lo random. Yeih. Aunque creo suena bien, (maybe?). En fin, si les gustó dejen review, se siente lindo y además así sé que tanto les gustó o que es lo que piensan. ¡Vamos! Es algo así como darme galletitas, además los reviews son gratis e.é gogogo.

Gracias por las alertas, los follow, reviews... en breve responderé todos. ¡Arigatoooou!

Sin más, ya saben, Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebok por si gustan checar más novedades.

También les hago una invitación a leer Afterlife y la fragilidad de una mentira. Ambos son fics ItachixHinata. La diferencia es que Afterlife sí es del mundo shinobi en cambio la fragilidad de una mentira es Universo Alternativo.

Bien...

See ya!

¿Alguien quiere una amiga como Ino?


	24. Desenterrando el pasado

Cuarenta y veinte

๑ ๑ ๑

Desenterrando el pasado y hablando con desconocidos

๑ ๑ ๑

Capítulo 24

—¿Hola?

Espero en la línea. Sé que está ahí. Me acuesto en mi cama y puedo sentir la luz filtrándose por la cortina blanca, todavía siento que él está aquí. Sé que es estúpido pero me da esa sensación después de que han pasado muchos días —por no decir semanas— desde aquella vez. Suspiro, internamente pido un milagro. Sé que los hay, debe de.

Por suerte, escucho su voz. Es una melodía a mis oídos. Me siento un tanto culpable, son las doce de la madrugada y yo sigo aquí pensando en él. Y ha sido hasta esta hora que he roto mi orgullo y he vencido parte de mis miedos, sé que este apenas es el inicio pero por algo se empieza, incluso si se trata de una relación. Porque en verdad, esta extraña relación es importante. Demonios que sí lo es.

—Hola—está somnoliento—, ¿Hinata?

Ahora puedo sentir que en verdad se ha impresionado, por no decir que casi ha saltado de la cama.

—Itachi, ¿cómo estás?

Tarda algunos segundos. Segundos que me parecen horas.

—Estoy bien, supongo que en este momento me siento un poco mejor, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—También. ¿Cómo vas?

—Las cosas pudieron ir peor Hinata.

Pero no suena estricto, de hecho suena hasta divertido.

—Lo sé, lo sé—toco las sabanas y las acaricio, como si pudieran sentir mis roces—. ¿Estás seguro que todo va bien?

—Seguro Hinata. Suena extraño pero en realidad creo que ya no podía seguir más con el empleo de maestro aunque me gustaba.

—No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, ¿sabes?

—No debes de sentirte así, los dos sabíamos que Sarutobi se iba a enterar de una u otra manera, es algo que no se podía evitar de cualquier forma.

Está relajado, excesivamente relajado. ¿En serio estoy hablando con Itachi Uchiha?

—Está bien yo…

—Hinata—me interrumpe—, ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí—contesto al instante—¸ ¿por qué?

Oh, esta conversación es un completo desastre, se supone que debería ser más desenvuelta. En cambio siento como si estuviéramos preguntando obviedades, no estamos avanzando. Pero juro que sí estoy poniendo mucho de mi parte.

—Son las doce de la mañana—bosteza—, no es muy común que me llamen a esta hora.

¡Demonios! ¿En qué estuve pensando cuándo le marqué?

—L-Lo siento Itachi.

—Hinata—su voz es seria—, aprecio mucho que me hayas llamado de hecho fue algo inesperado creí que…

—Que yo jamás te llamaría.

Silencio. Por lo menos diez segundos pasaron hasta que Itachi reanudo la conversación.

—Sí. Siendo honestos sí. Creí que no me llamarías, de hecho estoy pensando que esto es un sueño.

—I-Itachi esto no es un sueño, yo… En verdad estoy hablando contigo.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé Hinata.

x x x

La noche pasada dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro. No tuve malos pensamientos ni atisbo de pesadillas. Salvo por una cosa, sólo una: el próximo encuentro con Tenten.

Trato, en serio de no pensar en ello. Y pienso que ir a la cafetería hoy con Ino será cómo en uno de esos días en los que solemos perdernos en el centro comercial. Nada del otro mundo, por supuesto.

No fui a trabajar, le avisé a Ayame con un simple mensaje de texto que se me presentaban dificultades y ella pareció no tener problema. De cualquier modo Izze Creamy puede esperar, de verdad que sí.

Ino maneja en su Beetle mientras pone la música a todo volumen, una canción llamada «Stray Heart» suena. Ella parece ponerle bastante atención.

—Y todo lo que quiero, lo quiero de ti. Y todo lo que necesito, lo necesito de ti… Pero no puedo tenerte.

—Ino—la veo de reojo—¸cambia de canción.

—¿Por qué? ¡Es genial!

—¿Acaso estás poseída? Últimamente evades todo tipo de canciones y…

—¡No es eso! Es algo mucho mejor…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, no es nada.

Ella está entre las nubes, observa el cielo pero también es precavida para manejar. Da vuelta y esperamos a que el semáforo cambie a azul. Mis manos tiemblan, ciertamente tener un encuentro por primera vez con una persona que no conozco pero que al parecer sabe de mi vida no es algo grato.

—¿Y crees que Tenten te vaya a robar?

Lo dice de broma, sin embargo me estremezco.

—¡Ino—ruedo mis ojos—¸no digas eso ni de broma.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Pero es sólo que…

—Ella sabe de Neji.

—Tengo tu punto y entiendo que sea complicado—está buscando un lugar para estacionarse—, pero entonces eso quiere decir que te está buscando por algo importante.

—¿Qué podría ser? —Cuestiono—nadie me había mencionado a Neji desde aquella vez, y de eso han pasado años. Ni siquiera Naruto sabía de esto.

—No entiendo cómo es que jamás le lograste decir.

—Es de esas cosas personales que sólo no puedes dejar salir así como así.

—¿Y le contaste a Itachi?

—¿A Itachi?

—No creas que no escuche que estabas hablando por teléfono en la madrugada. No malinterpretes, si acaso tienes dudas he encontrado a un perfecto candidato.

«Un perfecto sustituto para Sai» debería decir. Sin embargo callo y sólo la observo. Mentiría si digo que se ve igual que siempre, hoy ella es diferente. El brillo de sus ojos y como sonríe me lo dice todo. Espero —en verdad— que no resulte lastimada, creo que no lo soportaría, no de nuevo.

Mis zapatos de tacón —nuevos— resuenan en el piso de azulejo de la plaza. No hay mucha gente, si acaso hay un grupo de mujeres platicando enfrente de una tienda de ropa, y una pareja de muchachos están caminando mientras comen un helado. Nada fuera de lo común. Ino me sigue y yo me limito a arrastrar mis pies. La escaleras eléctricas me conducirán a la planta primera en donde se ubica «grinsky»*. Sólo como instinto quiero esconderme detrás de Ino: una cafetería está en mis narices, fachada moderna con un logo de un café verde humeante y un aparador con pastelitos de sabores. Me quedo estática ahí en la puerta, con una mano aferrada a mi vestido lila —uno casual, para un picnic— y mi mano derecha en el vidrio de la puerta, justo donde está un letrero con la leyenda «abierto». Me limito a admirar la puerta, como si se tratara de lo más interesante del mundo.

—Hinata—Ino está a mi lado—, ¿estarás viendo la puerta hasta que nos saquen a patadas o abrirás?

—Lo siento.

—Vamos, no será tan malo. Estaré ahí, si algo sale mal tenemos cámaras de seguridad en una de las plazas comerciales más importantes de Japón. Hay policías y eso, dudo te vayan a secuestrar—dice a tono de broma—, ¿lista?

—Seguro.

Abro la puerta y una campanita suena. Ya he estado aquí antes, sin embargo, las circunstancias me hacen pensar que es la primera vez que estoy aquí. La gente nos observa, pero es sólo por mera curiosidad, es algo que cualquiera haría. Pasados unos segundos vuelven a su rutina de sorber bebidas o platicar, algunos siguen en el mundo del Internet con sus computadoras portátiles. ¡Wi-fi gratis! Nada mal, ¿verdad?

Ino, quien es mucho más observadora que yo está examinando a las personas. Por mi parte espero que Tenten no haya llegado, de cualquier manera Ino y yo llegamos con bastante anticipación —media hora— la cual considero suficiente para un encuentro no casual.

Estoy buscando una mesa libre para «la cita». Siento mi celular vibrar, mas lo dejo pasar. Siempre he sido de la ideología de que si a la persona le urge contactarme intentará una vez más. De lo contrario no es tan prioritario, es de esas leyes que aprendes con el pasar de los años.

—¿Hinata?

Escucho una voz desconocida. No la reconozco, es entonces que volteo y me encuentro con Tenten.

Ella está sentada en una de las mesas del fondo de la cafetería. Es tal y como la chica de la foto de Facebook, solo que esta vez la tengo de frente. Su cabello es marrón y lo tiene atado a dos perfectos chongos, apretados por cierto. Sus ojos hacen sincronía con su cabello y su piel es blanca. Ella se levanta de su asiento y extiende su mano, sé que me está inspeccionando ya que tiene bien puestos sus ojos en mí, como si dudara de que yo sea Hinata Hyuga.

—Hola—respondo con mi voz baja, demasiado baja.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla Hinata-san.

Alzo mi ceja. Parece ser una persona bastante formal.

—Sólo Hinata, por favor.

Sueno más seca de lo que quisiera, es entonces que Ino aparece detrás de mí.

—¡Hola! —saluda a Tenten como si fueran conocidas de años atrás, ¿podría ser posible?

—Hola—sin embargo ella se muestra confundida.

—Ino, ella es Tenten. Tenten ella es Ino—hago las respectivas presentaciones.

Las tres nos sentimos fuera de lugar, sin duda la que más debería de estarlo es Ino, agradezco que ella haya sido dotada del don de la palabra y de ser extremadamente sociable. Es ella quien nos invita a sentarnos en la mesa que Tenten estaba usando.

—¿Gustan tomar algo? —pregunta—, les sugeriría pedir algo de comer. Esta plática va a ser larga.

No me cuestiono porqué, ya que de hecho tengo bastantes preguntas que hacerle y agradezco de que Tenten se tome el tiempo de responderlas. Ino por su parte mueve su mano restándole importancia.

—Un té verde por mí estaría perfecto.

Yo me quedo en silencio, como siempre.

—Supongo que a Hinata le gusta el chocolate caliente, ¿verdad?

Ensanchó mis ojos. Hay de dos opciones: que sea un libro bastante fácil de abrir y que Tenten sea una vidente y haya notado mi obsesión por los chocolates al entrar a la cafetería o que sea una espía secreta que me ha estado investigando por mucho tiempo. Preferiría pensar que es la primera opción.

—Estaría perfecto—respondo mientras juego con una esquina del mantel, ya saben, para quitarme los nervios.

Pedimos nuestras bebidas y de nuevo el silencio reina sobre nosotras. Pero no es un silencio incomodo, más bien es… Como si en verdad tuviéramos años de conocernos.

—Bien—una vez que traen nuestras bebidas Tenten deja sobre la mesa su taza, dándole un golpe no muy fuerte—, empezaré por decir quién soy yo. Mi nombre es Tenten Wu—agrega—, soy psiquiatra y actualmente hago investigaciones. Nada del otro mundo, me gusta leer y de vez en cuando visitar museos.

—Eso es genial—dice Ino con un poco de aburrimiento.

—Ahora—interrumpe—, creo que no es necesario hablar de mí, por el momento. Sólo debes saber Hinata que…

—Disculpen—Ino se levanta y se excusa con teléfono en mano. Empiezo a sospechar que ella me dejara aquí pero no le recrimino nada, quizá estuve juzgando mal el encuentro con Tenten ya que hasta ahora ha demostrado ser una persona normal—, tengo que salir.

Segundos más tarde, ella desaparece de mi vista.

—Yo soy amiga de Neji.

—¿Qué? —casi aviento la taza de chocolate—¸ ¿cómo dices?

Mi corazón retumba. Ella usó el tiempo presente, ¡lo usó!

—Sólo escucha—mueve uno de sus aretes, no hace falta ser una experta para notar que está nerviosa—, Neji está vivo. Siento si todo esto te agarra de desprevenida pero es mejor que lo sepas. Él… Él no tiene ni idea de que te estoy contactando, seguro que si lo sabe me mataría, en un sentido literal claro.

—¿Cómo que está vivo? No…No entiendo.

—Él tuvo que huir de tu padre Hinata. Era muy joven, todos cometemos errores, ¿no?

—¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

—Íbamos en la misma secundaria, éramos cercanos. A los dos nos gustaba practicar esgrima y ahí fue cómo nos hicimos cercanos. A decir verdad yo iba en primer año cuando él ya estaba a punto de pasar a la preparatoria. Después de eso perdí contacto con él y yo en verdad creí que jamás volvería a saber de él.

Recuerdo que Neji mencionó algo de esas prácticas de esgrima que se daban en su colegio, le daré el voto de confianza a Tenten.

—Tiempo después recibí una llamada a mi teléfono de casa. Fue una mera casualidad que ese día yo hubiese decidido ir a ver a mis padres. Tú sabes, cuando finalizas la universidad quieres una vida independiente y eso fue lo que me pasó. Contesté sin saber que sería una llamada muy importante.

—¿Por qué?

—Era Neji—da un sorbo a su té rojo—, noté la preocupación en su voz. No dijo más, sólo me pidió vernos en algún lugar, yo sugerí que fuera un restaurante cercano a la casa de mis padres.

—¿Y qué pasó? —casi me aviento sobre ella—, ¿qué?

—Ese día me había levantado con la mentalidad de inscribirme a la Facultad de Psiquiatría, ya sabes, primero tienes que haber estudiado medicina para ser una psiquiatra. Pensé que sólo sería eso, así que sí me sorprendí cuando vi a Neji en el restaurante con la peor expresión que he visto en toda mi vida.

—Sigue Tenten—demando—¸por favor.

—Estaba lloviendo, hasta parecía una escena de esas de las películas de tragedia. Neji tardó en hablar, noté que sus ojos estaban rojos, no me atreví a cuestionarle si acaso estaba llorando, así que dejé que las cosas se dieran por sí solas. Quiero pensar que él fue mi primer paciente.

—¿Qué? ¿Él está…?

—¡No! —sonríe—¸él está bien de sus facultades mentales Hinata, sólo lo dije como comparación. Me gusta escuchar a la gente y a veces pienso que ese encuentro con Neji fue el inicio de muchas cosas. Él estaba devastado ya que no había recibido apoyo de su tío, es decir tu papá ya que quería tener una relación con una chica que conoció en un viaje. Con lo que no contó fue que esa chica lo traicionó, y aparte de eso, tu padre lo desterró.

—No entiendo…

—Mira, la chica con la que se relacionaba Neji era hija de uno de los propietarios de la empresa enemiga de los Hyuga. Ya entenderás entonces el descontento de tu padre, y por si fuera poco Neji perdió la cabeza por completo y le confesó a la chica algunas cosas de su empresa. Pasa que esa mujer se aprovechó de la situación y tomó ventaja, a tu padre no le hizo ninguna gracia y los dos tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte, al final lo corrió de tu casa Hinata. Ante los demás dijo que estaba muerto, ¿sabes lo que se siente eso? Yo… Personalmente no, pero al ver a Neji sé que es muy difícil.

—No es posible…

Ahora todo coincide, desde el hecho de que nunca vimos su cuerpo, del hecho que nunca visitamos su tumba. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?

De nuevo mi celular vibra, pero esta vez el sonido parece lejano. Observo a Tenten como si ella fuera una vieja conocida. Sigue sorbiendo el té.

—Él está bien Hinata—agrega—, ha hecho su vida sin el dinero de los Hyuga sin embargo he escuchado que tiene sueños en la noche y siempre menciona tu nombre.

—¿M-Mi nombre?

—Sí. Él sueña contigo, te echa de menos. Siempre habla de ti y de lo que te gusta nunca menciona el tema de buscarte a ti o a tu hermana ya que entiende que es su destino. Odio eso—rueda los ojos—, siempre dice que su destino estaba marcado y que fue una tontería el haberse enamorado así de esa manera, tonto destino. He querido que entienda que ese «destino» no influye en nada pero es terco hasta la médula, y orgulloso. No quiere buscarte ni a ti ni a tu hermana, ya que dice que él está muerto para los Hyuga.

—Eso es… ¡Una tontería!

—Ya sé Hinata, ya sé. Me tomé el atrevimiento después de muchos meses de consultarlo con la almohada, me duele ver a Neji en ese estado cada noche o cada día en donde recuerda cosas acerca de ustedes, su familia. Nunca ha vuelto a hablar de Hiashi, y creo que es lo mejor si me lo permites tu padre se portó demasiado rudo, ¡por Dios! Neji era joven y él … ¿Qué error pudo haber cometido? Muchos, cierto, pero no era motivo suficiente para desterrarlo y enterrarlo vivo.

—No sé qué decir Tenten.

¿Por qué? Toda la vida estuve pensando que mi padre era cruel con la gente, con esa inexpresiva cara de «soy inmune a todo» pero esta vez mi concepto va más allá de eso. Neji, quien quedó huérfano de padres a muy temprana edad fue criado por mi padre y creció como su hijo barón, un genio. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron me dolió mucho separarme de mi primo pero era todavía muy pequeña como para entenderlo, una vez que regresé a «mi hogar» las cosas no mejoraron ya que me enteré que él estaba estudiando en la secundaria. No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él y desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron, mi padre cada vez más exigente conmigo y bueno… Mi hermana seguía siendo la hija perfecta de Hiashi, una chica con las cualidades de una Hyuga: orgullosa, fría, ruda y con un temperamento de control de las cosas. ¿Y yo? La niña débil, la que siempre tartamudeaba y que no se atrevía a mirar a su padre a los ojos por miedo a decepcionarlo. Tan ingenua fui que no me di cuenta de que él jamás cambiaría su parecer respecto a mí.

—No importa—Tenten baja su taza de té y me mira fijamente—, ¿y qué hay de ti Hinata? ¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta me toma desprevenida.

—Yo… Estoy bien—sí, muy bien—, no sé si soy feliz pero cada día tengo una motivación para salir adelante.

—Bien—entrecierra los ojos—, por favor no comentes nada de esto. No por ahora, supongo confías en Ino pero… sé discreta.

—Por supuesto.

—Neji ha hecho su vida de nuevo, terminó la carrera de Administración sin embargo el tiempo ha pasado y actualmente es un ginecólogo.

—¿Un qué? —parpadeó un par de veces—, ¿ginecólogo?

—Sí, uh…

—Sé lo que es pero, ¿en serio Neji es eso?

Tenten suelta una risa —Lo sé Hinata, lo sé.

—Yo…En verdad quiero verlo.

—Él nunca me permitiría que yo te haya dicho, es decir se sentiría traicionado. Es complicado y…

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál?

—Yo… Bueno—juego con mis dedos—, necesito a un ginecólogo.

—¿En serio? Bueno, finalmente eres mujer. Qué cosas digo…

—Puedes decirme donde está su consultorio o donde quiera que ejerza y yo iré, ¿quién podría sospechar? Jamás le diré que tú un día me contactaste, seré discreta. A final de cuentas podemos argumentar que es el destino, ¿no?

—El destino…—ella alza una ceja—, no está mal. Me gusta la idea, sin embargo, ¿estás segura? Sé que sonaré muy cruel pero Neji ha sabido vivir sin ustedes, sin ti… Te extraña muchísimo pero ni yo tengo idea de cómo vaya a reaccionar.

—Tendremos que arriesgarnos Tenten.

—Entonces Hinata, desde ahora tendremos esa misión, tú te reencontraras con Neji.

**x x x**

La conversación fluyó de buena manera, Tenten me contó algunas cosas sobre ella y puedo decir con toda seguridad que es una persona muy agradable y simpática. Nos despedimos con la promesa de volver a vernos muy pronto. Y no mentí cuando dije que necesitaba un ginecólogo, en realidad lo necesitó… Aunque debo admitir que fue un pretexto para reencontrarme con Neji, ¿qué habrá cambiado en él? ¿será todavía sobreprotector? No me atreví a preguntarle a Tenten si acaso eran pareja, aunque puedo asegurar que sí. Agregó que vivían juntos entonces… debe ser muy posible ¿no? De cualquier manera, después de todo me siento bien, las cosas no resultaron mal aunque debo admitir que quedé con un mal sabor de boca con respecto a mi padre y sus actitudes. Si tan sólo no fuera tan rudo… Quizá las cosas fueran diferentes y es que tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana Hanabi,

—¡Hinata!

Volteo hacia donde proviene la voz. Es Ino, sin embargo ella no está sola.

Naruto está a su lado, si no los conocieras jurarías que son hermanos. Ojos azules y cabello rubio. La única diferencia es que Naruto es más alto y más moreno. Fuera de eso sí parecen hermanos. Él permanece parado con las manos en los pantalones, tiene esa chamarra naranja que tanto le gusta. Mas su expresión es indescifrable, tiene su ceño fruncido. Algo no muy típico en él —en una persona que suele bromear y reír en todo momento— es entonces que me acerco a él, mas se aleja.

—¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando? —pregunta. Aunque más bien es una demanda—¸ ¿por qué no has contestado mis llamadas, _por ejemplo?_

—He estado ocupada, Naruto.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hoy lo comprobé.

—Eres un idiota—masculla Ino—, él tuvo el descaro de mandarme un mensaje por Facebook Hinata, y él muy bastardo vino hasta acá al saber que yo estaba contigo. Vio mi ubicación en Facebook.

—¿P-Por qué lo hiciste?

—Quizá te suene el nombre de Itachi Uchiha y la relación sentimental que mantienes con él. Por eso lo hice, porque me has mentido y me usaste. ¿No crees que tenía derecho de venir a platicar contigo?

* * *

**N/A ***Grinsky: cafetería imaginaria.

Ña u.u hoy es de esos días en que siento que las letras me han abandonado. Odio este sentimiento. De cualquier manera, quiero comentarles algo, ya lo publiqué en mi cuenta de facebook pero lo haré aquí: ¿les gustaría un long fic en donde se narre la historia de Ino y Sai? Claro, de forma separada a esta historia ItaHina. Estarán entrelazadas de alguna u otra manera, pero allá detallaré más cosas acerca de la relación entre Ino y Sai :3 El fic se llamaría Labios Rojos. No lo publicaría todavía, sería muy posiblemente después de terminar cuarenta y veinte (o sea, a finales de este año/ noviembre) ¿Qué opinan? Cualquier cosa por favor tengan la libertad de dejarme un review y decirme qué les parece.

Hoy no es mi día UwU, ni siquiera sé por qué lo estoy escribiendo por acá...

En fin, tengan excelente semana.

¿Review?


End file.
